


Supernova

by vanishing



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Barebacking, Break Up, Dom/sub, Implied knife play, M/M, Marking, Painplay, Power Exchange, Power Play, Puppy Play, Temporary 24/7 play, Translation, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanishing/pseuds/vanishing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel for Captain Spanky</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. supernova

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Medeafic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medeafic/gifts).



> Chinese translation for Supernova by medeafic . This is currently a WIP and will be updated once in a while.

“我不干，坚决不干。”Chris固执地交叉手臂抱在胸口。

“Chris，她是个好姑娘。怎么说呢，足够好了。不用接吻。连手都不用牵！你唯一需要做的就是——”

“不行。”Chris瞪了他的PA一眼。“我讨厌干这个，你知道我讨厌干这个的，我才不干呢。想都别想。”

“听着，这是你付我工资的目的。如果你不想让我再给你任何建议，没关系；我很乐意在你这儿吃闲饭。但我的工作职责就是给你提这些意见，即使你不喜欢。”她耸耸肩，手中的笔头急促地敲打着桌面。

Chris的双手不爽地揉着脸。“Zach就不必干这些屎一样的事情，”他不死心地说到。

“那如果Zach从桥上跳下去你也跟着吗，哈？”他的PA恶狠狠地问到。她一把将笔摔在地上，Chris看着它一路滚下去。

“听着，我知道你不喜欢他，可——”

“Chris，于公于私我对Quinto先生都没有一点成见，除了你和他关系让我的工作变得更艰难这个事实。”

“所以我还以为你会扎小纸人诅咒他。”

“才怪，你觉得他为什么要搬到纽约？”他的PA微微一笑，Chris却瞪起了眼睛。她转转眼珠，说。“甜心，当基佬可填不饱肚子。你是想要Leo DiCaprio的职业生涯，还是Rupert Everett【英国演员，出柜后星途不顺】的事业道路？”

“可还有别的——”

“我向上帝发誓，你敢说一句Neil Patrick Harris【美国著名多栖明星，已出柜】试试——”

Chris认输似地举起手。关于这个话题他们已经争辩了很多次了。“我就是不愿意撒谎。就这么难理解吗？”

“这不是撒谎。这是公众宣传。再说了，”她劝诱起他，“我相信Zach会理解的。他总是善解人意，不是吗？他对这种事情特别看得开。”

“你说这话就是为了说服我而已。”

“那你被说服了吗？”

有的时候Chris很爱他的职业。可有些时候。他感觉自己就快要被好莱坞这个大搅拌机的齿轮给碾碎了。

 

***

 

Zach的确每一次都很理解他，尽管Chris总觉得那理解之中潜藏着失望。这让Chris想指出，Zach对他自己的性向也不那么坦诚和骄傲，可他没有那么做。他能感觉出，那是Zach的禁区。所以总的来说，他们从来不讨论，应该如何应对好莱坞牌搅拌机。

自从Zach走后，日子变得很艰难。想念Zach成了他每天的主要嗜好。Chris还是去上班，干好本职工作，却不怎么和剧组的人交际。有时即使他真去了，也是兴趣缺缺让人扫兴。他依旧迫使自己时不时地出去吃个饭或者喝一杯，这得感谢他的朋友比如Zoe，以及他的PA的安排，后者坚决要求他增加曝光率，就算他讨厌得要死。

他们频繁地给对方打电话，可那感觉不一样。Zach不是个电话爱好者，他发短信的几率比打电话要大得多。而在开始的几天里，Chris一直在拒绝和Zach通话，因为他实在没法接受只能听到他的声音，而无法触到他火热的皮肤，黝黑的眼睛和尖利的牙齿。他们尝试了几次视频通话，却感觉让好的更好、坏的更坏了。

只有一件事让Chris感觉到些许安心：他没过几天都会虔诚地用油漆笔把屁股上的ZQ给描深一些。这是淤青消退，刀伤愈合后，Zach给他留下的唯一的肉体羁绊。除此之外，Zach总是在出其不意地时候要求他提供照片，试图抓他的漏洞。Chris尽了他最大的努力，沿着Zach的手书笔记的线条描画，可几个星期后，那两个字母还是变得越来越眼熟，越来越像他自己的笔迹。

有时候他坐在床边，手里拿着Zach的小刀，想要自己动手割开皮肤；内心为这算不算自残而斗争着。说到底，这和Zach对他做的有什么区别？

Zach觉得是有区别的。当Chris问起他的想法，电话的那头沉默了整整一分钟。

“喂喂？”Chris忍不住问到。

“Christopher，如果你敢对自己这么干，我会从你手里把刀子也带走。”

Chris想要争辩说这样他就能看见Zach了，可Zach的口气非常严肃，所以他没开这个玩笑。

“我才不会干出什么蠢事呢。”

“干蠢事？我的上帝。什么事都不要做，任何事。向我保证。”

“别把我说的像是个傻子！”

“向我保证。”

Chris保证了，可从那天之后他们谈话的口气都变得无比暴躁。

最近这段时间里，Zach仿佛远在天边，让Chris想得要发疯。他想念和Zach在一起后，共同迎接晨光从微微刺眼变得明晃晃火辣辣，他想念那些印记、淤青和疼痛，毋容置疑地提醒着他前天晚上是被如何强势地操弄。他想念痛楚，那些意料之外，那些乐趣。

他想念Zach。比他原以为的多得多。可问题是，他非但不能蜷在床上什么都不干，只是想上三个月的Zach，反而被他的PA要求出门，假装和一个新晋真人秀艺人约会。

于是当晚，他在酒吧里喝得昏天黑地，拨通了Zach的电话。

“你怎么又喝醉了？”Zach没打招呼先问到。

“啥？没有。呃，大概有点。你怎么知道的。”有时候Zach敏锐得可怕。

“因为我这边已经是半夜了，你这时候打电话过来的唯一可能性就是你喝醉了。”

“噢。好吧。对不起。我没看时间。”

“显然你从来都不看。”

Chris有些小小的负罪感。是啊，他这么干过好几次了，可他不是故意的。不完全是。

“所以你为什么要在周三晚上喝酒？”Zach疲倦地问到。

“因为我乐意，行不行？上帝啊。你是我谁啊，我老妈？”

电话那头停顿了一下，然后Zach说，“你吵醒了我。为什么还对我发火？”

“我没有。”Chris向调酒师示意再来一杯。他今晚绝对要把车留在这里打车回家，可他管不了这么多。“我今天去见了我的PA。”

“她还是恨我？”

“是啊。”

Zach笑了。

“这他妈不好笑。我必须增加上镜率。还是和姑娘一起。”

“你必须，哈？”

Chris拿起酒灌下一大口。“是啊，Zach。我必须。我不是你，好吧？我可不是‘性向成迷’先生。”他说着在空中像挥魔棒一样挥动手指，就好像Zach能看见一样，吧台对面的大兵不解地看着他，于是他立刻把手放了下来。“你那种，根据PA的说法，对我不管用。”

“我可不是‘性向——”

“是吗，其实，你他妈就是。”

“Chris，”Zach叹气，“你到底为什么给我打电话？”

“因为我想和我的男朋友说话。”

“噢，所以是这个原因？”

“好吧，如果你因为这件事不爽，那就别管了。回去睡你的觉，该干嘛干嘛去。”接着Chris感到一丝丝内疚，因为，是啊。他有点无理取闹。可他还感到愤怒。他厌倦了被PA指示着干什么，去哪里，说点什么。他也厌倦了，Zach呆在纽约这件事。

电话那头沉默了很久，然后Zach说，“Pine，回家去。别一个人坐在酒吧里，搞得自己疯疯癫癫又醉醺醺的。”

“别指示我干什么，”Chris恶狠狠地说。“我们现在他妈的不在狗屁的床上。”他一说出口就后悔了，可Zach没有被他激怒。事实上，他的冷静才是真正惹他发怒的原因。

“好吧。呆在酒吧里喝吧，想喝多久就多久。”

“我就是这么想的。”

“好的。好好享受。”

“我会的。”

“我明天给你打电话。”

“随便吧。”

“我爱你。”

这不公平。“我也爱你，”Chris含糊说到。

“晚安。”

直到Chris挂断电话才想起，Zach怎么会知道他是一个人呆在酒吧里呢。

 

***

 

他周六晚上故意带着几个PA介绍来的姑娘被狗仔拍照，早早地从夜店里遛了出来，然后给Zach打了电话。他在出租车里的时候已经逐渐清醒过来，于是他在到家后又喝了一杯才开始打电话。

“这边是凌晨两点，”Zach最终接起电话时闷闷地说到。他依旧没打招呼。

“噢。是啊。我猜我没看时间。我有点跟不上节奏。”

“为什么这两天你给我打电话的时候都是醉醺醺的？”Zach一边打哈欠一边感叹着，口气一点也不高兴。

“我没有醉醺醺的。至少不是特别醉的那种。”

“你已经够醉的了。说正经事，Chris，我明天得早起，所以——”

“我想你，好吗？对不起可我真他妈的很想。”寂静。“当我没说，”Chris甩出一句。好吧，也许他真的比自己想得要醉。“对不起我他妈的吵醒你了。”

“我也想你，”Zach说着，可他小心翼翼的语气让人越发气得要命。“我知道这很艰难。”

“你懂个狗屁，Zach。你他妈的才不知道这有多难。”好吧，他大概真的醉了，他平时从不这么脏字连篇。还这么反复强调。

“那告诉我，”Zach说。“告诉我。”

“糟透了，”Chris重重地说。

“是啊。真的很糟。”

Chris能听见Zach的呼吸声，就像是他把电话凑在嘴边。他能想象他的样子，睡眼惺忪，电话夹在枕头和脸颊之间。

“和我说话，”Chris说。“我想你。”让我好受点，他心想。

“我——”Zach说了一个字就因为一个哈欠打住了，可Chris能清楚地听到他接下来所有可能说的话。我再过几小时就要起床了。我没时间做这个。我没话可说。

“我也想你。我讨厌离你这么远。我想要你过来见我。”

“噢。我，呃。我现在不行。”Chris感觉自己原本道德制高点的地位开始分崩离析。“我得拍完电影。”

“那你到底想要我干什么？”

Chris感觉怒火又重新燃了起来，狂乱，炙热又刺眼，仿佛他的身体要随之爆炸。“随便你干嘛，”他说。紧跟着一句又脱口而出。“你总是这样。”

“什么？我——什么？是吧，好吧。我现在要挂了。等你清醒点之后再打我电话。”Zach说着挂断了。

Chris对着手机瞪视了一秒钟，随即将它丢向房间的另一端。它响亮地砸在墙壁上，嘭一声落到地毯上。

 

***

 

Chris醒来时，满脑子都是空虚的疼痛和对培根鸡蛋的渴望，紧接着他意识到有什么不对。一分钟后他想明白了这种糟糕感觉的来源。这不仅仅是因为Zach不在他身边，他做了什么，说了什么……噢。噢，该死的。

他用一支手肘将自己无力地撑起来确认：没错，他的手机还躺在那边的地板上。摔坏了。他感到一阵强烈的羞耻，如果Zach知道，他一定会对自己很失望。接着他昨晚对Zach说的一切都回到了脑海中，这让他越发产生了一种反胃的感觉。

“你他妈什么时候变得这么蠢？”他自己问自己。“是的，严肃的说。这到底是遗传基因在作怪还是你每天醒来都变蠢一点呢？”他从床上爬起来，朝着浴室水槽里干呕了一阵，接着把淋浴的热水开到自己能承受的极限。

“你必须停止这样，”他说着，水花因为他精准地站在花洒正下方而源源不断地流进他的嘴里。“停下。停下。”这是他每次醉酒后给Zach打电话的第二天早晨必然要做的事，在水中不断念叨，而它发生的频率高得可怕。“没人喜欢醉汉。所以停下。停止。”

当他走出淋浴间，他打算给Zach打个电话乞求原谅。在内心深处，他总是惧怕着这一次Zach是真的不会原谅自己的酒后狂言，可……

Zach是这样的。他喜欢在性事中主导。但是Chris很肯定，绝大多数时候在卧室之外，他才更是那个占上风的人。他更擅长处理感情问题。在Zach离开之前，他简直是个完美男友。而如果那之后Chris的表现不如往常了，好吧，也是可以理解的。

卧室里，那才是Zach的主场。可他们已经好几个星期都没有同处一室了。

他在水下摇摇头，视线在水花的强力冲击下变得扭曲模糊，他努力分辨着哪一条是直线，哪一个坐标是被标记过的。他从来就不擅数学。那就让数学滚一边去吧，他转而想起了Zach，Zach会把他压在什么上面，比如厨房的料理台，让他为自己的熊孩子行径而道歉。

他正打算想着Zach撸一发出来的时候，突然想起了昨晚；他手里的阴茎立刻软倒下来，他又一次感到了恶心。

不过总的来说，Chris感觉很安全。就像他的PA说的，Zach是很宽容的人。

他第一次打电话过去的时候，电话一直响到转到语音留言，于是Chris又拨了一次，第二次Zach接起了电话。

“嘿，”他简短地说。“我能晚点回你电话吗？我正好在忙事情。”

“当然，”Chris说，刚想叫他不要给自己的手机打电话，那头已经变成一片死寂，留下他一个人不断思索，其实Zach就是现在不想和他说话吧。

 

***

 

整整两个小时后Zach才打回来，这让Chris很火大。由于他的手机已经光荣退役，他只能呆在家里干等。而今天是他这周唯一的休息日，他有一大堆破事要忙。比如买个全新的该死的手机。

等待了半小时后他决定，操他的Zach，他干脆直接出去，买点油腻食物来缓解自己的宿醉，可真到付诸实施的时候，他依旧窝在沙发里，一边看阴阳魔界（Twilight Zone)的连播，一边为自己感到遗憾。

当电话响起时他一下扑过去，像个紧张地等待着毕业舞会舞伴回复的小孩。“喂？”

“你在跑步吗？”

“没有。”

“你听起来像是喘不过气了。”Zach的嗓音很冷静，镇定，一如既往。“为什么不接你的手机？”

“我——它坏了。”

“哦，我明白了。”

Chris无言以对。

“所以你给我打电话的时候想说什么？”Zach问到，口气有些不耐烦。

“我想要道歉，”Chris有些吃惊地说到。一般来说Zach会更加，怎么说，伤感或者缓和或者别的什么，在Chris对他发火之后。

Zach哼了一声。“哦哦？”

“所以，呃。对不起？昨晚上的事。”

“行啊。”

“有什么不对吗？”

“不对的地方是，我已经一遍又一遍又一遍地和你重复同样的对话了。我感觉自己像是困在土拨鼠日里一样。”【土拨鼠日：一部电影，此处指的是每天都是相同的一天反复播放。】

“呃——那部电影挺好看的。”

“你他妈的在开玩笑吗？”

“那是经典之作！”Chris震惊之余说到。

“我的意思是，”Zach吼到，“你搞的这堆破事是在和我开玩笑吗？”

Chris的嘴张张合合了好几次。“我搞的什么破事？”

Zach的声音是那么怒气冲冲，让Chris又想把这台电话也往墙上砸去，这样他就不用听了，可他依然为自己的易怒而感到羞愧，所以他听了下去。

“我已经对你很有耐心了，你知道吗？可我已经受不了你这种愚蠢的，醉醺醺的，刻薄的，让人恶心的行为了。别再喝酒，或者别在喝酒的时候给我打电话，随便哪样，不许再干。”

Chris感觉他的胃部一阵阵抽搐，他在一时间真的真的很希望自己的胃里有点什么，好让他吐出来。他脑袋上的血管一下下撞击着，带来一阵晕眩。“我没有——那不是——不是那样。”

“你的手机是怎么回事？”

“我——我把它砸在墙上了，”Chris承认。

“你当然会这么干，”Zach说到，他口气里的失望劲儿让Chris的全身都疼了起来。物理上的。

“我很抱歉。”他这次是真的，真心地道歉，可他不知道Zach还会不会相信他，在他连续三周不停地激怒他责怪他和他吵架、然后第二天打电话过去道歉之后。“我真的很抱歉。我现在只是有点不正常。”

那之后他们间有一段无比漫长的沉默，从洛杉矶沿着电缆通到纽约市又通回来，直到它被Zach那头的汽车喇叭响声打破，Chris的呼吸随之一颤。

“我爱你，Christopher，可——你有点过分了。”Zach的声音恢复了平静。“我走的时候，你说过你能接受的了。你告诉我你支持我。可现在，这就好像……因为我太想要你，因为我太爱你，你就以为能随心所欲地做一个宇宙级大混球（a giant radiating asshole）而不被责怪吗？”

最糟糕的是，Zach说的完全在理，可Chris从没想到他会这么说自己。他咬住自己的手，忍耐着让自己控制住情绪。听自己的行为被另一个人如此诚实地反馈回来是那么煎熬。

“你说的没错。我很抱歉，”Chris最终说到，他的嗓音在颤抖。“我会停下的。我会让自己变正常的。”

Zach叹出一口气，然后用一种放松的口气说到。“听着，我也许早点就该和你说点什么。”

“这不是你的错，”Chris小声回答。

“的确不是，”Zach同意。“可说回来。我本也不该容忍你这么久的。”

然后Chris认真想了想，Zach之前从来不会这么轻易地放过他。“为什么要这么做？”他问。

“和我之前说的一样，Christopher。因为我爱你，我想要你。所以，你对你的女朋友们是不是也这么胡闹，还是说我是唯一一个有此荣幸的人？”Zach立刻恢复了以往的幽默感。

“呃，”Chris回答。“我不知道。我会问问她们的。”他的脸依然羞得火烫。“我很抱歉，Zach。我他妈的到底是哪儿出问题了？”

“我也不清楚，”Zach口气轻松地说到。“也许你天生就是个混蛋？”

Chris张开嘴，想要说点不轻不重的话打趣儿，却一发不可收拾。“有时候我觉得大家都在期待着我回到女孩儿身边。就好像你只是个实验或者……或是一次越轨行为，在你走之后我会立刻回到女儿国（Pussytown)里。我的PA听到你搬走的消息后笑得合不拢嘴。大家都觉得我们结束了，都表现得好像这段关系无足轻重一样。”

“操他们的。他们知道什么？再说了，我听说每年的这个时候女儿国的天气都很糟糕。”

Chris虚弱地笑起来。

 

“也许你应该和你的朋友们多出去玩玩，”Zach建议到。

“我有出去过，”Chris继续说。“或者说尝试过。可我觉得他们中的有些人在躲着我。”

“什么意思？”

Chris认真考虑着如何组织语句。“Zoe，Sorel，Olivia——女孩儿们都对我不错。已婚的那些男士，也完全没有问题。可其余的男孩儿中有几个——我觉得他们现在和我在一起的时候都很不自在。”

是真的，这让他难过。Chris喜欢他的女性朋友，他真的很爱，他也喜欢那些已婚的朋友和他们的孩子还有他们的家庭故事。可他真的很想要些最基本的好哥们。和他们在球场上一对一。或是一起过上一个不必玩亲子游戏和听人赌咒发誓的夜晚。

“哇哦。这真是……哇哦，”Zach说。“我很抱歉。我都不知道。”

“我觉得这不是那种——我是说，他们也没觉得我会看上他们或者什么。我觉得他们只是对我感到迷茫。”这也许是真相。“另外，我已经很久没有见过其中的好几个了。也许这也是原因。”因为当Zach在他身边时，Chris把他所有的空闲时间都花在了Zach身上，差不多把别人都忘光了。

“那我们的朋友们怎么样？”

Chris立刻明白了他的意思。“Karl不在LA。John忙着照顾孩子。而Anton现在很——出名。他没什么时间。”

“Joe呢？”

“你知道我不能，”Chris简短地说道。Joe让他想起太多他失去的生活。“现在还不行。”

“你可以试着和我在LA的朋友一起玩。”

“你是认真的吗？”

“那个——”

“首先，我有我自己的朋友；我不需要你的。第二，他们讨厌我。”

“他们也不是个个都讨厌你。”

“是啊。多么强有力的反驳。听着，我的朋友们，那些回避我的人——终有一天会接受我的。我会继续给他们打电话直到他们放弃。”

“我很抱歉，Chris，”Zach又说了一遍，口气沮丧。可Chris很确定Zach的成长历程中经历过更糟的情形。

“呃，”Chris耸耸肩。“管他呢，是吧？这只不过是现状而已。万事都会改变的。”

Zach沉默了一分钟，然后说道。“你说我总是随心所欲的话是什么意思？”

噢，该死的。Chris感觉到一种恐怖的热动窜上了他的胸口，脖子，脸蛋，直冲耳朵尖儿。“我——没什么。对不起。我那时候只是在生气。”

“你的意思是不是，”Zach小心地问到，就好像他觉得他的心快碎了一般，“我们在床上干的那些事？”

“不是！”Chris笔直地坐起身来，恶心想吐的感觉又回来了。全世界他唯一绝不想做的事，就是让Zach感到不自在。“不。上帝啊，不是。不是，绝不。绝对不是。我爱我们的床上把戏。你知道的。老天啊，绝不是。我——”

“好吧，Christopher。我明白你是在努力告诉我不是，”Zach平静地说。“那如果你不是这个意思，你是什么意思？”

Chris咽了口口水，盯着窗外。他放下了百叶窗所以房间里很昏暗。他已经很久没有扔垃圾了，他应该立刻行动。他还很久很久没有换床单而且还有衣服要洗。洗碗机里的碗筷还没拿出来。他的脑子里有一百万件事情在盘旋，因为他不愿继续眼前的对话。

“Christopher,”Zach轻声说道。“诚实原则。请你回答我。”

去他的。“我只是希望你在这里，”Chris回答。“我希望你没有离开。可我说不出口因为那会让你不好受。而现在我必须说出来，我很抱歉，我不应该——”

“停下，”Zach唐突地说到，Chris立刻停了。“你可以对我说任何事，你应该知道的。”Chris叹了口气。“这的确让我不好受，”Zach承认。“可那不意味着你不能说。我的意思是，我对此也不好受。”

“真的？”Chris茫然地说到。“可你爱纽约。”

“是的。可我想你。我也担心你。”

“你不必担心我的。我说了我不会再干这种事。”

“不光是这个原因。你最近一直在酗酒。你被人孤立。你想过要割伤自己。这些还不够我担心的吗？”

“你要是这么说的话——”

“那我还应该怎么说？”Zach的声音伤心到让Chris无言以对。“我从没想要这些在你身上发生。我想要你快乐。”他们又一次陷入沉默。

Chris站起身拉开百叶窗，阳光撒进了房间里。该死的。他的公寓真的需要清理一下了。过了一会儿，他说，“你说的没错。你之前说的也没错。我以为我能为所欲为，而你总会容忍着我。对此我很抱歉。这是彻头彻尾的混账行为。但——我这么干不仅仅是因为我是，你之前叫我什么——”

“宇宙级大混球，”Zach回答道。

Chris自嘲地笑起来。“是啊。一颗超新星混球。”

“所以你是打算主动告诉我，还是需要我来猜呢？”不过Zach的口气没那么伤感了，更像在耍小心眼。多少算是改善了些。

Chris在沙发上挪来挪去，躺倒在上面，想法儿让自己舒服一点。他的脑袋在平躺下后变得没那么疼。“我觉得很茫然。我们做过的那些事，突然间都停止了，这让我失去了控制。有几天我都没法集中精神。就好像……我不知道。好像我真的要像一颗超新星一样爆炸。”

“噢。当然。”Zach听上去好像在无意间发现了珍宝岛。“我真是个蠢蛋，我——等下，等我一秒钟。让我先回家。”

“你在哪里？”

“在街边漫无目的地闲逛。在室外打电话能防止我对你大发脾气。十分钟后给你电话。”  
“这次别晾我两个小时了。”

Zach的好听嗓音也变得懊恼起来。“是啊。你可不是唯一一个做了混账事的。对不起。我会马上给你打电话的。我发誓。”

他和他说的一样准时，几乎就是几秒钟的事情，Chris并没有用秒表掐时间什么的，他只是刚好注意到了时间。他等待的时候吞下几粒泰诺。然后正当他蜷缩在床上，试着让自己舒服点的时候，电话又响了起来。

“于是情况是这样的，”Zach单刀直入地说。“那是我的错。你感到失落的问题。我应该预先多考虑到这个的。”

“是吗？你应该？”Chris的脑子里还想着在这种情况下他才是那个混球，所以当Zach开始往他自己身上揽责任——几乎是所有的责任——这感觉很怪。

“嗯，是啊。我不是故意要这么搅乱你的脑子。可当它要从强烈刺激到回归平静，这是件很难的事。”

“你怎么知道？”Chris怀疑地问。

“你怎么认为？”Zach把问题丢还给他。

Chris仔细考虑了一会儿，他的脑袋酸痛，所以很是艰难。最终他明白了。“你自己也感觉到了。”

“是啊。可我之前不想告诉你是因为……”

Chris突然间坐起来，脑仁依旧发疼。“因为？”

Zach深吸了口气。“你知道在那之外的情形下我不会……好吧。我不喜欢像那样模糊界限。所以，我只是想着……可我猜那些都是特殊情况……你明白吗？”

“伙计，我不明白。宿醉让我的脑袋有整个曼哈顿岛这么大。我觉得昨晚上我的脑袋被门夹了。直接给我说出来，不然我们这两天又得绕圈子说话。”

“好吧，那一部分绝对是你自己的错。你必须停止——”

“酗酒，是啊，我知道。相信我，我的肝脏也给我发警告了。再也不喝了。”Chris说着又倒回到床上。

“好孩子，”Zach赞许地说到，Chris的性器顿时抽动了一下。老天爷。他已经好久没有听见Zach这么说话了，自从……

“呃，”Chris说。“那么。不管怎样。你之前要说什么？”

可Zach没有回答他的问题。“你已经好久没有给我发照片了。就是我给你画的标记。”

Chris从鼻子里发出一声哼哼。他裤裆里的小兄弟绝对是被挑起了性趣，这让他不得不扭动着调整牛仔裤的位置。他清了清喉咙又说了一次。“是啊。已经好几天了。”他不是很清楚这个话题的走向是怎样的，可他喜欢。

“而且现在你因为发脾气而摔坏了手机。”

“是啊。”Chris咬着牙，感觉Zach的口中仿佛有一根火热的丝线从纽约沿着电话线爬到了洛杉矶，在他的脑子里转了一圈后直冲他的胯部而去。“好吧。我还照着你的要求用油漆笔天天描呢。”

“可我要怎么才能看到证明呢？”Zach的声音几乎和猫叫一般，Chris忍不住去拉扯他的牛仔裤，努力用他不听使唤的手指解开前襟。“你身边唯一的镜头在那个手机上。”

“我今天下午就去买个新手机。然后给你发照片，”Chris提议道，他还注意到自己的呼吸变快了。

“把你的手从裤裆里拿开，”Zach说着，口气戏谑而且——噢，操，这是他在卧室里才用的口气。

“好吧。”

“在我说可以之前不许碰你自己。”

“我不会的，”Chris说着，期盼着得到另一声好孩子或者甚至一个——

“你现在乖乖地顺从了我，Christopher。”

Chris呻吟起来。好吧。这个也行。

当然，他们之前尝试过电话性爱，Zach还通过可视电话和Chris玩过几次，可这次不一样。这是Zach做回真正的Zach，表现得就像他活生生地站在Chris的面前，看着他脱光，告诉他站起身面向墙壁，或者在床上跪趴好双手平放，或者——

“嘿”Zach的声音粗哑，说到。“你还在听我说话吗？”

“是的，”Chris笑着说到。他抓着自己的大腿，掌心里都是汗。“是的，我有。”他的阴茎渴望得到关注，可他不打算在没有得到同意前做任何事。“老天啊，Zach，”他喘息着。

“什么？”

“你他妈的为什么不早点像这样玩电话性爱。”

“你想继续讨论这个问题，还是想要释放？”

“释放，释放！”Chris狂乱地喊道，赶在了Zach收回提议之前，他立刻得到了奖励，Zach温暖的笑声从电话那头传来。

“你被调教得真好。真是个好孩子。今天有没有手淫过？”

“没有。不过现在能这么做的话我会很开心的。”

“我可不觉得，”Zach想了会儿说，让Chris不禁扭动。“还不行。但是——我觉得我可以。没错。”他们在Chris无意识地发出抗议时同时顿了一会儿。“你还有什么想说的吗？”

“没有了，”Chris咬着下嘴唇说到。“没有了。你说什么都行。”

“是啊，我说什么都行，”Zach附和。“我怀念你俯首帖耳的顺从模样，Christopher。我常常会想起它。”

“Zach。说真的。让我去。”

Zach笑起来，有点喘不过气。“不行。和我说话。告诉我你上一次射出来时心里在想什么。”

Chris能听见自己的声音有些许不稳，这给他的性器正中心来了迎面一击，因为Zach和他在一起的时候很少会失去控制力。他总是把他自己的行动限制在恰到好处的范围里，保证一切都反复检查过，因为如果他有一点疏忽，如果他犯了错误，如果出了什么差错——

“Christopher，”Zach又说到。“说话。”

“我想着你，”Chris吸了口气。“操，Zach，我总是想着你。”接着他开始讲述。他讲到Zach曾经用针尖若即若离地在他的乳头上画圈，同时要求Chris在他舔舐鲜血的时候忍住高潮。还有一次，Zach留下的抓痕过了一周都没有消退，那次Chris射得太激烈以至于咬到自己的舌头，在枕头上留下了一个血淋淋的唇印。还有一次Zach用刀子切割他的皮肤，整个房间里都充满了汗味，血味和精液的味道——

当Chris听到Zach发出他每次要射时才会发出的声音，那仿佛席卷了他的身体，令他在宿醉中颤抖不止，汗流浃背，他的肩膀因为渴望Zach的啃噬而发疼。

“我现在可以吗？”Chris期盼地问到。

“不行，”Zach说，听上去相当欢愉。“不。还不行。你还能等等，Christopher。”Chris能听见他挪动身体后发出一声满足的叹息。“这两天你脑子里的东西真血腥。怎么回事？”

“因为你的坏影响。快点。让我去。”

“我的影响肯定很坏。还不行。没到时候。”

“Zach，”Chris说着，自己都为自己语气里的焦急而惊讶。

“你已经想要到不行了吗？”

“是的，老天爷，操你的，求你。”

“我不觉得你快要不行了。如果你真的不行了，你就会求我给你许可。”

Chris很想嚎叫‘我是在求你啊，你个混蛋！’可嘴上说出来却变成了一系列乞求的词语和句子，他发现Zach喜欢听而且无法抗拒的那些话。而它们还是一样有效，即使他们像现在一样，身居两地。

“好吧，”Zach说道，Chris激动万分地听到他的声音中带上了些许颤抖。“好吧。你可以碰你自己了。但是Christopher——别进入潜意识空间（具体请见Captain Spanky中的科普）。我不希望你从我身边溜走。”Zach的声音很严肃，让Chris已经用唾液润湿的手在阴茎上方生生停了下来。自从Zach离开，他还从没有进入过他的空间，他也不知道没有了Zach在他身边，他还能不能办到。

“我不会的。”即使他真干了，也不会溜走。Zach是他的港湾，他的领航人。但是不管Zach现在想要什么，他都会一一满足。

Zach指导着Chris如何替自己手淫，利用他从细致观察中了解到的精准知识。多快，多紧，什么时候用大拇指揉一下头部，什么时候在根部轻轻抓挠，什么时候揉捏阴囊——“而且你有胆子不经我批准射出来试试，”他几分钟后突然说道。Chris已经在爆发的极限，可Zach把他带到那个点上又拉回来，如此反复好几次，直到他无法承受更多。

“Zach，求你了。我快要爆炸了。让我去。”

“不。还不行。找到润滑剂替我用你的手指干你自己；你的叫声总是那么棒。”Chris发出一声窒息般的声音。“是啊，平时听起来和这个有点像。继续。照我说的做我就会让你射。”

Chris急忙从床头柜上抓过平放着的润滑剂。他自己玩的时候通常不会麻烦到他的屁股，但和Zach和他在一起的时候就喜欢看他这么玩，显然也喜欢听他的声音。“没法一边拿着电话一边做，”他抱怨道。“我能开免提吗？”

“不行。我想要听你想现在这样的喘气声。像个乖男孩儿一样转个身，把电话夹在耳朵和枕头之间。”

“老天啊。好吧。好的。当然。”Zach说的没错。免提电话突然显得非常不亲密了。

Chris扭转过身体，这个姿势居然很舒服，他的腹部半贴在床上，性器压进床垫里的同时用在他的拳头里操弄，空出的另一只手方便地够到了他的屁股。电话凉凉地贴在脸边上，扬声器正好压在耳朵边就好像能让Zach不匀的呼吸长驱直入一般。免提电话？他刚才在想什么烂主意呢？

“继续，”Zach说。“就好像是我在替你做。如果我在那儿的话，会怎么做？”

这取决于Zach当时的心情，可在那种气氛下，Chris知道他会怎么干。“你会做得很快，”他咕哝着。“很用力。让我在预料之前就射出来。”

“是的，我会的，”Zach说到，Chris能想象他慵懒地翘起一边的嘴角。“照着那样子做。我不会再戏弄你了，我发誓。只要你开口请求我会让你射。”

Zach说的没错，这个该死的，有关他把手指捅进屁股时Chris会发出的叫喊声——他还不像Zach平时经常操他的时候那么适应——可Chris真的太急切以至于完全没了自觉。他仅仅是用适当的节奏抽插了几下又揉捏了几下自己的性器，就准备告诉Zach他快要爆发了。

“那就去吧，Christopher，”Zach听上去很满意。“为了我像超新星一样爆发吧。”

这恰恰就是Chris所感觉到的，他的眼前闪着雪花，只能紧紧闭上眼睛，他的手指在屁股里弯曲着，另一只手攥着阴茎。他全身痉挛着，感谢上帝，昨夜的宿醉仿佛随着他的精液一股脑地射了出去，那之后他感觉好了十倍，身体却累了十倍。

 

***

 

“那我们来做个交易，”给了Chris一点恢复时间让他钻到垫子下面后，Zach开口。Chris觉得他一会儿得把它们全洗了，连着被单一起，考虑到他射得到处都是，还拿它擦了手，可他不在乎。Zach听上去听一本正经的，让他忍不住微笑起来。“我很愚蠢地没意识到，你在被突然戒断一切后会产生怎样的影响。这……我们本来就不应该是——我们从来就不是那种24/7的全日制关系（详见注），可还是会有影响。我应该意识到的，简单地停下一切会让事情变得艰难。我很抱歉。我没有考虑周全。”  
（注：24/7代表：1天24小时，1周7天，全天候的主奴关系）

“好吧，”Chris说。“我也很抱歉。真的。”

“Christopher——我不想搞24/7。你是知道的，对吗？”Zach谨慎地说到。

“是啊，我知道。”Chris的确知道。Zach对此总是很坦诚。早些时候，当他还在调查研究有关性癖，施虐狂和服从者的时候他读到过24/7的主奴关系，可Zach一直很不喜欢这种关系。不戴项圈，不称呼“先生”，不用许可，不搞所有权。他们是男朋友的关系，只是偏巧喜欢怪异的做爱方式罢了。有时候他们的性爱需要休几天假来恢复，或者去看看医生。可性癖从不延伸到性爱之外。

而Chris，他很肯定他不会想要什么24/7关系。反正这个听起来就很辛苦。而且还很：可怕。可怕是怕在被割伤，鞭打，啃咬，拍打，疼痛并不可怕。

“嘿。我能听见你的小脑瓜又滴答作响了，”Zach对他说。

“我知道你不想要。你只想……在卧室里这样。我知道。”Chris真的很希望他听起来没那么失望。因为他没有失望。并没有。

“是啊，或者是我们做爱的任何地方，”Zach随意地说到。“可我是这么想的。我们互相分开的时候——这也许会帮到我们，一点点，如果我们设立几条法则。只要让我们都觉得……可我们不必真的这么干。只要它真的有效的话。而且如果它不起作用我们忘了就好。”

“我想试试，”Chris有了兴趣。“我们可以试试。”

“好的。可是——别再对我闹别扭了，好吗？”

“比如说变成个超新星混球？”

“噢，我觉得我们已经想到办法控制你的超新星混球了，”Zach大笑。

“不好笑。”可Zach还是开心地嗤笑不已。“这是你讲过的最不好笑的笑话，知道不？好啦。我不会闹别扭的。那到底是什么意思？”

“你知道的。要看情况。”Zach又变得严肃起来。

“看情况？”

“我不想要你离开你的经纪公司，Christopher。我绝不希望那种事发生。”

“24/7对你而言就是这个意思？”

Zach又说了点什么然后停下了。“我只是觉得这对我没好处，”他最终说到，又加上一句，“我的意思是，对我们俩都没好处。”

Chris想知道他到底是什么意思，可他还是放弃了追究。封存起来以供将来查询吧。“所以你想要什么？你想要从我这里得到什么？”

“我只想要你，Christopher。仅此而已。”他的声音轻柔得让Chris几乎听不见。

“那——我们什么时候做我们的事？那你想要什么？”

电话那头传来声音，好像Zach再用手揉脸，刮蹭着他长出胡渣的脸。“我想要……知道你为了我而妥协，自愿的，可我希望看你为此做出的挣扎。”

“然后？”

“我希望了解你的一切，不管身体还是心灵。我希望我能爬进的你皮肤埋进你的身体——”他停顿了一下；Chris不禁摈住呼吸。“好了。那就是我想要的事情。”

“你的内心可真够浪漫的，”Chris笑起来。

“你真这么觉得？”Zach的口气显得很惊异。“你觉得恐惧，鲜血和控制很浪漫？”

“我不明白他们怎么就不能浪漫了？”没有回应，Chris开始心想他是不是挂了电话。“Zach？”

“我从来没有真的这么考虑过，”Zach说。

“伙计，你脑子有问题，”Chris打了个哈欠。

“有人是这么告诉过我，”Zach说到，然后又笑起来。“是啊。有人是这么告诉过我。所以听好，你听起来很累了。我们可以改天讨论那些法则，一起讨论再做决定。可现在我觉得你得睡一会儿。”

“好的。”事实上，这主意听起来棒极了。Chris感觉累坏了，不管身体还是精神上。“是啊，我这就睡了。”他又打了个哈欠，嘴张到下巴发疼。“我觉得……我觉得我的超新星已经爆发光了。”


	2. Rules to live by

Chapter 2 Rules to Live By

让Chris惊异的是，Zach总是那么快克服困难，而他自己——他总是要花上更多一点儿时间。他仍旧为弄坏了旧手机感到尴尬，而购买一只昂贵的高清像素新手机也同样是尴尬事。像素如何如何；听这部分的时候，他点头的次数比他真正听进去的多得多，但他至少弄明白了他的新手机能拍不错的照片。

第二天早上，他一到拖车里，就按照要求发了一张带字母ZQ的屁屁相片给Zach。他努力拍出能力范围内的最佳照片来补偿Zach，而事实上——“嘿。”照片质量委实不错，比他的旧手机强多了。

当他手中的手机响起来的时候，他仍在带着赞美凝视着相片里他自己的屁股。

“这照片质量真不错，”Zach说道，听上去被震到了。

“我知道，是吧？”Chris说道。“我的屁股看上去棒呆了。绝对值得弄坏一只旧手机。”

“嗯。”Zach像是被逗乐了，又试着不要表现出来。

“所以，”Chris说道。“如果我们都结束了看我的屁股这一环节，是不是可以谈谈法则了。”

“现在？”

“为什么不呢？我是说，我是在工作，但正在休息中。”

Chris听到Zach关上门的声音。“我一会儿就得出去。”

“噢。你准备去哪儿？”

“Victor要过来，我们准备几个朋友聚聚。在中央公园。”

“噢。”

“噢？你听上去像是不想让我走，”Zach说道，笑意满满。

“呐，我的意思是，随你啦，伙计。我知道你喜欢中央公园。”问题是，Zach实在太爱那个地方了，Chris不由担心纽约的种种奇观诱惑实在太大，而Zach会一直呆在那里。永远。“我只是想要把这个搞定。法则。”

“我可以稍微聊一会儿，”Zach热情洋溢地说。“事实上，我们已经有一些法则了。身上的标记，就是一条。”

“标记，”Chris表示赞同。“我得写下来。”

“你真是投入，”Zach哼哼说.

“你咬我啊。还有什么别的？”

“诚实原则，”Zach说道。

“那也算是法则？”

“那你认为那是什么？”

“我是说，那也算是这种法则？我觉得他们应该更加……”Chris隐隐约约地感到失望。

“更性感？”Chris能听到Zach声音里的轻笑。

“嗯，是的。性感。或者说，你懂的。更变态。”

“好吧，你喜欢什么？有什么会让你更有安全感？”

“嗯。”Chris想了一会儿。有什么会让他更有安全感呢？你必须立刻搬回来而且永远别离开LA一步。除非我能这么要求。不，这行不通。但是也许……“你必须回来看看，”他脱口而出。

“无论如何，我本来就打算这么做。”

“好吧，好了，我明白了，”Chris尴尬地说。“我只是想说，呃。快一点？更频繁一点？”

“我会尽量，”Zach真诚地说。“但我真的不认为我们应该把这个变成一条法则。我们两个人都有太多……我不想承诺我做不到的事。”

操蛋的Zachary和他的实践主义。“你就不能骗骗我，让我高兴一下么？”Chris叹了口气。

“法则第二条：诚实原则。注意一下好不？我会回来看看的，在我可以的时候，我保证。我太想你了，不可能很久不回去。”Chris有些讨厌Zach声音里的同情，所以他试着让自己振作起来。

“都随你，伙计。没问题，”他说道，声音几乎称得上雀跃。

但立刻，Chris听到有人正在朝着Zach吼，而电话里的沙沙声告诉他Zach遮住了话筒。“抱歉，”几秒钟之后他朝电话里再开口。“Victor到了。我得走了。很抱歉，Chris。”Zach听上去真的很抱歉，这让他感觉多少好了一些。“我晚上再打给你？这还能留点时间给你想想。”

“当然，”Chris说。“好吧，我会好好想的。”

挂断电话之后他抓了一张纸，在上面写了起来，用的正是在屁股上重新标记ZQ的那只油漆笔。

 

法则（The Rule）  
1）油漆笔标记必须被定期重画，并传送图像证据。  
2）诚实原则，虽然一点都不性感。

这是个开始。虽然不完全是他所期待的，但这是个开始。

可Chris知道，他没法做到像这样远离Zach更长一段时间。那太煎熬。太艰难了。Zach最后给他发了短信，而不是打电话，在深夜，他道了歉，说他被别的事儿绊住了，他会在明天晚上打来。

***

 

Chris发现命运偏爱胆大的人，或者至少爱发牢骚的人，因为在一大清早对他的经纪人和PA大发脾气之后，他们终于让他下周休假，而且允许他去一趟纽约。但是他们没有同意让Zach去机场接他，而是说会安排一辆车。虽然Chris能理解为什么，也很感激Zach的短信“如果我这么做了，我会因为对你做的事被抓起来”，这仍然让他感到刺痛。

“你马上就会到这儿来了，”Zach在那天晚上的电话里说。他听上去欣喜若狂。“和我在一起。我能够真的摸到你。而且我终于能和你玩限制级游戏，然后把你弄哭了。为什么你还会想到我是不是会到机场来见你这种小事？”

“我才不哭。”Chris反射性地说。“因为这让我不爽。”

“你会住在我这儿，对吧？”

“我得在宾馆开间房。而且我不得不在里面呆上几晚。”

“哦。”Zach听上去没那么高兴了。“好吧，都行。”

“和机场一个原因。”

“好吧。我了解了。”Zach听上去，真的，真的很失望。

“你最终一定能和我玩限制级游戏，而且把我弄哭的。为什么你还会在意我住在哪里这种小事？”

“说得好（Touché），”Zach说。“而且，我可有权威说你不从不哭了，什么时候过来？”

“我搭四月二十三号的飞机。”

“哇噢，真的么？这么快。”Zach又立刻由阴转晴了。“我得计划好带你去哪里。我觉得你会爱上纽约的。”

“我以前去过那儿，”Chris说道。他试着不要听上去太闷闷不乐。

“不是和我一起。”Zach开始大讲特讲从他发现的一个地方俯瞰纽约是多么美丽，纽约的披萨饼多么美味，纽约的咖啡是怎样秒杀LA的，他的邻居们都是多么棒，到最后，Chris忍不住磨牙而且想一拳打烂自由女神的脸。

“昨天在中央公园怎么样？”他最后问道。他走到厨房去拿点喝的——只是水，现在，每次他要和Zach聊天的时候。他已经承诺不再有醉醺醺的来电了。

“好极了，”Zach激情洋溢地说。“我们——是的。”他突然停了下来。“我们挺开心的，”他说完整个句子。”但是如果有你在会更好。”

“你说这些只是为了让我高兴吧？”Chris问道。他用脚一踢关上冰箱的门，也许比需要的更重了些。“因为，说真的，和除我以外的人在一起玩乐挺好的。纽约可是个充满乐趣的地方。”他本想用上一点点讽刺，但最后这听上去比他预想得恶声恶气得多。

“我当然不是故意为你这么说，”Zach回答。“我每天都想你。你知道的。”

Chris张开了嘴，又闭上。“好吧。谢谢，”他最后说。“还有抱歉。我是想让你开心的。我只是……”

“我明白。你想到其他别的法则了没？”

不，他还没想到，但是Chris突然间来了灵感。“我想要每天和你说话，”他说道。“不需要很长时间，但是——我要听到你的声音。我想和你说话。”他希望这听上去没有太粘人。这有一点点尴尬。他从没有和任何女朋友这样过，不过他也从未和女孩有过远距离恋情。所以很难比较。

“好的，”Zach说，听上去很困惑。“但是我们本来就每天聊天，”

“不是通过手机交流。”很多时候只是短信，或者邮件。但是Chris想念的是Zach的声音，他需要听到它们。“我指的是打电话，或者视频通话。”

“如果你很忙怎么办？”Zach说。“或者我很忙的话？”

“Zach，你能留出操蛋的五分钟来给我打电话的。优先安排。”

“好吧。抱歉，”Zach说道，听上去没了脾气。“我只是试着实际地考虑。我不想许诺了你，最后没法做到。”

Chris缓和下来。“如果你联系不到我，给我留语音留言，或者我给你留。我们可以轮流来。今天是我打给你，所以明天你来打给我。”

“这似乎挺公平的。”

“不很缠人？”Chris问道，然后立刻闭嘴了，蠢蛋！他从墙上的镜子里看着自己。焦虑地等着Zach的回答，

“不。”Zach听上去有模糊不清的惊讶。“任何你需要的。好吧，在合理范围之内的。举例来说，割你自己这种以外。”

Chris转了转眼睛。“好的。好的。还有不许放任我自己借酒浇愁到烂醉，我们已经谈过了。我已经保证了：不能喝到洗胃，更不能喝上手术台。”

“仍然有一大堆蠢事为你敞开大门，”Zach干巴巴地说。“但我不准备继续谈这个话题了。”

“谢谢。现在轮到你说了。”

Zach清了清喉咙。”我不想让你无时无刻都得请求许可。那真的很老套，而且过时得很快。但有些时候，当我想那样做，我会要求你不许自己射出来，除非在我的准许之下。”

Chris吞咽了一口。“好吧，”他说。当他们在一块儿，Zach有时会让他在射的时候先请求许可。不是每次都这样，但是有那么些时候。当他想那么做。所以Chris觉得这和那些没什么不同，而且这也会成为一个不错的备忘。

“轮到你了，”Zach说道。

Chris想了一下。“这很难，”他最后抱怨说。“我没什么想象力。你就不能把剩下的都完成么？”

“不，那不是我们想要的。”但是Zach听起来像被逗乐了。“如果你现在什么都想不到，就先别管了。他们对你来说必须是实实在在的，重要的事，不只是随随便便进到你脑子里去的东西。我们能下次再讨论。除此之外，现在挺晚了。”他打了个夸张的哈欠。“我得挂了。”

“好，”Chris闷闷不乐地同意了。

“祝你明天一切顺利。噢，而且Christopher？不许自己射出来，直到我说你可以。”Zach的声音轻柔而挑逗，Chris立刻硬了起来。

“现在就开始？”他问道。“但是这不公平！”

“这可是法则，Christopher。”

 

法则 （The Rule）  
1）油漆笔标记必须被定期重画，并传送图像证据。  
2）诚实原则，虽然一点都不性感。  
3）每天至少五分钟通话（或语音邮件）。轮流打电话。  
4）Zach能够剥夺Chris的手淫权，如果他想这么做。

现在这更像样了。

 

***

 

不能触碰自己比Chris预想的难得多。自从第二天早上醒来，他唯一能想到的就是他的老二，尤其是当他的小兄弟正满怀期待，朝气蓬勃地抵着他的肚子。而他不能碰。这让人抓狂。自从青春期之后他还没有过这种感觉。而上一次，是当他第一次发现自己还有这样的能耐，又为这么做而感到羞愧的时候。早已遗忘的偷偷摸摸的罪恶感席卷了他；而这种感觉已在他脑海里尘封两载之久。

当然，工作的时候会容易些，但是他今年是一大早的戏，而且半天就结束了。之后他回到家，不得不找点事转移注意。别去想它，他对自己说。别去想它。但是这不顶用。一点也不。他被自己的渴求惊呆了。

他又一次打电话给朋友，避着他的那些，其中大部分没有接电话，或声称正在出门的路上没法说话，直到其中的一个，Dave，终于愿意和他聊聊。他说他今晚很忙——或者他只是这么说——但他愿意明天过来。Chris费了一点劲把他的个人卫生问题挪开一点，继续编辑那条“我不想麻烦你，无论如何非常感谢”的短信。

放下手机的那一秒，他的蛋蛋就开始抽痛。他发短信给Zach：什么时候我才可以？

Zach回答，真是急不可耐，这严格来说都不算是个答案。

Chris决定趁着灯还没熄出去慢跑。这起了一点作用。但是慢跑后他又不得不冲澡，那让他的手很容易碰到那里。该死的，Zach知道这对他来说会有多难么？

Zach的电话刚好在他冲完澡后打来，今天刚好轮到Zach，而这是规矩。Chris开始看到它们的作用了。虽然和他想要的不太一样，它们明确了特定的期待，而且确保满足——这很好。令人欣慰。Zach是对的，这让他觉得更有安全感。

Chris没有立即向Zach提起有关他老二的话题。他推测，如果自己保持礼貌，表现出一点点不感兴趣的样子，可能会给他更大机会。“你会很乐意听到我稍稍没那么失败了，”Chris说道。“我的一个朋友终于愿意和我一起出去。明天晚上。他会过来看场电影。”

“这不错，”Zach说道。他听上去真的很开心。“我猜他们只是需要一点点时间。我很高兴你是对的。”

“是啊。所以。我是真的很想……呃……”Chris停顿了，咒骂了下自己。实在是忍不住了。“射出来。求你，”他加上。

“嗯嗯。”Zach也顿了顿，Chris的手指抓紧他的衬衫。“不行。今晚不行。”

“但是——”

“我说了不行，Christopher。”他用上了那种“别试着说服我”的语调。

“对不起，”Chris说道，充满歉疚。但是——嘿，等等，我不是那个应该感到——

“接受你的道歉，”Zach说，他的声音火辣，锐利，充满了惯常的高高在上之感，Chris感到他全身上下的血液在奔涌，好像他的心脏因为一个活塞而加速跳动。因为不知名的原因，他对Zach升起异乎寻常的感激之情。

“Zach，”他开口，其实并不太清楚自己想表达些什么。

“恩？”

“我觉得……我觉得法则起作用了。”

 

***

 

第二天Chris一大早就醒了，被他固执的小兄弟弄醒，但是现在纽约已经不早了，所以他抓起电话就打给Zach。

“早上好。”Zach顽皮地说。

“求你？”

Zach清了清喉咙，充满责备地又一次说，“早上好。”

“我的老天爷！早上好。求你？”

“我很抱歉，Christopher，”Zach说道，听起来真的满心悔恨似的；如果Chris不是恰好也是一个演员，他真的会相信他。“但是我已经准备开始拍摄了。过会儿再说？”

“你这个混蛋，”Chris说道，但是他控制不住自己语调中流露出来的点滴爱意。

“这可是法则。你同意的。”

“我没想到会是这样！”

“呵，你应该先问清楚正确的书写方式。” Zach听起来得意洋洋。“我猜下次你就知道了。说到法则，这能算作我们的五分钟通话么？”

”不，这不行，而且你知道的这不能算。去拍你该死的片吧。”他在听到Zach狂笑的那一秒挂了电话。他的蛋蛋开始发疼了，这太可笑了，因为根本没过那么久，他又不是十三岁的时候。“现在我不喜欢这个游戏了，”他喃喃道。

即使他有一上午休息时间，Chris的这一天还是过得奇烂无比。他没有洗澡，这让他觉得很不舒服。但是Dave是那种人，觉得水槽里一堆脏盘子，冰箱里啤酒多过食物是男子气概象征。如果Chris有的选，Dave不会成为他“和异性恋朋友一起玩”的第一选择，至少不是一对一的最佳人选。但是他是唯一一个在Chris打过去时，只有可疑的、模糊的优先安排的人。

他把便宜啤酒塞进冰箱里，这样才能保证晚上喝到冰啤酒。而做了一半的时候，Dave发短信来，取消了约会。从好的方面来看，Chris不用再考虑他咖啡桌上会堆上多少皱巴巴的空罐头了。从坏的角度来说，当然Dave会放他鸽子，因为这完完全全是事实：人人都恨Chris.

有那么一会儿，Chris感到难以承受的孤独。他把手根摁进眼睛里，刺心的难受。他想到在纽约的Zach，想到他为了某个本应算作朋友的人没有洗澡，而那个人根本不愿劳烦自己打个电话来取消约会，他感到自己的火气在不断上升。等到他意识到他现在可以去洗澡的时候，已经太晚了，他不得不出门去工作。

狗仔队拍到了他拿着咖啡奔向片场的样子。其中一个跑到他跟前，试着问他某个他拍拖过的姑娘的事，真是受够了。他冲进车里，在轮胎的怒吼和猛烈的刹车中开去工作。等到他到了自己的拖车，他拿起电话打给PA，开始冲她大喊大叫。

Zach在Chris休息的间隙打来，他接起电话，满心期待。

“你的PA打给我了，”Zach说道。“打给我。因为显然你已经失去理智了。”

Chris吓了一跳。“对不起，”他说道。“我会让她别打给你的。”

“我才不关心她是不是打给我，”Zach解释道，像是他正在和一个不是很聪明的四岁大孩子说话。“我关心你居然因为狗仔这么火大。”Chris想跟Zach说，如果他今天早上能稍稍纾解一点，他不会这么抱怨连连，但是他咬住了自己的舌头。Zach对他的这种牢骚的反应可称不上好。

“她为什么打给你？”

“因为她，我引用她的话，已经使尽浑身解数了。”Zach正在尽可能用他PA的腔调说话，这让Chris笑开了一点。“Zachary，我向上帝发誓，如果这个男孩他妈的不能冷静下来，他会有个布兰妮式的垮台。”Chris哼了一声。“她打给我是因为，她认为你正沉溺于某种英雄崇拜，对我，”他又补充道。“不是对布兰妮斯皮尔斯【这个也不用介绍了吧】。” 

“这太扯淡了，”Chris为自己辩护说。英雄崇拜？什么破玩意儿？他真的应该考虑换一个新PA了。

“我同意。如果你在英雄崇拜我，那么你肯定会对狗仔们好得多，而且穿得更得体。”

“随你怎么说，”Chris皱眉。他仍在为PA像这样背着他而生气。好像是在向Zach偷偷告他的状。

“所以，”Zach悠悠地说，“我想到了一条新的法则。”

“这本来是轮到我的！”Chris抗议道。

“真糟糕。我本来想对你的情绪管理问题做点什么的。”

“什么情绪管理问题？”

Zach笑了起来。

“别，严肃点，”Chris说道。“这不算什么问题。”

“Pine,”Zach并不轻信他的，说到。“相信我。这已经是个问题了。你得找个好点的办法来解决这些事。自从我离开以后，你的情绪又突然爆发了。你把手机扔到墙上，对着别人大喊大叫。这就好像你正在变成娜奥米·坎贝尔。”  
【Naomi Campbell，超级名模，也是多宗伤害案的主角，她袭击的对象从管家、助理、警官到摄影师】

Chris想对他说一边玩蛋去，但是这么做就恰恰证明了Zach说得对。“你想让我怎么做？”他抗拒地问道。

“我在想，你应该试试瑜伽。”

“我——瑜伽？但是这是——这是你会做的玩意儿。你喜欢瑜伽。”

“我可没有对它申请专利，你知道的。”

“Zach，得了吧！瑜伽？我……”Chris挥舞着他的手臂。“我跑步。还有举重什么的。不想要瑜伽。”

“你以前跟我一起做过。而且我认为这会帮助你获得更多自控。”

“我——”Chris在脱口而出我不需要帮助前停住了。想起了他那坏掉的手机。“操。”

“而且，瑜伽对性事也有帮助，”Zach指出。“但是如果你实在不想试试瑜伽，我猜你可以去见心理医生。”

一个该死的心理医生？“我还是做瑜伽吧，”Chris立刻说道。“但是帮帮忙，如果有人发现我在做这个……”Chris那些直男朋友们，那些躲着他的人——他对他们来说不可能更古怪了。至少现在不能再糟糕下去。

“你可以在家里做，”Zach镇定地说，“你有我给你的初学者DVD，你从没看过的那个。对吧，你听到我说什么了，”Chris想要打断，但是他继续说了下去。“我知道你从没看过，Pine。瑜伽，每周三次。”

“但是——”

“这是我要的法则，”Zach坚定地说。

“我还是没懂这为什么会让我更有安全感，”Chris恶声恶气地说。这看上去荒唐透顶。

“它会让我更有安全感。法则不只是为了你的利益，Christopher。”

“噢。好吧。我明白你的意思，”Chris说道，觉得自己有一点自私了。“但尽管如此，我做瑜伽怎么能让你感觉更好呢？”

“相信我，”Zach投入地说，“知道你像原子弹一样在LA市区爆炸的概率有一点点减小，都会让我觉得非常宽慰的。我会少担心一点。”

Chris咬起他的手指甲。“都行，随你。好吧，瑜伽。那我现在能射了么？”

“去你的，不行。”

“那什么时候你能允许我射出来？”Chris呻吟起来。

“我觉得……四月二十三号。”

“什么？”

“这安排在我看来完美极了。你会到我这里，我能观赏你，同时你还能学一点自我控制。”

“这不公平！”

“向我吼也改变不了任何事。”

“我不是——”Chris做了一个深呼吸。“我不是向你吼，”他声调平稳地说。“我只是认为这不公平。还有三天。”

“事实上，只有两天，从明天算起。周三，周四，然后你会在周五晚上到。试试瑜伽吧，那会有帮助的。也许。”

“但这不是——”

“Christopher,”Zach说道，声音柔和。“我知道这并不公平。但我不只是为了苛求你才这么做的，你应该明白。这会带来益处。”

“益处？”

“是你自己说的——你觉得法则在起作用。”

Chris发出一声怪声，一半像在笑，一半又像在啜泣。“我猜，我是说过。”蠢透了，他告诉自己。

“相信我，”Zach说道。Chris想要去相信他，他真的想，但是所有事看上去都他妈的不公平极了。“但是你知道……”

“什么？”

“你知道我们不是非得做这个。如果法则对你不起作用——如果我对你的要求太过分了——你永远可以使用安全词的。”

进取号进取号进取号，Chris想着。但是当他开口，他说，“无论你要什么，Zach。无论你要什么。我都没问题。”

一个念头击中了他。“这是不是——你觉得这样行么？”

“挺好的，”Zach长舒了一口气，像是已经憋了有一段时间了。“我觉得挺好的。”

 

法则（The Rules)

1）油漆笔标记必须被定期重画，并传送图像证据。  
2）诚实原则，虽然一点都不性感。  
3）每天至少五分钟通话（或语音邮件）。轮流打电话。  
4）Zach能够剥夺Chris的手淫权，如果他想这么做。  
5）操蛋的瑜伽，每周三次。

 

***

 

Chris在第二天早上试着做了瑜伽。因为某些原因这甚至变得更难了，他的蛋蛋像是铅球那么重，而高耸着屁股让他渴望Zach。在他心中某个角落，他知道如果他的PA发现了这件事，这只会更加证明她那愚蠢的英雄崇拜理论。他最后放弃了，想着做DVD里一半的动作对于第一次来说已经足够，而且，无论如何他得去工作了。洗澡的时候，他试着集中精神在工作上，默念台词，但这艰难无比。通过所有这些，他才发现自己原来常常想着性。谁知道呢？

但是他按照要求做了，没有任何触碰。他有些许期待能在晚上无意识地发泄一次——这不能被视作他的错吧——但是法则甚至闯进他的梦中。

在梦里，他一直在跟Zach理论，“你不能这么乱来，”他跟Zach说，因为后者正坚持要穿上条纹衬衫配彩格呢夹克。

但Zach只是耸耸肩。“只要我想，我就能打破法则。停下，不许摸自己。停下！” Chris被惊醒，阴茎涨得发疼。

午餐的时候，他的手机因为一条短信嗡嗡作响。我希望你今天乖乖的。

这句话，只是这句话，差点让他在一堆人中间释放出来，他的手指紧紧攥住手机——这太奇怪了，Zach的触碰会让他释放，Zach的声音也会让他释放，但是一句屏幕上Zach的话？这已经超出了荒唐的范畴，进入了疯狂的境地。

我有。他回复。

法则1。Zach无需要多作解释，Chris就明白了，而这感觉很棒。有他们自己的专属语言，感觉棒极了。他囫囵吞下剩下的午餐，无视剧组其他人关于他胃口的戏弄，跑回他的拖车，照下屁股上的油漆笔记号，然后发给Zach。无论何时，只要Zach想要证明，它们就在哪里，而Chris会发给他看。这就是法则。

瑜伽？

有做。

整个DVD？

该死的。Chris想起了DVD上的后一半。Zach会在打电话的时候问起它们。他很可能正面临一个操蛋的测验。

差不多吧，他回复。今晚。我保证。他不能撒谎说自己已经做完了。这么做就破坏了第二条法则。

当他到家的时候，他赶在打电话给Zach前立马冲去做第二部分的DVD。因为今天轮到他打电话（法则3），愚蠢透顶的瑜伽对他紧绷的蛋蛋全无益处（都是因为法则4），可是他无论如何都得做瑜伽（法则5），因此他肆无忌惮地咒骂了Zach一通。但在瑜伽之后，他确实感觉好些了，冷静了些。

再过一百万年他也不可能向Zach承认这件事。

“是啊，我觉得，也许瑜伽真的有效，”在Zach问起的时候，Chris立刻说道。法则第二条。噢，操他妈的。

“这真是好消息,”Zach轻笑出声。

“我……我不想跟你说这个。我觉得我有点疯魔了，”Chris承认。“我满脑子都是法则。”他在床上轻轻躺下，试着避免给他的下半身再增添任何负担。

“好吧，”Zach说道。“别被条条框框栓得太紧。”

“不是，恩，我知道，我不是变得古怪什么的，我只是说——”

“我不是那个意思，”Zach说道。“而且我也不觉得你有哪里古怪。顺便说，我没有一直评判你的行为。你好像以为我在这么做。”

“我只是，不想让你失望，“Chris说道。”我不想变得太过……依赖。”因为他不想这停下，这次试验。他不想让Zach叫暂停。他正刚刚开始适应它。

“这看上去不太可能，”Zach高度自信地说道。“而且，如果我什么时候感觉到你有这种倾向，你知道我会告诉你的。我刚刚想说的是，你得把注意力集中在法则的目的上。履行它们非常重要，但是执行它们的理由更加重要。”

Chris叹了口气。

“你觉得法则是为什么而设，Christopher?”

“性事愉悦什么的？”

Zach笑了，那种真诚的、欢欣的笑让Chris的心跳快了一拍。“没错，我确定。其中有一些是。但这不是我们创设它们的理由。”

“为了建立规范。”

“对。还有呢？”

Chris转了转眼睛。Zach自己从不喜欢被人问东问西，然后现在他拼了命地来审问Chris。”还有……为了让我感觉更舒服。更踏实。有安全感。”他突然想到。“离你更近。”

“很好。这是为什么你得仔细地挑选它们的原因。”

“你的法则。那条——不让我手淫的。”

“嗯？“

”你说那有好处。”

“你不这么觉得么？”

“我知道那对我有什么好处，但是——”

“说出来，”Zach立刻说道。

Chris现在笑了起来。“我控制不了自己一直想你。想得脑子都迷糊了。我的注意力只能集中在你身上，当你允许我的时候……但是不止如此，”他沉思着说。“是么？嗯。不止如此。”Chris把枕头扯到他脑袋下面，放松身体。他的思路现在变得更清楚了。“这是我和你之间的联接，就像油漆笔记号。一个提醒。”

“一个不错的提醒？”Zach逗趣般问道。

“没那么棒，”Chris咬牙切齿地说。“但是确实有效。”

“很高兴听到你这么说。”

“但是那对你什么有帮助呢？”Chris又一次问道。这次他坚定不移地想要个答案。“法则第二条——诚实原则。”他警告道。Zach又一次笑了。

“我正准备回答呢，”他说道。“只是对你的想法感兴趣。”Chris听见他躺上床的声音。“类似的一些东西，”他说道。“联接。但是对我而言有一点点不同。”

“没那么对老二全神贯注？”Chris扭曲地暗示道。

“会少一点，确实。但是我觉得你会对答案感到惊讶。”

“噢，”Chris发出气声。

“有些时候——有些时候，感觉自己对生命中的某样东西保有完全的控制，这很棒。这……很让人安定。”

这对Chris而言是新鲜事。感觉上Zach总是那么充满控制，完全掌控自己，以至于想到他可能不完全如此都让人觉得怪怪的。“我希望你触碰自己，为我，”Zach说道。正当Chris发出开心的声音，他又补充道，“我不会让你射出来，所以别这么激动。”

Chris花了一秒钟时间来提醒自己，法则不仅仅是为了他自己的利益。它们也是为了Zach的利益而存在。

“好吧，”他说道。然后又加了一句，“谢谢你。”

Zach深深地吸了一口气。”你刚刚是谢了我？为了不让你射？”

“是的。是，我感谢了你。”

“你是认真的？”

“对。我是。”

Zach呻吟一记。“你这是要杀了我。”

Chris笑了。”我知道你喜欢我乖乖的，”他说道。“顺从的。”

“没错，”Zach同意道，他的声音有些许颤抖，Chris心想他能视之为一次胜利。

“你想要告诉我怎么碰自己么？”他天真无邪地问。

“不。不——这次你可以自己告诉我。告诉我你在对自己做什么。还有别射出来，Christopher。”

Chris吞咽下自己的渴望。“我不会的，”他说道。“但是你让我这么的硬，Zach，你都想象不到。这他妈的都开始疼了。”他热切地脱掉牛仔裤，把一只手轻柔地放在他的阴茎上。这疼极了。“但是我猜，你对此很高兴，是不是？”他说道。Zach发出一声微弱的声音表示同意。“我觉得那么热，浑身上下，我的老二好像在被火焰灼烧。”他用指尖轻轻敲点顶端，颤抖着。好奇Zach正在做什么。“嘿，你是不是在——”

Zach发出了一阵声响，有点像笑声，也有点像喘息。“当然，”他说道。“我被允许这么做。”

“你被允许这么做，”Chris重复了一遍。他的头昏昏沉沉，即使它已经倒在枕头上了。“我希望我能看到你。你从来不让我看你释放的样子。”

“有一次我让你看了，”Zach说道，他的声音因为欲望而模糊不清。

“只有一次，”Chris叹息道。“我见过最火辣的景致。哎呦。”他的阴茎在手中跳动着渴求爱抚，简直是过分敏感的。“我一整天都在发疼。我不知道，为什么我这么想要。只是因为我不能（射出来），我猜。我希望你能看到我现在的样子，”他说道，笑着。“你周五就能看到了……上帝啊，那会儿会比现在更严重。”

“我希望如此，”Zach欢快地说。“为我抚摸它一会儿，Christopher。告诉我那感觉怎么样。”

Chris用他的手轻轻地包裹住自己的阴茎，小心翼翼地套弄。“我不能做很久这个，”他喘息道。“这太逼近极限了。”

“只要一点点。来吧。这感觉怎么样？”

“这感觉——这太过头了。我想要——Zach。请你，不要让我再做下去了，我快要——”

“只要再一点点，”Zach说道。他的呼吸短促而不均匀得爆发开来。“你太棒了。只要再一点。你听上去不可思议。你听上去像是在经受疼痛。”

“我是很痛。我觉得我不能再坚持两天了，”Chris喘息不已。“我觉得我不能再坚持两分钟。求求你让我停下吧。求你。Zach，求你——”

“你为我湿透了么？下面都湿哒哒的？”

“是的，”Chris哽咽了。“我——”

“停下，”Zach说道。“停下。现在。”然后Chris，充满感激地，立刻拿开了自己的手。在电话线的那端，Zach发出了断断续续的高潮的声音，而Chris不得不把手指甲狠狠掐进大腿内侧的肉里，避免自己意外地射出来。“操，”Zach最后说，好像很惊讶似的。“那真是……你是对的。”他仍在试着调整自己的呼吸。“确实，从一开始就应该像这样玩电话性爱。”

“是吧，为什么你不——”

“周五，”Zach说道。“周五，Christopher。”

“我知道。”Chris开始笑，是那种大大的、傻傻的笑容，让他庆幸没人在周围会看见。“我等不及了。已经把行李都收拾完了。”他重新小心地套上牛仔裤，有些感激Zach换了个话题。他渗出的前液流满了整个腹部。

“你能在我家呆几个晚上，对不？”Zach带着些许困意地问道。

“该死的，是的。别管我的PA了。再说了，她懂什么？她还认为我在英雄崇拜你呢，看在上帝的份上。”

“很显然她是一位能力有限的女性。只是恰好为你的事业创造了奇迹。”

“噢，得了，别试着让我觉得愧疚。”

“你没必要非得照着她的想法走，Pine。而且她只是在做本职工作，”Zach指出。“而且考虑到她的说法，她有一位异常难搞的客户。”

“别鼓励她了，”Chris抱怨道。“还有别再背着我的面谈论我。”

Zach大笑。“我得去洗漱了。我把我最喜欢的衬衫射得到处都是，该死的。”

“好吧。但是……”

“嗯？”

“那些就是全部的法则了么？那五条？”

“我们可以根据情况变化再加。没必要这么赶。”

这好像很合理。”我希望你没有毁了你的衬衫，”Chris得意地笑。

”把你的手从老二上拿开，“Zach说道。”或者别的什么。“

”我明白。我没有。我不会的。”

“周五，”Zach又一次说。

“周五,”Chris咧着嘴笑。

“牢记法则。”

“我会的，”Chris保证道。

说的就好像他会忘记一样。


	3. Touched

当Chris走到他在纽约的酒店房门前时，他叫住了那个坚持要替他提包的门童，给了他一大笔小费。“送到这里就行了，”他友善地笑着说到。他一直等到那个，眼冒精光的好奇门童走进电梯关上门位置。不管怎样有些酒店的员工可能已经知道了，可小心谨慎点总没有错。

他的手里有一张门卡，可不知怎么他觉得不该用。期待感令他有些头重脚轻，起得太早也让他此刻无比疲劳。他举起手又放下，反复了两次才下定决心敲门，之后的等待是漫长的，几乎长过头了。在他打算要再敲一次门的时候它开了——而Zach就在里面，看上去一如既往，面带微笑，眼中有着脆弱的神情。正是这样的表情让Chris的自信心回来了一些。至少他不是唯一一个担心他们之前有什么改变的人。

“嘿，”Zach说着，斜靠在门框上。看着他的大长腿和打理过的头发，Chris怀疑他最近是不是有练习过，反复排练了确保一切顺利。

“嘿，”Chris说。“你住进来时他们没刁难你吧？”

Zach慢悠悠地上下打量着他。“你的PA留了说明，所以没事。看见没，她总还是有些优点的。你看上去……”

Chris伸手触碰他，可Zach一把抓住他的腰，把他拉进来。身后的门咔哒一声碰上后，Zach立刻抱住他，把他向他们进来的反方向推去，把Chris重重压在关闭的门上。“噢，好吧，”他刚说着，嘴巴就被Zach的舌头整个填满了。他原本还期待着几句我想你或者我爱你，但这样也好。比好还要好。Zach把他的手臂拉过头顶固定在门上。

一切就如同他的记忆一模一样。

“等等，等等！”他喘息着，当Zach从他的嘴边移开时。

“你最好给我个合适的理由，”Zach凑在他耳边说。

“我的包，”Chris虚弱地说到。“我把它忘在外面了。”

Zach大笑着，退开一些，Chris像发神经一样对他笑着，他希望能保留下这一刻，就像这样，直到永远。

“你在干什么，干嘛这么盯着我？”Zach也笑了。

“拍照片呢。”Chris说着敲敲太阳穴。

“好吧，你看上去好像马上要疯了一样。挪一挪。我们最好把你的包拿进来免得有些丧心病狂的家伙找到它。”

Zach提起他的箱子的时候，Chris打着哈欠环顾房间。套房的陈设很漂亮，高雅，而且设施完善，可Chris什么都记不得，只记得Zach今天穿了条紧到不可思议的牛仔裤和丑到惊天动地的T恤衫。

“伙计，这真的是最糟糕的——”他还没来得及说出口，Zach又开始吻他了，力道奇大，重到仿佛会在明天留下淤青一般，他还把他的手臂抓在身后不让他动，于是Chris再也没法分心关注他的T恤衫了。

“你说什么？”当他们分开时Zach低声问道。

“没事。没事。继续吻我。”

Zach笑了，表情戏谑。“想我了？”

Chris挪近了些，胯部朝Zach的胯顶过去。“你觉得呢？”

“非常满意。嘿，把衣服脱掉，Christopher。”Zach放开他，站远一些好看得更清楚。

Chris的脸变成了粉红色，可他自觉地照他说的做了。Zach总喜欢抓住一切机会制造意外，所以Chris来的时候也准备好了迎接它们。当Zach离开LA的时候，Chris已经很习惯在他面前宽衣解带了，可分开后，分居两地后——一切都变了。他又回到过去那种有些尴尬的情绪中。

Chris脱到只剩一条内裤的时候Zach走到了近前，伸出一根手指沿着他的肩膀和胸口，划弄着他泛红皮肤上的湿痕。“你就像个害羞的处女。”

“闭嘴，”Chris吼叫到，他觉得他的耳朵也红了。

“你不喜欢我看着你的时候吗？”Zach的言语挑逗着他，让Chris迎合了上去。

“我更喜欢你摸我的时候，”他说。Zach则是轻轻地把他的手打掉了。

“我等再看到这景色已经等了太久了，所以也不打算急着干什么。你真他妈的美。”他又凑到近前，几乎圣洁地，给了他一个轻柔的吻。

“这是个诅咒，”Chris贴在他嘴边说到。“我背负着它生活。你是不会懂的。”他用手捧起Zach的脸，可Zach把他拉开了。

“把手放在你的背后。不许碰我。”

“不许碰你？”Chris很失望，可他照他说的做了。Zach看起来很高兴。他走进一点，用手指勾住Chris内裤的松紧带。Chris，一边努力保持着视线交流，一边重重咽了口口水，眨了眨眼睛。他看着Zach的嘴唇扯出一个似笑非笑的小表情，便试着再去吻他。Zach放任他轻轻扫过做自己的嘴唇，接着讲Chris的内裤拉了下来。

Chris的下身立刻就硬了。他感觉到最近越发熟悉的疼痛。自从一个星期前Zach给他下达命令后他就没射过，这让他痛苦得要死。Zach小心地捏着他的下巴端详他的眼睛。“你有乖乖的吗？”他问。“没有碰过你自己？”

Chris做出一个些许痛苦的表情给他看。“没有碰过我自己。”

Zach看上去很满意，他稍稍直起身体。“真美，”他又说了一遍，上下看着Chris。“一身的金光。你真像是个加州男孩儿。”Chris只觉得有什么说不清的东西刺痛了他，让他皱了皱眉毛。可接着Zach在他的肩膀上喘息着，带着他倒退着走进卫生间。“淋浴，”他简短说到。“是我想要你做的。”

对Chris来说淋浴的确是他很期待的主意。他闻上去还是一股烟和机场的味道。Zach让他对着墙站在温热的水流下，自己则在外面脱掉了衣服。当Zach的手在他的嘴唇上到处游走的时候，Chris撑在了瓷砖上。可Zach把他拉到自己的怀里，臂膀环抱着他。

“我一直想你。想死了。所以我想要让你变得干干净净的，”他对着Chris的耳朵说到。“然后我才会用我那些坏心眼的办法欺负你。”

“噢，操。”

“先不说别的。把肥皂递给我。”

Chris想开个有关捡肥皂的傻笑话，可他的嘴巴一如几秒钟前一般不听使唤了，他只好摸索着找到肥皂一把推进Zach的手里。

Zach没开玩笑；他在Chris的每一寸肌肤上都打上了肥皂，然后有条不紊地洗了干净。“我想念你身上的每个部分。”他的手轻柔地拂过Chris的勃起，感谢上帝，因为在他洗到那块儿的时候，Chris已经快要射出来了。“最好的要留到最后，”他最终说着，一只滑溜溜的手钻进了Chris的股缝。他在Chris朝他拱起身体的时候短短地笑了一声。“没我允许还是不能射。”Chris不满地呻吟起来。“噢，你知道你喜欢这样。”

他的手指沿着Chris屁股上的ZQ缩写描摹。“你还留着我给你的标记，”Zach低语着。“真是个好孩子。遵守着每一条法则。”

“我把油漆笔带过来了。”

“我们可以让它先褪掉在给你写个新的，”Zach的提议让Chris一阵轻颤。“在你走之前。你喜欢这个主意吗？”

“是的。”Chris迷糊了一秒钟，立刻抓着Zach的跨部把他拉近。“可我还不想这么早就想走的事情。”

“把你的手管好，”Zach恶狠狠地说，Chris猛得缩了回来。

“抱歉，”他嘟囔道。可这看起来还是不公平。他们分开那么久，现在居然连碰都不能碰一下？

“我们已经分开有一段时间了，”Zach和蔼地说到。“所以我估计你不会百分百服从。”

Chris不开心地用手指抠起自己的皮肤。“你这样很不公平，”他说。

Zach的另一只手上下抚弄着Chris的身体，然后温柔地用手指圈住他的咽喉。Chris能感觉到他的脉搏在Zach的掌中搏动，他垂下头靠在Zach的肩膀上。“是的。我没有。”Zach同意他的说法。

“掐我，”Chris说，接着对Zach发出的否定的哼声露出微笑。“哪天试试？”

“不太可能。”

“可——”

“不行。太危险了。可我要告诉你我打算干什么。先像这样玩弄你一会儿——”Chris感觉到他的手指正用力揉按着他的肛门，触感熟悉得令人心碎，让他渴望到大腿颤抖。“而然后，我会用我的舌头玩弄你。”

Chris能感觉到Zach听到他发出的声音后抵着他的脖子笑了。

“你会喜欢吗？”

“是的。”Zach不常替他做这种事，要做也是为了让Chris挑战最快高潮记录。而考虑到目前的情况……“是的，做吧。”

“乖乖地求我。”他的手指没停。

“求你？”

“不，用完整的句子请求我。”

“求你，”Chris说。“求你用你的舌头好吗？”

“不是这样——你要真心来求我。”

Chris动了动。他从来没法像Zach一样没羞没臊，尤其是遇到和他的屁股有关的问题时。可Zach已经开始轻轻地将指尖挤进他的体内，而他没法抵抗这种感觉。

“求你舔我的肛门好吗？”

“好一点了。可还是不够真心。再来一次。”

“老天爷，你就不能——”

“不行。”

“你为什么要这么做？”

Zach在他脖子上用力拧了一把。“因为我喜欢看你满脸通红的羞耻模样。现在，好好地，求我。”

Chris磨了磨牙齿。“Zachary Quinto，我能请求你用舌头把我操到膝盖软倒吗？”这次至少他得到了一声笑声。

“Christopher Pine，那是我的荣幸。”Zach领着他撑在墙边，将他的双脚分开一些。“别动。也别射出来。我是认真的。”

这很难。太难了。可他没多余的思考时间。Zach在他身后跪下开始了他第一口啃咬，沿着大腿越来越高，Chris也跟着开始呻吟。啃咬，Zach的双手掰开他的臀缝，他的舌头弹跳着探索者挑逗着，他的嘴巴吸吮着——一切都陡然激烈起来。而当Zach的舌头结结实实地从他的睾丸用力舔到尾椎骨的时候，Chris强迫自己躲开了。

“等等——Zach——这——我就要——太激烈了，”他断断续续地说着，总算回想起了他的放缓安全词。他意识到，他们两个目前都冲昏了头。Zach用力拧了拧他屁股和大腿的交接处。疼痛帮助Chris控制住了自己。

“你可真好搞定，”Zach说着又站起来。“嗷。不管怎样我的膝盖得救了。”

Chris用手指用力夹着他的性器根部，掐断了高潮。他扭转过身，背部靠在瓷砖上，双眼紧闭。“伙计，说真的。我现在一点挑逗都经不住。”Chris感觉快感在渐渐退去，可他还是太兴奋。

“好吧，”Zach笑起来。“让我先把你弄干。”Zach坚持用毛巾把他擦干，一边在他耳边喃喃说着“你看起来很累。”

“因为没法射所以觉得累，”Chris反驳到，就在Zach细致地将他的性器拍干时。他的确感到暴躁而且筋疲力尽，可上帝啊，在睡前他能滚床单了。

“你似乎是觉得我今晚会让你射了，”Zach乐呵呵地说。

Chris感觉到一阵怨恨袭来，可他什么都没说。Zach趣味盎然地看着他的脸。他伸出一根手指抚弄着Chris的两眼之间，抹平那里的皱痕。“你最近的表现非常好，忍了这么久，”他说。“我这道这对你而言很难。”

他妈的太对了，Chris心想。他应该得到奖励。

“来吧，”Zach笑着说。“到床上去。我会让你射的。”

Chris蹒跚地跟在他后面，放松下来的神经让他的双腿颤抖。他倒在床上，疲劳爬满了他的全身，可他还不打算就此妥协，绝不行。

“你想怎么来？”Zach问。他把Chris压在自己身下，头发垂落在眼睛周围，Chris觉得自己从来没见过这么美的景象。至少，在过去的六个星期里都没有。“你来选。这是你的奖励。快该是慢？”

“快。激烈。就像——像你第一次做的那样。”

Zach抬起眉毛。“你确定吗？间隔时间很久了。你会疼的。”

Chris点头。“我很想念那种疼痛。我想感觉疼痛。”

Zach的眼睛闪烁着光，他的手指握紧了Chris的肩膀。“好吧，”他说。“如果那真的是你想要的东西。”

Chris充满喜悦地笑了。

“那你想要我怎么做？温柔点？还是别太温柔？”

“你有什么时候温柔过吗？”Chris几乎喘不过气来。

“嘿，现在。我还是能温柔的，Christopher，”Zach邪笑着，一边揉捏Chris的乳头直到他尖叫起来。

“当然可以，”Chris也笑着说。“好吧，对我温柔点。”

“你今天过得够漫长的了，”Zach附和道。“我会很温柔的。反正这一周我还有很多打算。”

温柔，对于Zach来说，是将Chris反过来跪趴着，一只手把他的脸按进枕头里，一边操他一边揉捏他的后颈。那动作很粗野，而且是的，很疼，因为Chris已经好几个星期没这么玩过了，这是自Zach离开后他有过的最棒的感觉。

当他玩腻了这个姿势，Zach把他翻过来，将Chris的双腿推到胸口。“看着我，”他说。Chris看着他的眼睛发出一声愉悦的叹息。“你想要我吗？”

“是的，来吧。”他伸手抓他，可Zach按住了他的腰。

“没批准前不许碰我，Christopher。你想要碰我，先要求我。”

是啊。真够温柔的。“求你了我能摸你吗，Zachary？”

Zach开始重重地朝Chris体内撞去，顶得他一阵阵战栗。他感觉到Zach的手指用力握着他的腰。是的，会留印子的，他满足地心想。Zach接着把Chris的手指放入嘴里吸吮，仿佛不断提醒着Chris他是如何一次次用舌头让他射的。他的手指不禁弯曲，Zach轻柔地咬住它们，从嘴里慢慢地抽了出来。

“不行，”他说，Chris得想一下才明白他的意思。

“不行？”

“不行，我不能碰我。”Zach说着把Chris的手拉过来，湿滑的舌头舔起他的掌心来。

Chris的喉咙里挤出一声呻吟，他顶起胯部，说。“Zach，别这样。”

“但你可以摸你自己。因为我今天很温柔。对不对？”

“非常温柔，”Chris哀叫到。摸他自己？现在可没用，如果Zach不让他——

Zach一边继续盯着Chris，一边朝他的掌心里吐了口唾沫。这差点让他把持不住。“Zach，严肃点，我没法忍到——”

“你最好撑住，”他低吼道。Chris闭上眼睛，因为如果他再看下去，他绝对会当场射出来。他感觉到Zach把他的手掌按下去，感觉到自己的手指握住了自己的阴茎。“动起来，”Zach说。“你想要摸，那就让你摸。”

Zach开始以哪种他想要Chris很快射出来的节奏律动，Chris对自己在几乎超越亘古的分别之后还依旧记得这韵律而感到惊讶。“Zach——”

“我知道，”他说。“在忍一小会儿，就一小会儿，不会很久的。”Chris能听见Zach也快到极限了，所以他会等。他拉扯着自己的老二，用力咬着嘴唇，试图想想别的事情来转移注意力，但这简直不可能。“老天，我真想你，”Zach说到，Chris又睁开了眼睛，看到自己的男朋友沉醉在和他的性爱中——这太难以承受了。

“Zach。”

“去吧。”

Chris的身体拱起来抬离床板，高潮席卷而来的激烈程度震惊了他。接着Zach贴身上来，让自己的嘴够到Chris的肩膀。啮咬的疼痛就好像是第二次高潮。而最终，终于，Zach允许他摸了——让他抓着自己的后颈将他拉进，再次咬上他的肩头。

那之后，Chris就不肯放他走了。他像个八爪鱼一样缠着，就算Zach想推开都做不到。他的双腿和双臂缠在Zach修长的躯干上，固执地抱着他。

“我……”他开口，却说不下去。

“我知道，”Zach低声说，一边轻柔地亲吻他的脖子。可下一秒他又说到，“可你把你射出来的玩意儿都蹭到我身上了，难受死了。”

Chris大笑。“真可惜啊。”他又多抱了几分钟后放开了些。“好吧。”

他强迫自己从床上爬起来去洗澡。已经没有力气冲澡了，可Zach跟着他过去，用一块暖暖的湿毛巾替他擦了身体。“谢谢，”Chris说。“我有点……”他哈欠连天。Zach想替他的肛门旁揉点药膏，可Chris不让他。“我没事，”他坚持说。他已经忘记Zach对事后护理那一套有多坚持了，可现在怎么看都觉得是在添乱。“这他妈是我的屁股眼儿，”Chris坚决地说。“我没事。”

Zach对此很不开心，可他放弃了；最终还是放任了Chris自己的选择。

“感觉还好吗？”当他们俩都回到床上时Zach问。他仰面躺着，望向头顶充满艺术气息的吊扇。

Chris哼哼了一声，权当表示同意。他太累太舒服，浑身酸痛到不想说话了。

“说不出话了，哈？我猜这是个好迹象。”

“非常好，”Chris慢慢地说，感觉自己肯定努力过头了。“现在睡一会儿，好不？”他从天亮就忙到现在，已经撑不住了。

“好的。你睡吧。我们可以晚点交流。”

Chris又哼了哼。

“我真希望你可以一直和我住在这边的房子里，”Zach说。“那就太棒了。我真的很喜欢这里的社区。我觉得你也会喜欢的。”

突然间Chris不那么困了。“你知道我想要和你呆在一起。”

“是的，我知道。”

“他们叫我要万事小心，”Chris简短地说，Zach朝他瞥了一眼。

“我知道，”Zach小心地说。“我只是想表达那样就好了。”

Chris感觉他的怒火渐渐燃起，他想叫自己闭嘴，却已经说了出来。“要是可以的话我会的，可是他们说——”

“是啊我知道。我没有在指责你。老天爷啊。”

Chris支着手肘把自己撑起来。“嘿，抱歉我没有你那么该死得潇洒，Zach，但是我猜——”

Zach也坐起来，眉毛皱成一团。“你因为我想要你住在我家而对我发火？开什么玩笑？”

他们互相怒视着对方。

Chris倒回到床上。他已经累到闹不动了。“随便吧。”Zach看着他，他能感觉到，可他还是闭上了眼睛。

“我不想和你吵，”Zach静静地说。

“我们没有吵架。就——让我睡一会儿。”

一个小时后当他醒来，Zach依旧坐在他的身边，正在阅读Chris在飞机上解闷用的书。“我从没想到你是丹布朗【悬疑推理小说家，著有达芬奇密码，天使与恶魔等】的粉丝，”Zach说。

“去你的。我只不过是看到什么就买了，”Chris抵触地说到，Zach立刻丢给他一个生气的表情。

“我是突然不会讲英语了吗？因为我随便讲什么都好像是你烂透了的意思。”

Chris把枕头拉过头顶，什么都没说。可他胸口好像堵着什么，像个球一样大得难受。

“好了，行了吧。我要再去洗个澡。”Chris感觉到Zach站起身时书扔回到床上弹了一下，可他就是不肯从枕头下面向外看一眼。

“我只是累了，”他说，可Zach已经离开了卧室。Chris顿时觉得愤怒又暴躁又阴暗，他甚至希望Zach能就这么滚回他操蛋的完美公寓和他操蛋的完美生活住在操蛋的完美纽约，让他一个人一无建树地回洛杉矶去。

Chris拖着身体起床，打开他的行李箱，拿出一件绒线衫穿上。他窝进沙发里打开液晶电视。什么好看的，可他还是盯着银幕，却没有看，于是里想起了水声，他的心情变得愈发阴暗。等到淋浴的流水声停止时，Chris感觉自己变成了个充满苦涩黑洞，在Zach最爱的城市中心扩种，把一切美好事物都吸进去毁灭殆尽。成了窝在沙发里的一个奇点【科学定义太晦涩了，文里差不多就是黑洞的中心或者触发点的意思】。

Zach的腰上低低地裹着条毛巾走出来，站在电视机前，双手交抱。

“你挡住我了，”Chris面无表情地说。

“你他妈的到底怎么了，Chris？嘿——看着我。”Chris愤愤地将他的视线拉回到Zach的脸上。Zach看起来也生气了，可还有——一些别的情绪。那是Chris很少见到也很不愿见到的神情。Zach很担心。

Chris立刻站起来朝他伸出手去。“别露出这种表情，”他在Zach的颈窝里说到。他把他拉近，不管Zach身上还是湿漉漉地沾着水。

“对不起，”Zach说着，双臂环抱住了Chris。“不管我做错了什么。对不起。”

Chris用力抱紧他。“不，是我的错。我只是——我不知道。我想你。”

“看上去可不像你说的一样。”

Zach发丝上的水珠滴落在Chris的肩膀上，冰凉的触感沿着肩膀滑到他的背部。他慢慢靠回到椅背上，看着Zach。“我想你，”他又说到。“我讨厌这样的感觉。而且我想要你回来，我知道——”他抬起手制止了想说话的Zach。“我知道这会有多艰难。而且……你的一言一行都好像你再也不会回LA了。”

Zach还是一脸害怕的样子。“所以你想说什么？”

“我想说这很艰难。”Chris皱起眉毛，有些不明所以。“我觉得我们应该——”

“好的，当然。可以。随便吧。”

“——制定一个见面计划，”Chris说完了。

“噢！真的？噢。好的。”Chris看着Zach抹了抹一脸的惊讶和释然，又变回那个不咸不淡的表情，就好像在上演技课一样。

“我以为我要说什么？”

“我不知道。我只是……随便附和。”

Chris怀疑地看着他。“四个字，Quinto。诚。实。原。则。”

Zach在心里默默骂了一声。“你知道的，你真的是‘烂透了’，”他说。“要是你真的想知道，我以为你要说我们需要冷静一段时间。”

Chris盯着他直看，可Zach假装整了整他的毛巾。“你为什么会这么觉得呢？”

“因为我曾经被说过很多次‘需要冷静一下’，而你先前的话里有太多关键词了。而且——而且你一直表现得好像和我有深仇大恨一样。”他说着抬起头，丢给Chris一个挑衅的眼神。

“哦。”Chris的眼睛垂下来。“说实话，伙计？我只是……嫉妒。”

Zach不明就里。“我绝对不会背着你偷腥。”

Chris郁闷地扯扯嘴角。“Zach，我是在嫉妒纽约。”

“为什——”

“是啊，我知道这听起来很夸张。所以别取笑我，行不？我现在经不起任何玩笑。”

“你嫉妒纽约？可——为什么？”

“因为你喜欢这儿。你喜欢这个城市。”

“可你知道比起纽约我更爱你的，对不对？”Zach本来是想开个玩笑，可接着他看到Chris的表情。“噢…Christopher。”

“再说一遍。”

“比起纽约我更爱你。多得多。”

他们郑重地互相看着对方。“好吧。”Chris最后说到。“我肯定疯了，对不对？”

“也许只是被小小的感动了，”Zach笑起来。“不过这没事。我爱你的招牌式疯模样。”

Zach将他拉起身吻住，这让Chris好受了些。踏实了些。不像刚刚那样疯狂了。远距离恋爱什么的突然间变得不那么问题重重了。“所以我们需要继续用法则。并且我们需要尽可能频繁地见面，”Chris在Zach吸吮他的脖子的时候边想边说。“足够小心慎重。而且我们需要设定好日期。以后至少能有些值得期待的东西。”

“听着不错，”Zach说着，一边舔舐他的脸蛋。

“知道，你几乎没怎么给我留标记，”Chris抱怨道。“我以为这会是你想做的第一件事。”

Zach抬起头，戏谑地笑了。“真急性子，你总是这样。我告诉过你，我喜欢事事按计划来，可这个计划要持续几天时间。而且我知道你肯定累了，所以——”

“你从来就没有嫉妒过吗？”Chris突然问到，Zach一惊。

“洛杉矶么？”他问到，一副完全不可置信的口气。

“不是，”Chris说。“我的意思是……那种假扮的情侣关系。狗仔照片。”

“你都发消息告诉我了。”

没错。每当有Chris带着一个好似是他女朋友的女人被狗仔队拍到发在小报和网络八卦版上的时候，他觉得必须给Zach发消息解释。Zach漫不经心的回复让他每每怪异，为什么他自己要这么在意。可他还是次次都这么做了。

“你真的不在意？”Chris问，口气游移不定。

Zach温柔地托起他的后颈，将他拉过来，额头相抵。他回答时候的口气轻柔了很多。“我把你发来的每一条短信都存下来了，需要的时候就重新读一遍。要是你任那些照片流出而不说明的话，我绝对会变得一团糟。可你没有。所以我也没有。”

Chris想了一会儿。“好吧，这下我觉得自己像个混账。”

“你不是混账。可如果能让你感觉好些的话，你可以补偿我，”Zach微笑着，Chris只感觉全身一阵轻颤。可Zach现在说的话没有那种意思。“让我带你出门游览这个城市。求你了。我想要展示给你看。”他的眼睛里充满了激情，Chris只能试着无视自己心口的疼痛。

“好吧，”Chris叹了口气。“带我出去认识你的婊子。可我要先洗个澡。”他打开行李箱拿出换洗衣服，Chris突然想起来。“噢，嘿——我给你买了个礼物。从LA。”

Zach正在镜子前打理头发，脸上露出一丝惊讶。他转身，Chris简直能读出他的心里话。LA那边我还能有什么想要的？Chris努力无视那表情，维持住自己的笑容。

“大概有软掉了，”他抱歉地说着。“可我估计没多大问题。”他拿出一个熟悉的纸袋。

Zach看上去很是感动。“你给我买了块曲奇？”他打开袋子向里面张望。“哇哦。四块曲奇！”

“你说过这边的口味不一样，”Chris耸耸肩。“而我猜你对这个还有瘾。所以，是啊。我本以为安检的时候会被没收，不过——幸好。”

Zach的拥抱从没有这么大力过。

“呃呃，”Chris最后憋出一句。“我需要氧气，伙计。”

“抱歉。”Zach表情羞涩地放开了他。他的眼睛亮亮的，Chris假装自己没有看见。

“好吧，该死的，要是我知道你那么喜欢——”  
“我喜欢，”Zach看着他，真诚地说到。“我真的就那么喜欢。”

“所以LA还是有点好东西的对不对？”

Zach对他笑起来，那是一种Chris从未见过的让人神魂颠倒的笑容。“LA的好东西远不止这点，”他说。“我不会忘记那些美好的事物的。”

 

***

 

Zach说他们可以走去餐厅或者叫辆车，可Chris还是愿意活动活动腿脚。再说，他现在最好尽量避免坐着。

“你真是一点都不留情，伙计，”他瑟缩着说道。

“那可是你要求的。而且之后，你还不让我——”

“是啊，我知道，我知道，”Chris叹气。“我只是想说，你最好记下来：好痛。”

“我今晚会回来和你一起过夜的，”Zach边走边说，“可我想让你明天住到我家，好不好？我真的很想叫你过来。”

“大佬范啊你，是不是？”Chris说，可他被Zach的期待逗笑了。“当然，Zach。我们一起。”

尽管已经不早了，餐厅还是坐得满满的，可他们还是想办法空出了一张相对私密的桌子。“这儿的煎蛋卷超好吃，而且是用有机鸡蛋做的，”Zach热情地介绍到。“不过烤鸡肉色拉也非常还吃。或者可以尝尝他们的炸豆丸子拼盘——”

“我就要那个鸡肉色拉好了，”Chris说着皱了皱鼻子。Zach笑起来。“我还需要向你请教点事情。有关事业发展的。”

“什么？”Zach听着很惊讶。

“我想参加一个话剧的选角，”Chris解释到。“我的PA和经纪人都觉得目前我应该继续拍电影。可我真的想再做点剧院相关的工作。而且，我觉得演话剧的时候狗仔会少烦我一点。”

Zach一脸疑惑。

“怎么？”

“呃，就是……如果你要为了公共形象而假装和美女约会的话，我觉得不管拍电影还是演话剧，对狗仔而言都没啥区别。”他随意地说到，手里玩着餐具。可Chris立刻狠狠看了他一眼。“我是说，关键点在于被拍到照片。或者至少被坊间谈论到。”

“所以你觉得我应该停止——”

“Chris，我认为你应该干你最擅长的工作，”Zach暧昧地笑着说。“如果你想搞话剧，你就去。”他喝下一大口水。

“你真心是这么想的？”Chris挑起眉毛。

“是的。根据法则第二条，诚实原则，我就是这么想的。”

“噢，呃，好吧。”

晚饭送上来后，他们安静地吃了一会儿。Chris觉得自己饿极了，狼吞虎咽地扫空了盘子。

“你需要帮忙不？”Zach哼笑一声说到。

“吃饭的时候别说话。”Chris用力把嘴里的东西咽下去后又说了一遍。“飞机餐太难吃了。我从来不吃。然后等到了这儿以后，立刻滚床单滚了个天昏地暗。我饿死啦，Quinto。所以你的手要是敢靠近这边哪怕一点点，就等着被我切手指吧。”

“走之前我有问你要不要吃曲奇的。”

“那是你的，”Chris说。“就好像这些是我的。”

“我了个去，”Zach说。“你对食物的占有欲太可怕了。”他若有所思地吮着自己的叉子，看着Chris再次胃口大开地吃着沙拉。“也许我们应该加一条新的法则：Zach可以随意吃光Chris盘子里的食物。”

Chris皱眉。“想都别想。”

“但为什么不行呢？”Zach傻笑地看着他。他在桌底下伸开腿，轻轻地踢了Chris一下。“哈？为什么不行呢？”

Chris停下，手里的叉子上叉着最后一口鸡肉，车打芝士和烤甜椒，看着Zach。“行吧，”他叹了口气，将叉子戳到Zach嘴边。“如果你真想要。吃吧。”

Zach先是一惊，接着笑起来。“我在开玩笑，”他说。“别担心，Pine。我是不会把食物从你嘴里抢走的。”他说着把Chris的手推回到他自己的盘子上方。

晚餐后，Zach想带Chris去他最喜欢的夜店，Chris尽管贫惫不堪，还是同意了。Zach在餐厅外扬手想要拦下一辆出租车，可回头看了眼Chris。“等等。你看上去很累，”他说着，把手放下。

“我没事，”Chris耸耸肩。“我没事。”

“你看上去累得快死了。”

“我很好，”Chris坚持说。“来吧，你想要带我游览你的城市。那就走吧。反正现在在LA还早。我还过着西岸时间没倒过时差来。”

Zach不为所动。“LA那边已经11点了。”

“也挺早的。算是吧。”

“Chris——”

一辆出租车不耐烦地在他们前面鸣起喇叭，把两人吓得一跳。“老天！”Chris大笑。“好啦，我现在醒透了。来吧，”他说着坐进车内。Zach跟着进来。“我们去哪儿？”Chris问到。

“就去Bowery酒店，”Zach对司机说，后者一路上都在絮絮叨叨地抱怨他们让他白等了多少时间，最后只开了几个路口那么远。

“Zach，说真的，我想去——”

“Christopher，闭嘴，”Chris以前也听倒过这样的口气，尽管那很少发生在卧室之外。他合上了嘴巴。事实上，他对能直接回酒店而感到欣慰。他的屁股依旧酸痛，肩膀还因为先前Zach的啃咬而疼痛。并不是说他在后悔什么。可，还是会难受。他需要时间恢复。也许还得抹点他过去一直讨厌的屁股乳霜才行。想到Zach在这方面总是事事正确，他很恼火。

他们到Bowery后，Chris注意到Zach给了司机两倍的车钱，平息了他的怒火。Zach走进酒店的时候一句话都没说，可Chris已经累到无暇关注了。在电气里他不停地弯着腰打哈欠，最后只好甩头保持清醒。当他在电梯门的镜面上注意Zach的眼睛时，他看上去有点吓人。

“你要是想的话我们可以再滚几次床单，”Chris提议，“但我不能保证全程处于清醒状态。”

镜面中的Zach怒视着他，Chris转过头去看向实体的Zach。

“怎么了？我开玩笑。你干嘛这么生气？”

可Zach只是摇了摇头。他等Chris走出电梯，紧紧地跟着他穿过大厅走到房门前。Chris跌跌撞撞地靠上墙壁，仿佛魂不守舍一样，Zach从他笨拙摸索着的手里拿过门卡。

“进去吧，”Zach说着打开房门。可他听上去不生气了，好像已经放弃了。“换了衣服就上床去。”  
“不要，”Chris倔强地喊到。“你又不是我老板。”好吧，这句话说出来真是蠢透了。他小时候和妹妹吵架才会用到这一句。“我是说……我已经快他妈的三十岁，我不需要你来告诉我几点睡觉！”他要是把最后那个又长又大的哈欠忍下来的话，这话听上去说不定还有些分量。

Zach拉起他的手臂温柔地将他向里推。房间里只有他们走之前打开的床头灯散发着微光。门在他们身后轻轻地合上，Zach站在那儿看了有一分钟，接着转身，给了Chris一个陌生的表情。“我想再增加一条法则。”

Chris呻吟着说。“你可以吃我那该死的饭菜，要是你真的这么在意的话。”

“不是，”Zach生硬地说。“我想要加的法则是，‘Zach可以随时随地，依他的喜好对Chris做任何事。’”

“唔。这听上去有点极端，”Chris说到。即使用他那累得一团浆糊的脑袋去想，这也不像是Zach平常会要求的事情。“我得仔细考虑一下。这真的是……你想要的东西吗？”

“当然不是，”Zach说着，鼻子里发出一声挫败的哼声。

“那你为什么又生气了？”Chris恶狠狠地问。

“因为你好像已经丧失了所有的自我保护意识，这太他妈吓人了，Pine。更别说，很危险。”

“我有保护自己，”Chris弱弱地说。“我有……保护。”

“没有。你没有。”Zach叹口气。“你要求我干你——用激烈的方式和最少的准备工作好让你自己疼——然后又拒绝事后的护理。你一整天几乎什么都没吃，可当我开玩笑要吃光你的晚饭的时候，你居然不当回事。我想要拉着你出去夜游，你居然不管自己已经累到站不稳，还同意了。”他顿了顿，Chris看得出他心里一团乱。“我提议增加一条完全不合理的法则而你——居然真的在考虑而不是一口回绝我。我的意思是，接下来你还想怎样？”

“你觉得我变得依赖你了？”Chris问，可他不敢听回答。

“这和依赖没关系，”Zach皱眉。“就像我说的，我会告诉你我的想法。所以别担心这种事。我只是想搞清楚为什么你那么……”

Chris气得脸通红。“大概是因为我爱你，你个木头脑袋！”

Zach努了努嘴。“我很感动。”

Chris想继续装出生气的样子，可他也忍不住——他也笑了。“好啦，也许这不是最浪漫的表达方式，但我说的是实话。我想要你快乐。所以如果只是把晚餐分给你一点和比平时晚睡一点，算不上什么牺牲。”

“但你得照顾好自己，”Zach坚持到。他用指尖轻轻触碰着Chris的臂膀，露出一个Chris习惯叫做大灰狼的笑容。“要是把自己搞垮了，你对我也就没什么用了。”

Chris觉得脑袋一阵眩晕，呼吸顿时急促起来。“是啊，”他同意。“是啊，一点没错。”

Zach将他拉到怀里抱住。“你太慷慨了，Christopher，”他说。“甚至，有点利他主义。可有的时候你也需要自私一点。”

“可那样的话我就会干傻事，比如喝酒喝到烂醉或者在凌晨两点打你电话，”Chris指出。

“好吧，那就不要那么自私，”Zach急忙更正。“我相信奥普拉【美国脱口秀名主持人】为此造过一个词。适当利己主义还是什么的。”

Chris笑起来。“好的。我明白了。所以现在我真的要滚去睡了。”

“当然，应该的。你看上去像只僵尸。”

“可，”Chris又说，“我有个适当利己主义的要求。”

“哇哦。活学活用嘛。”

“拜托，”Chris说着，拉起他朝床边走去。他站定，飞快地脱掉衣服，看着Zach好奇地看着他的样子。“别太激动啊，”Chris说。“我是真的快要睡死过去了。”Zach的眼睛饶有兴趣地眯了起来。当他脱到只剩一条平角裤，Chris爬上床，朝Zach露出期待的眼神。

Zach耸耸肩，也脱到只剩一条内裤；走到Chris朝他拍拍示意的床的另一侧。他一睡上去，Chris立刻朝他扑过去，双臂紧紧缠住他，双腿和他的腿缠在一起。Zach看着他开心的样子笑了。

“你这个抱抱控的要求真多。”

“你之前一直都不让我碰你，”Chris说。“所以我想要整夜都抱着你。”

“整夜，哈？就是你的要求？”

“是的，”Chris对他说。“就是这个要求。”

“要这么睡的话你会不会把口水流到我身上？也许我该穿一件衬衣——”

“不行，”Chris哼了一声。“而且你必须保证。一整晚。就算你觉得太热，那至少——至少拉着我的手什么的。”

“我保证，”Zach说。“就算我觉得太热。一整晚，都不会放开你的。”

“嘿，”Chris还在努力保持清醒，问到。“这是不是你过去这么干的原因？好让我得上……抱抱饥渴症？”因为Zach才是那个喜欢相互依偎一整晚的人，无意识地在床上追随Chris，知道他们睡在一个枕头上面。通常来说Chris喜欢相互留有一些翻身的空间。

Zach只是微笑，深处空闲的手把灯关了。

“真是好策略，”Chris挣扎着说到。他坠入梦乡前最后感觉到的，是Zach的手臂环绕着他，Zach的嘴唇贴上他自己的嘴唇，向他轻声说到我也想你。


	4. Polaris

Chris 在第二天早上醒来，Zach的鼻子正紧紧地卡在他的脖子和枕头之间的空隙里，而Zach的腿蜷曲着，重重地压在他的屁股上。他在满足中笑了。当他们还一起在LA的时候，他有时会抱怨Zach过分豪放的睡姿。但是Zach一去纽约，Chris就发现自己不顾一切地想要再次被他紧压在床上。

他耸了一小下肩就发现Zach动了。他转过头，直直地看进那双睡意未褪的棕色眼睛。

“嗨。”

“嗨。”

他们不约而同懒懒地笑了一下，分享这一刻。

“你知道么？”Chris说道，挪动他被Zach的腿压住的那一半身体。Zach做了一个奇怪的瑜伽式扭曲动作，用腿缠住Chris的腰，把他拉得甚至更近了些。

“什么？”

“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。除了早上嘴里的口气。”

“而且，”Chris哈了一口气，“我只有很短一段自由支配的时间。”

“我听说了。”

“还有谣言说，我喜欢让我的男朋友把痕迹留得满身都是。”

“嗯。”

“嗯？”

“今晚。首映礼之后。”

Chris又滚了回去，元气满满地做了个伸展。“我能得到一个早晨的——”干嘛要问，当然能。当然可以，Chris这么想着，当Zach滚到他上方的时候。

“你的屁股怎么样了？”他问道。

“你要知道，在我的家乡，直接询问某人的屁股的情况可是不礼貌的。至少在他们喝完一天的第一杯咖啡之前。”

Zach戏谑地笑了。“很抱歉冒犯了你脆弱的神经。但是我想确定你没事。”

“如果是为了能多做几次的话？当然没事。”

“不，我没这么打算。所以，告诉我，你那珍贵的蔷薇花蕊到底怎么样了？”

Chris哼了一声，推了推Zach。“从我身上下来，让我自己看看。”他滑下床，又伸了个懒腰，然后走向洗手间。

“还有，往里面抹点儿乳液！”Zach在他身后喊道。

“好的，好的，好的，” Chris含混不清地说。

“那为什么今天早上没有床单滚？”Chris之后一边收拾要带去Zach家的一小包行李，一边问道。

“我想在下次做的时候把你送进潜意识空间。但在那之后，你会有一段时间不能恢复，而且还有排满了游览计划的繁忙一天等着我们呢。所以你不得不等等了。”Zach坐在床上玩手机。

Chris对自己笑了笑。他喜欢Zach说这些事时的随性感觉。他有很长一阵子没进过潜意识空间，长到他都快忘记那回事了。几乎。“如果我进不去了怎么办呢？”他说道，突然有点焦虑。

“那不太可能，”Zach说道。“记得多带几件T恤。”Chris乖乖地多打包进两件T。“噢，嘿——你从来没跟我说过。你那晚和朋友在一起怎么样了？”

“我朋友？”Chris皱眉。他转了过去，表面上好像是要去拿几双袜子，实际上主要是因为不想让Zach看到他的脸。

“你知道的。说要过来的那个。你说，你觉得自己没有那么像一个——”

“噢，对了，”Chris打断道。“对，Dave。”他捏紧了手里的袜子，好像那是一个压力球。他已经太厌烦那种被侮辱和不被需要的感觉了。也许，现在，他可以就这么把那些都遗忘在LA。“那挺顺利的，”他说道，这句话从他嘴里冒出来的时候，他甚至有一点恨自己了。“我们很开心。”

“哇哦，”Zach说道。那时Chris才意识到，Zach能从一面挂在对面墙上的巨大镜子里看见他的脸。有他们的视线相互胶着了一会儿，几乎太漫长了，然后Chris移开了视线。他不能再承受多一会儿Zach脸上的失望。“Christopher。你——”

“我很抱歉，”Chris含混不清地说。“我很抱歉，我……他取消了，行么？我只是不想……”

他在沉默中继续打包，试着不要去看Zach。

“你知道，”Zach过了一会儿说道，“如果你不想要诚实原则，我们没必要……”

“我想要诚实原则，”Chris急切地说，把东西都推到袋子里更深的地方。“我想要。我只是——忘记了。”

“忘记了？”

“对不起。”

“你不是忘了。你是在撒谎。故意的。”

“我说了，我很抱歉，”Chris怒气冲冲地说。

“如果你真的承担一点责任，我会更相信你的话——”

Chris猛地转了过来。“没错。我撒谎了。我厌烦了别人像对一坨屎一样地对我，不断让我失望，所以我撒了谎来保护自己。因为在所有事当中，我最不需要的就是你来可怜我。”

Zach慢慢从床上爬下来向他走去，一只手搭在他的肩膀上。“我可怜你交的那些烂朋友，”他说。“我觉得你该交些新朋友。可我保证：我没在可怜你。行不？”

“随便吧。”

Zach将他拉过来单方面地抱了抱。Chris没法回应他，还不行。他感觉糟透了。“请你别再对我撒谎了，”Zach轻柔地说。“我讨厌被骗。”

“我很抱——”

“别道歉。别这么干。”

Chris回头继续打包，Zach把注意力移回到了手机上。

***

 

在短促而激烈地和自己辩论了一番是坐地铁还是打车之后，Zach决定打车应该会更好，如果只是为了避免引起别人侧目的话。“我觉得你的看门人不会希望看到我们走得太远，”他对Chris说。Chris想要抗议Zach的用词——看门人？——但是他仍然因为撒谎感到不舒服，所以只是点了点头。 【注：看门人指经理人】

“先去中央公园，”Zach说道，不耐烦地在他们之间的座位上敲击手指。Chris想要去握住他的手，但是他忍住了。“在那之后，我们在首映前先回家。然后是庆功聚会。然后是——”

他带着一个慢慢展开的笑容看向Chris，而Chris，虽然心里沉甸甸的，还是回了一个笑容。感觉到Zach用手指轻轻擦过他的手背。

“你总是这么容易就原谅人，”Chris想都没想就脱口而出。

Zach挑起了眉。“你还在为那个不爽么？”

“呃，是。那只是二十分钟之前的事，Zach。”

“原谅你很容易，Christopher，”他喃喃道，看向窗外。然后转过头，皱着眉毛。“你穿这件毛衣不会觉得太热么？

Chris耸耸肩。“不会。天气没那么暖。再加上……”他卷起袖子。他的手腕上满满都是淤青。

“噢，”Zach说道。“对了。我应该给你带块印花绑带或者什么的。”他看上去充满歉疚，这让Chris冒了风险去抓住他的手。毕竟，那个出租司机不可能在脑袋后面也长了眼睛。

“这没事，”他说道。“你知道没事的。”

中央公园是……就是中央公园。Chris以前来过这儿，但是纵容了Zach带他逛遍最爱的地方的决心，虽然没过多久，他们就被挤得好像每走一步都得踩过一对情侣。他们轮流提着Chris的过夜行李。说心里话，Chris没明白这乱糟糟的地方有什么好看的，但是这么做让Zach开心，那么也就让Chris开心。

最终他们停了下来，躺倒在草坪上。太阳微微地释放暖意，虽然Zach坚持说他几乎觉得太热了。但是Chris很满意他的毛衣，又舒服又软，在阳光里变得更舒适了。他们附近有太多的人，让Chris没法做他此刻最想做的事——在草坪上亲吻Zach，直到一切都消失殆尽。

“我们应该带东西来野餐，”Chris说道。“Zach？”

“嗯？”Zach让他的帽子垂下一点，搭在他的墨镜上，手枕在脑袋后面。

“打破了法则会有什么惩罚么？”

“没有。那样就违背了它们的目的。”

“噢。”Chris抓了抓自己的鼻子。“我没太明白。”

“我们不是因为害怕打破的后果才遵从法则的。我们遵从法则，是因为我们想要这么做。因为我们选择这么做。”

“噢。好吧。”

“别想了。”

“我还是觉得很糟。像是我想要做点补偿。”

Zach 叹气。“我不能真的帮你做这个，Pine。你得自己来解决。但是我很抱歉你觉得很糟。我不觉得这很糟，如果告诉你这个有帮助的话。”

“完全没用。没有。”

“我能在你脸上来上一拳。你觉得这怎么样？”

Chris大笑。“是啊，那个确实可能让我觉得好点。但是你永远不会做这种事的，”他说道。Zach给人脸上来上一拳，光是这个想象就够违和了，他甚至都没法想出画面。

Zach转过来趴在草坪上，用交叠的双手撑起他的脸。“你真他妈的怪，”他说道。“也许你真的是个疯子。我对你做了那些事，但是你就是不认为我会打你？”

Chris的手指轻抚着他的手腕。“没错。”

Zach的手机震了起来，他从口袋里把它掏出来。Chris看到他嘴角的弧度轻轻弯起。

“你看上去挺开心的。是谁？”

“一个惊喜。为你准备的。”他回了条短信，又把手机放了回去。

“那惊喜在哪儿呢？”

“等一分钟。”Chris正准备在问，突然听到草地那边传来一声呼喊。他连忙坐了起来。

“那是不是——”

“没错。”Zach咧开嘴笑了。

John Cho正朝着他们跑过草地。还有一个男人跟在他后面走，缓慢地，拖着包袋和瓶子。“来帮忙？”他叫道。Zach从地上把自己撑了起来，过去帮个忙。

“Patrick?”Chris说道，他的嘴巴张得大大的。他有好几周没见到Patrick Adams了。Patrick是LA为数不多Chris还保持联系的直男朋友，但是他最近一直在飞来飞去的。Chris在他的一生中，第一次觉得见到他这么高兴。

“嘿，就在这儿？”John说道，在他面前挥了挥手。Chris跳了起来抱住他。

“你这个混球！你他妈在这儿做什么？”他笑得合不拢嘴。 

“翠贝卡电影节官方评委，才不像你们这些庶民，”John耸耸肩。“还有，Zach让我来的。他拿我的丑照要挟我。”他笑了。“你又变老了，舰长，”他说道。“没准你需要来几针肉毒杆菌。”

“操你的，” Chris大笑起来。他转身面对正走过来的那个人。Zach正帮那人拿着东西。“Patrick？你没告诉我你来纽约了！”

“是啊，嗯，你也没告诉我你和一个潮男在约会，所以我们扯平了。Zach， 那是我这辈子见过的最丑的帽子，别忘了我是见过Chris那些报童装的。我甚至戴过他的帽子一次，只是为了告诉他那看上去多可笑。”Chris拥抱了Patrick， 在他背后拍打得太用力了，以至于让他缩了下身子。“好啦，好啦，小心点，你快把我那些上好的布里干酪给挤扁了，然后Zach会把我俩都杀了……”

“还有野餐？”Chris问道，盯着那袋食物看。Zach试着表现得很淡定，但是很明显他失败了。

“整个北半球上的最佳男友，他是这么跟我说的，”John说道。“而且，他跟所有能听下去的人都这么说了。”

Patrick开始一边聊天，一边把袋子里的东西拿出来。Chris又一次坐了下来帮忙，他的心脏猛烈地跳动。这太不可思议了：有一些亲近的朋友真的愿意和他呆在一块儿，美味的食物，舒适的毛衣，还有空气里青草的香味——一瞬间他感到完全的，真正的被整个宇宙爱着。当Zach在他身边坐下，还在他的肩膀上捏了几下的时候，这就是了，他意识到：这就是完美的那一刻。

“谢谢，”他对Zach轻轻地说，看着John和Patrick正为法棍和脆饼干哪个配奶酪更好争得不可开交。

“这不是什么大事儿，兄弟，”Zach说道。但是Chris知道他真正的意思是，我爱你。

等到食物吃完，他们玩腻了那个歪了一边的飞盘，John也不得不动身和其他评委正式见面的时候，Patrick也开始拿出他的Iphone瞎玩。“潮人，你去看过我的照片网站没？”

Zach点点头。“有很多很cool的玩意儿。你应该什么时候去看看我的。那也挺不错。”

“嘿，没有什么时候比现在还好了。”Patrick说道，膝盖一撑跳了起来。“你也是，Pine。说茄子。”在Chris能够意识到在发生什么之前，他已经对准了相机镜头。Chris举起手臂阻止他。

“事实上，伙计——”

太晚了。相机已经咔嚓一声。

“他不喜欢被拍，”Zach说道。

“真的么？你一定得花上很长时间翻小报，为了看某个不希望被拍到的人的消息，”Patrick逗乐道。“好吧，我能发誓你在约会一个——”

“现在拍我吧，”Zach说道。“注意把我的帽子也拍进去。我可是特别为你戴它的。”

“好吧，嘿，我听说你想回到剧场？”Patrick在拍完照以后问Chris。“伊尼什莫尔，对么？”  
【The Lieutenant of Inishmore 是派派在2010年主演的一部话剧】

“我希望能成。”Chris试着笑一个，但是从别人的表情来判断，那看上去更像一个僵硬的抽搐。

“你还好么？”Zach问道。“你是又累了么？”

“是啊，”Chris答道。“累了。”

“我也该走了，”Patrick说。“今天很棒，Pine。我很想你，伙计——我们得在LA真正的阳光下再聚聚。我还得在外头再呆上一阵子，所以等你回去了记得给我电话。”他把Chris拉近一个离别拥抱里，这次Chris成功完成了一个真正的笑容。他有很久没觉得这么做回自己了。“我会在推上发你几张照片，”Patrick对Zach说。“Chris看上去很棒。你看上去像个连环杀人犯。多么奇妙的组合！”

***

 

“谢谢你做的那些，”在去Zach公寓的计程车上Chris说道。“我真的，恩。谢谢你。”他捏了捏Zach的手指。“我需要那个。我的天，我真的需要那个。”Zach咧开嘴笑得那么大，Chris觉得他的脸颊都应该开始发疼了。

“嘿，你希望今晚放人家鸽子么？”Zach问道。“我们完全可以这么做，如果你累的话。如果你想要，我们就只是呆在家里。”他拿出手机。“我可以让我的经纪人取消。”

“不用，”Chris说道，轻轻地把手放在Zach的指尖上。“不用，我们去吧。我下午会好好休息的。而且我知道你喜欢参加派对。”

Zach皱眉。“别只为了我的利益着想。”

“我没有，我保证。”Zach看了他一眼。“我保证。而且如果我想离开的话，我会高喊着适当自利原则拖着你离开的。行嘛？”

Zach被平复了。但是，等到计程车到了他的公寓，他又满脸的紧张和激动。Chris觉得这样的Zach挺可爱的。

“你喜欢么？”他们进门以后Zach问道，很显然，他刻意用上了最无动于衷的口吻。Chris特意又转了一圈四处打量这间公寓，这样Zach就不会觉得他在嘲笑他了。

“嗯，挺不错的。”他还能说点啥？一间公寓就是一间公寓。Chris可不是什么家装设计师。当然，这间比大多数的都要好。“很有你的特点，”他说道，终于找到了一句真心的评论。这整个地方闻起来很Zach，而Chris直到现在才意识到，他有多么想念Zach身上的气息。桌上和墙上都满是Zach和他朋友的照片。Chris的在最醒目的地方。

“我希望你喜欢它，”Zach开心地说，Chris转过身来面对他。

“是啊，我喜欢它。非常。”

“我想在每间房里操你一遍。”

Chris感觉他的大脑停止运转了，齿轮咔咔作响，才又继续转动。“好啊。”他往上拉T恤好解开牛仔裤的扣子。

“不是现在，”Zach在一阵轻笑中说道，把手交叠在Chris的手上。“别摆出那么失望的表情。我们有的是时间来干那档子事儿。但你现在得休息。还有，别对我耍性子说什么我又不是你老板，”在Chris刚张开嘴时他补充道。“顺便告诉你，你那么做幼稚极了。现在，躺下，到此为止。”

Chris对着他做了个不爽的表情。“好的，老板大人。但是你得跟我一起躺下。”

他们脱掉鞋子，躺到床上。Chris确实又累了，而且Zach的床实在是太舒服了。

“那个水星玩意儿是什么意思？”他昏昏欲睡中问。

“没什么，真的。”Zach往他身边挪了一点儿，手臂环住他。“水星逆行会造成沟通不良。这是占星术。”

Chris先确保Zach的眼睛已经闭上了，再露出一脸不屑。“你不是真的相信那些扯淡的东西，对吧？占星术？”

Zach张开眼睛，兴味盎然又充满好奇地看着他。“我觉得星星们对人有诸多含义，”他说道。“而且，我们传颂关于它们的故事已有几千年。任何有魔力持续如此之久的东西，一定有什么道理在里面。”

“这和相信星星们能告诉我们未来命运还是很不一样，”Chris中肯地说。

“但是，它们能告诉你现在在哪里。记得么？”

Chris很确定他看上去完全茫然了。

“这是何处，何域，大地的何方？我在哪里？红日的出生之地，还是北极熊的转折之所？”  
【注，塞内卡的名诗，北极熊指大熊星座，转折之所指北极星。Chris在潜意识空间里念的诗，详见Captain Spanky 第九章末】

“哦。对了。塞内卡。”

“我还是你的北极熊么，Christopher？”Zach问道，微笑着。

“是啊，只要你向·我保证再也别用那个第三人称称呼自己——”

“北极熊很高兴听到你这么说。”

“Zach，拜托。别又开始那个。太他妈让人难以忍受了。”但是Chris忍不住回了他一个笑容。

“睡觉吧，”Zach轻柔地说，尽可能近地挤到他身边。

当Chris醒来的时候，感觉像中了一百万一般神清气爽。他从Zach的窗户往外看，Zach给他俩沏印度茶的这会儿，那些风景渐渐隐入黑暗之中，他不得不同意——这是个不错的社区。他对纽约的感觉好多了，既然他必须要和Zach一同来分享这个城市。又或者说，他必须要和这个城市分享Zach。无论是哪一项——他现在感觉不错。

“你现在更善于装出欣赏茶的样子了，”在他喝完那杯之后，Zach赞美道。

“我一直在练习。我发现我也许应该开始喝这这玩意儿，既然我已经在做瑜伽了。”

Zach点点头。“没错，明天你得把瑜伽练习也捡起来。不过，”他体贴地停顿了一下。“也许今晚过后，你不会想做那个。那也没问题。你可以休息几天。”

“我得到了一张瑜伽赦免令？”Chris问道。“你一定计划了什么很重口的事。”

Zach把杯子拿到水槽冲洗。“是的。我们应该讨论一下。”

“没必要，”Chris立即说道。“我相信你。”

Zach的手指在放下杯子的瞬间犹豫了千分之一秒。“你真是太温柔了，Christopher，但是——”

“让它成为一个惊喜吧。拜托了。我喜欢你的惊喜。”

Zach转过身去，Chris对他露出的笑容如释重负。他实在不能忍受再来一场有关如何照看好自己的对谈了，至少现在不行。今天是很不错的一天，大体上。

“我不会毁了你的惊喜的，但是你得知道一点。”

“是不是像上次那样？”Chris问道，他的心跳开始提速。

“不完全是，不。”

“噢。”

“你看上去很失望。”

Chris低下头，用一只脚踢另一只。“这只是——那晚的事很激烈。我常常想起它。我很想再做一次那样的。”

“这次的也会很激烈，”Zach安抚他说。“这是我们得谈谈的原因。我需要知道你是不是对此万无一失。你来了之后情绪起起伏伏的。如果你感觉到不安定，玩这些就不是个好主意。”

“我觉得很好。现在。今天之后。”

“你知道，我们可以推后几天如果你没有——”

“不，”Chris立刻说道。“我想念那些。上帝啊，Zach，我想念你弄痛我的感觉。而且我知道你也是一样。还有——我们已经谈过适当自利了。你也需要体现一下你的那部分。我知道这对你来说会很艰难，如果你不能经常性的……”

Zach点了头，缓慢地。“法则有帮助。但确实没有什么可以替代狠狠折磨你这件事。”他笑了，但Chris知道他不是在开玩笑。

“在完成以后，还会那么难受么？” Chris不情愿地问。“空落感的事？”上一次之后，他就像个大号哭包一样连哭了好几天。回想起来，仍然时不时感到一丝尴尬。

“我希望不会。”Zach把一只手放在他的肩膀上。“不过即使是，我们也可以相互照顾对方。就像上次一样。”

Chris不记得上次他有照顾到Zach了。但是他不想细想下去。“你没有鬼鬼祟祟地给我预约什么医生了吧，有么？”他问道。

Zach大笑起来。“没有。我知道你不喜欢。但你得向我保证，如果我觉得你需要看医生，你就乖乖地去。”

“好吧。”

“还有，你要接受全部的事后护理。”

“好，没问题。” Chris停顿了下，之后又不经意地说道，“我以为，也许你不想玩了。在今天早上之后。撒谎那件事之后。”

“事实上，在那之后我认为做点激烈的事可能会有帮助。”

“真的么？”Chris眨眨眼。

“你说你撒谎是为了保护自己。我不想让你觉得，你在我面前必须得保护自己。”

“所以你是说，这次我不能有回击你的意图了？或者不能觉得——”他真讨厌承认这个，但是和Zach遮遮掩掩没有意义。Zach全都能知道。“或者不能觉得害怕？”

Zach沉吟。“我不知道，”他最后说道。“我不确定。那会很疼。但疼不是问题。当你在疼痛中时，你总会为了我敞开自己。”

确实，这不是一场正常的谈话，Chris想着，微微笑了。噢，Christopher，我喜欢你在痛苦中总是如此坦诚的样子。

“怎么了？”Zach问道，望着他。

“没什么。只是——我喜欢我俩一拍即合的感觉。我觉得那些被折磨的人会不会把什么都说出来好让停止疼痛？”

Zach歪了歪脑袋。“你不会想让这疼痛停止的。”

Chris感觉到一阵涌动的欲望。“你会变成那种恐怖猎食者的样子么，就像上次？” Zach瞧上去不太自在。“抱歉，伙计。我不是说你——”

“没事，那没什么，”Zach立刻说。“但是我不确定。”

“给我惊喜，”Chris提议。

“事实上，”Zach说，“我，呃。我给你准备了另一个惊喜。我本想等到你觉得好些的时候再给你看。而你现在看起来就挺不错的样子。”

Chris点点头。“我觉得好上一万倍了。虽然我不得不说，那茶在我胃里感觉很不舒服。”

“很好。那只是因为你喝得太快了。”为了遮掩味道，Chris心想。“所以……”Zach拉起了他的上衣，又把他的瑜伽裤往下拉了一点点。

“你给我的惊喜就是你的阴茎？”Chris问道，挑起眉毛。“不是我想抱怨什么，但是那确实称不上什么惊喜了。”

Zach皱眉。“不是，你个笨蛋，是——这个。”

“噢噢噢，你变了一下梳阴毛的习惯？为了我？Zach，你没必要这么做的。”

“看在操蛋的份上，你能不能——”

“别这么激动，”Chris咧开嘴笑了，凑近一点去看Zach用手指剥开露出皮肤的地方。“所以没什么啊——等等。Zach，那是不是——”

Zach弄了一个纹身。

Zach弄了一个该死的纹身。

它在他的阴茎左侧，淡得会被误认为一小串雀斑，半隐在毛发中，但是Chris看清了那个图案。他打从心底里记得那个图案。当他最思念Zach的时候，晚上一个人呆在床上，不得不久久等待睡意降临——他会坐起来，站在阳台上，远远地望进宇宙深处，在天空中寻觅星座中那个图案的样子。但他从没有告诉过Zach这些。

“大熊星座，”Chris轻轻地说，凝视着。

“惊喜到了么？”

“他妈的吓到了。”他不能把眼睛从那上面移开。“你什么时候——”

“在我到了纽约之后。”

“那为什么我之前都没有注意到？”

“因为我不想让你注意到。”Chris仔细想了想。他来之后唯一一次真正看到Zach身体这部分的机会，是在他被操翻的时候，所以——对。他那会儿正对别的什么全神贯注。

他最终抬起头来看Zach，搜寻他的眼睛。Zach看上去非常，非常地紧张。

“我，”Zach说道，然后停住，用手抚弄头发。“我希望你没觉得这太。你知道的。”

“太什么？”Chris问道，脸上带着隐隐的笑意。“太可爱？”

“太永久。”

Chris用手指抚过它，而Zach，出人意料的，颤抖着抓住了身后的长椅。“别，”他说道。“我觉得它完美极了。”他又刮蹭了一下它，一边看着Zach的脸。Zach的嘴唇颤动，Chris觉得他会愿意付一大笔钱来重现这一幕。“但这不是星座的一部分。”他把手指轻柔地放在一颗更大、颜色更深的星星上，它比其余的星星更有设计感，而且是独自分开的。看上去更像一个罗盘。“这颗是什么？”

Zach吞咽了一下。“北极星。”

Chris微微皱了眉，开始思考。

“这是——这是你，”Zach笨拙地说，Chris在惊讶中抬起眼看着Zach。

“我？”

“你。”

Chris开始明白了。“你把我当做你的北极星？”

Zach点点头，试探性的。

“你为什么对这件事这么害羞？”Chris说。他开心得近乎发蠢，笑得合不拢嘴，他的心在砰砰直跳。

“我不是很擅长恋爱的事，有些事，”Zach耸耸肩，看上去尴尬极了。“我是说，我基本上是个恋爱白痴。我不知道你是不是会觉得这很怪。或者太过了。我不知道你是不是会喜欢它。我也不知道你是不是会觉得这太快了作为一个……”他的手四处挥舞。“永久性的标记。”

“但是无论如何，你还是纹了，”Chris大笑起来。

“我不得不，”Zach严肃地说。“我必须给自己留点什么。一些能够延续的东西。当我们分开的时候。”

Chris想为自己记上他妈的大大一功，因为Zach竟然为了纪念Chris而给自己纹身？ 这件事完全刺穿了他的心脏。但是他能感觉到，如此的坦诚对Zach来说并非毫无后果。他对于谈论这件事感到很不舒服，即使他很明显地想让Chris知道并且理解。

“Zach，在今天中央公园里你搞那那一出惊喜派对之后，我觉得你不能再说自己不擅长恋爱了。抱歉。那对于恋爱关系来说棒呆了。而这个？这更像锦上添花。”

“真的？”Zach微笑。

“真的。所以。纹上它疼么？”Chris随意地问，用他的拇指轻轻地又一次擦过纹身。如果他可以自己选，他永远不会停止抚摸它。

“是的。非常。”

“没让你性致盎然？Chris邪恶地笑。

Zach捏了捏鼻子。”没。”

“但是你还是纹了。”

“是的。”

Chris把Zach的瑜伽裤又拉下一点，跪了下来。

“等等，我们不应该——”

“不，我们应该，”Chris坚定地说。“让我来。”他已经跪了下来，亲吻Zach的星座上的每一颗星。“我为这一刻等了太长时间，”Chris说道。“你也是一样。如果我们再等下去，我会把之前学到的你喜欢口交方式的细节都忘记的。所以让我来。”

“好吧，好吧，”Zach喘息着，带着笑意。“非常雄辩的论证。我本来想说，别在这里做，但是——上帝啊该死的好吧。”Chris含着Zach的老二笑了，那根东西正在他嘴里迅速地变硬。

Zach抓住他的一把头发，Chris能听到他的呼吸正在越来越快。“真棒，”他说道，一半是对自己说的。“你真是棒极了，Christopher。”Chris甚至没太强烈了。有用上无休无止的挑逗；他现在就想尝到Zach的味道，这种渴望几乎太强了。每一次他睁开眼都能看见Zach的星星们，而几分钟之后，他即使闭上眼睛也能看见它们了。

Zach的高潮来得很猛烈，抓住他的头发，发出难以置信的声音，Chris为自己感到如此骄傲，好像他刚刚赢得了奥斯卡最佳口交奖，在一个厨房里。

 

“你——哇哦，”Zach还在喘息着，轻轻摇晃脑袋。“你他妈是从哪里学到这些的？”

“棒冰。”Chris站了起来，拍了拍牛仔裤的膝盖部位。

“什么？”

“没错。棒冰。很适合用来练习。”他对着Zach的表情微笑起来。“不管怎样，很有用不是么？”

“我也需要买几根棒冰回来，”Zach喃喃自语。

 

***

 

Chris摆出了他的严肃脸，对着卫生间镜子给他自己做了一番积极性心理建设的演说，力图强调他是一个他妈的好莱坞明星，会在那种场合闪亮得像个该死的太阳。“还有，别对狗仔发火，”他对着自己的影子严厉地说。“他们只是在完成工作，只是在完成工作。”

那晚以一个折磨人的缓慢速度逐渐流逝，但期待让他的脑袋嗡嗡作响。Zach显然很进入角色，和刚见面的人聊得像多年老友一样。他们试着别瞥向对方太多次，因为每次他们这么做，身边的人都好像注意到了什么一般看了又看。当他们用胳膊环着对方拍照时，Chris不得不提醒自己别让手到处游移。他们都直愣愣地看着镜头，试着表现出放松的样子。

“这越来越难了，”Zach压下声音对他说道。“我们快走吧。”

“绝对的。”

在回Zach家的出租车后座上，他们试着坐得离对方越远越好，眼睛看向窗外。可出租车一停下，他们的手就牵在一起，手指交缠，紧紧地挤压。Chris丢给司机一张大钞，这必须足够，他祈祷着，含糊不清地又说了句，“不用找了，”随后他们自由的奔向楼梯，终于得以享受美妙的独处时光。

他们一到屋里，Zach就把他推到了墙壁上，重重的，Chris抓紧他，用更重的力道把他拉进一个已经足够凶狠的吻里。但是Zach很快挣脱开了，用手蒙住眼睛，做了个深呼吸。

“好吧，”他对自己说。“停下。不然你们永远到不了卧室了。”Chris大笑起来，愉悦极了。“得憋着点，”Zach低语。

“别憋着，”Chris立刻说道，Zach抓住他的肩膀，手指紧扣。Chris因疼痛而喘息。“没错，就像这样。”

“停下，”Zach说道，牙关紧咬。“你不明白你在对我做什么。”

Chris感到一阵不顾一切的冲动。“不。我不想停下来。来吧，Zach，过来开始吧。”

Zach一把抓住他的腰，将他拖向卧室，几乎称得上粗暴地把他推进房间。Zach在门前停住了，Chris看着他一点点恢复自持。

“你的安全词，Christopher。”

“太激烈。进取号，” Chris条件反射地回答道。

“这次试着别把它们忘了，”Zach轻柔地说，Chris感觉到一阵战栗沿着脊柱向下穿行。“因为，不管我有多么希望能够读你的心，我不能。我只能猜测。”

“我知道，”Chris说道。但是私底下他觉得Zach十分擅长猜测这些。

“你还记得你第一次想到诚实原则时的样子么？”Zach在Chris脱衣服的时候说道。

“记得，”Chris说道，虽然他根本不想谈什么诚实原则，至少现在不想。

“那次是因为，你觉得我没有正面回答一些问题。”

“你现在还是一样，”Chris指出。Zach有些夸张地大笑起来。

“但是我现在好多了，不是么？”

“正在变好，”Chris同意道。

“到床上去。面朝上。”他一躺好，Zach就跳到他身上来，还穿着他的牛仔裤和t恤。他坐在Chris的大腿上，让后者动弹不能。

“所以我们要做什么？”Chris问道，突然有点害怕。Zach的眼睛张大，眼神幽深，他正盯着Chris看，像是他并没有真正看到他。

“我想要做一点手指绘画。”Zach露出了他只留给卧室的锋利笑容，Chris不由吞咽了一记。

他完全没理解Zach的意思。而且可及范围内到处都没有性玩具，也没有短马鞭之类的。

“我认为，诚实原则，这是我俩的最爱之一，”Zach告诉他说，开始用手上下抚摸Chris的胸膛，那力道比Chris预想得更重一些。这感觉并不舒服，只是——怪怪的。怪怪的，因为那也不怎么疼。

“你的最爱之一，”Chris重复道。“为什么？”

“因为那意味着我能够看穿你，无论何时，只要我想。只需两个字，我能看清楚你心里在想什么。这像是一种魔法。”Zach停顿了一下。“我能感觉到你的心脏在跳动，Christopher。美妙的，稳定的。快速的。”

“嗯。”

“你现在感觉如何？”

“舒服得诡异。像被按摩一样。”

Zach点点头，拧了几下他的乳头。“这也会有点像魔法，当我完成的时候。”

Chris在内心深处稍稍犹疑了一下，思考他是不是应该问出来——但是他也不确定他是不是想知道答案。“好吧。我会尽力。为什么你这么说？”

“因为这也一样会让我看见你的内在，”Zach说道。他的手指正在Chris的肋骨之间持续滑动，一根根数着它们，这开始变疼。他还没有开始用力，但是重复的动作已经让Chris的皮肤刺痛。

“什么意思？”Chris缓缓地问道。

“你需要等会儿才能知道。告诉我你的幻想，Christopher。告诉我。”他的手指越来越用力。这一点都不舒服。“这会花上不少时间，所以我们最好聊聊天。”

这确实花了不少时间。Chris对时间失去了概念。开始的时候他喋喋不休，但某个时刻之后他便被拖入了寂静之中，随着压力的积聚，聆听Zach有规律的呼吸声。他身体的感知从愉悦到怪异，又从怪异到合乎情理的疼痛，而Zach的手指像是铁杆一样碾过他。

“你想知道我正在做什么吗？”Zach静悄悄地问，Chris缓慢地点点头，他的动作那么慢，好像他们在水中。他模模糊糊地感觉到自己的阴茎，硬挺着，在Zach粗硬的牛仔裤布料上摩擦。“通过像这样在你的皮肤上施以重压，我能够把你标记得浑身都是。你会变成完全五彩斑斓的样子。”

像彩虹。像花朵。热带的鸟类和植物。Chris开始感觉到脑海里那种熟悉的眩晕感。

“然后等完成以后，我只需要通过抚摸，就能弄痛你。想象一下，Christopher。只需要一次轻柔的触碰，你就会乞求我停下来。”

Zach用手指关节在Chris的肋骨间拖曳，让他喘息不已。胸肌的部分一开始要好受一些，但是那也没持续多久，没过一会儿，Zach就毅然决然地用力推挤它们。疼痛在不断攀升，随着Zach在他胸膛上的每一次动作，痛楚像绳子一样将Chris越缠越紧。

他的眼睛开始刺痛和流泪，并且他能感觉到，Zach正紧贴着观赏他的表情。“这很疼，”Chris说道，但他的声音听上去像是别人的。像是从水底发出的声音。

“是的。”Zach停了一小会儿，把两个手掌都贴在Chris的胸膛上，轻轻地推挤，直到Chris发出嘶嘶声。一阵尖锐的，撕心的疼痛从他的身体中心扩散开来。

“你会为我哭么？”Zach问道。Chris抗拒地紧闭双唇，Zach笑了起来。“真顽固。我喜欢这点。让你的崩溃更美妙。”他再次轻轻地推搡，而Chris，让他自己气恼万分的，哭叫了出来。

当Zach再次往下推时，他紧扣牙关，喘息不已。“这很疼，”他再次说道。“Zach，这很疼，求你……”

“求我什么，Christopher？求我再让你多疼一点？”Zach的指关节游移，重重的，直击Chris的胸腔，让他弓起身体。

“不要！求你——你还没完成么？”

“我以为你喜欢疼痛。你要求我给你疼痛的。”

“那是——我要的不是这种疼痛”

“的确，”Zach应和到。“还没有。这次不同。你现在对疼痛颇有些见解了。令人惊叹。”

Chris能感觉到冷汗大颗大颗从他额头上冒了出来，而他的腿开始无意识地抽搐。这是从骨头深处传来的抽痛，既像烧灼，又像刺痛，有点像牙疼。这不像之前Zach施与给他的任何一种疼痛，他觉得自己想要逃开——沉入潜意识空间，让感知淹没他。

当Zach再次用力时，他喘息了。他紧紧闭上双眼，但那太迟了，无法阻止一滴叛逃的眼泪逃逸出来，从他的太阳穴一直往下流。Zach立刻靠了过来，Chris能感觉到，他的嘴唇沿着那条湿痕一路亲吻到发际。他的内心开始阴霾，雾色蒙蒙。

“我知道你会哭的，”Zach轻声低语，他的嘴唇轻轻抵在Chris的眼睑上。“别说话，Christopher。你只需要放空，飘离这里，飘到那些星星中去。我知道你想这样。”

在Zach说话的同时，Chris能看到它们，那些星星越来越近，越来越亮。而每一次他皮肤上坚硬而火热的关节的拖拽，都激起一串闪烁的光亮，好像彗星划过他的身躯。他能听见Zach在为他讲述故事，有关大熊星座的传说，那只大冰熊，围绕着北极星永无终结地盘旋摇摆。还有聚集在北极星周围的守护者，始终守卫着，以防北极熊靠得太近将它牢牢抓住。

抓住我吧，Chris试着说。拿走我，拿走你想要的一切。星星在他四周不断爆发开来。

“Christopher。现在下来。回来一点。”

Zach现在躺在他身边了，仍然衣着整齐，手肘撑起，看着他的面孔。

“嗨，”Zach说道。“你回来了么？”

“算是吧，”一个声音说道，而后Chris意识到那就是他自己；他的嘴唇在动，声音从唇间滑出，居然真的构成一个个词组。“我看见了星星。”

Zach亲吻他的额头，微笑。“我想让你现在为我射出来。摸摸你自己。”

“我自己来？”Chris感觉到远远一阵失望的波澜。

“你自己。因为我得摸摸这个。”Zach把手掌放在Chris的胸膛上，后者感到疼痛的涟漪在他身体里荡起。

“好痛。”

“这是我想让你自己来的原因。这会帮助你对付疼痛。我想要看你试着处理这些感官，我想要看你在我弄痛你的时候射出来。你会为我做这些么？”

“我会，”Chris说道，履行职责般开始撸动他的阴茎。Zach，不知道怎么做到的，已经把它润滑过了，让这次抚慰感觉舒适而合意，但不是绝佳的，直到——“好痛！”

“乖孩子，”Zach在他的耳边低语。他又摩擦了一下，让Chris轻微地扭动了一下想从他手下逃开。“继续。别停下。”

Zach是对的。虽然胸口的疼痛在Zach轻柔的按压下愈演愈烈，但欢愉缓解了痛楚。然而，当Chris到达高潮时，他能感觉到泪水从眼眶里喷涌而出，而他甚至不想再费力装作他没有哭，至少这次不想。就在Chris将要射得浑身都是的时候，Zach靠了过来，咬了他，重重的，咬在他心脏的位置上，而Chris因为对撞的喜悦和痛苦叫喊了出来。

当他清醒过来，Zach正在擦拭他身上的精液和汗水，停下了时不时落在他胸膛上的亲吻。即使是最轻柔的吻也像是折磨，但是只要他没有被碰到，他的胸口就只有一点点痛。Zach不得不拿另外一块毛巾擦Chris的脸，那上面布满了湿痕和干掉的泪痕，他的眼睛酸的要命，眼皮沉重。

“你在做什么？快躺下，”Zach说道，在Chris试着站起来的时候轻柔地推着他的肩膀，让他躺回去。

“我想要看看，”Chris固执地说。

“你得先休息一会儿。”

“我想要看。”

Zach犹豫了，然后伸出了一只手。“那可能会有点吓人，所以抓紧我。”

他帮着他走到卫生间，然后开灯。Chris眨了眨眼，他的眼睛逐渐适应光亮，然后凝视着自己的倒影。他的胸口布满了色彩，主要是红色和粉色，也有些紫色、蓝色和黑色的阴影开始显现。他往前踉跄了一步，而Zach紧紧地抓住了他。Zach是对的。看到自己的身体遍布密集的伤痕确实是个考验。

“回床上去，”Zach说道。

“不，等等。”Chris开始看到一个图案正在形成。暗色的伤痕和苍白的皮肤形成鲜明的对比——还有啃咬的痕迹，像是不自然的花朵。“内在，”他静静地说。“是我。的内在。”那很抽象，但是他看得越久就越明白。Zach在他的皮肤上画上了肋骨和心脏。

“是的。但是这还没完成。”

“还有更多？”

“明天。会有更多。然后当我看你的时候，我就能看到你的内心。”他的脸上闪过了一个神情，Chris通过镜子抓住了它。他只见过那个表情一次——那个上次让他吓到不行的冷酷的，狩猎者的样子。那种激烈的样子。

Chris突然感到一阵恶心。“我觉得我不能承受更多了，”他说道。“Zach，我觉得我快吐了。”他抓住了洗面台，剧烈地呼吸，Zach的脸上立刻写满了关心，但是仍然保持着冷静。

“如果你需要吐出来，别忍着。只要你想，我们当然能停止。我们没必要再做下去。”

Chris打开水龙头，用水冲自己的脸，欣喜地迎来冰冷的凉意。他的胃感觉好些了，他的呼吸逐渐慢了下来。

“我想让你吃颗止痛药，”Zach说道。“这样你能睡得好些。你的背应该没事，但是如果你想翻身——那会很疼。”

Chris点头。如果他的胸口一直疼得要命，他肯定没法睡。“得对付一下那些淤伤？”Zach通常有一亿种不同的乳液，凝胶，发热板和冰袋。

“不，”Zach说道，用手指抚弄Chris的头发。“我想让它们都留在那里。经过一晚上它们会变得更完美，即使我们什么都不做。”

Chris害怕直视Zach的眼睛，于是他选择从镜子里看他。“你明天想做什么？”

“我们可以明天再谈，明天要做什么，”Zach说道。“回床上去。我会给你拿止痛药。”

在他陷在床垫里，吃过了药，让一些巧克力在舌尖融化之后，Chris开始颤抖。Zach小心地抱住他，亲吻他的后颈，避过他的胸口。

“也许我们应该更清楚地谈谈，”他完全不带感情地说道。“不是所有的惊喜都是好的那方面的。”

“那没什么，”Chris轻声说。“只是……怪怪的。”他把Zach环绕着他的胳膊拉得更紧了些，缩成一团。“你没有射。”

“我之前射过了。在你那疯狂吸棒冰技术的帮助下。”

Chris噗嗤了一声。

“你被吓坏了。”

“有一点。是的。”他已经有一阵子没见到Zach毫无保留地释放他的虐待狂倾向了——Chris几乎忘记了那是什么样子。或是他已经把那些从记忆里清除了。

“我很抱歉。”

“别，我没事。我只是需要……”但是他也不知道他需要什么，至少现在不知道。

“想想那些星星，”Zach提议道。“想想成为James T. Kirk, 穿梭在群星之中。”

“再跟我讲讲那些故事，”Chris祈求道。“你在——你之前对我说的那些。在我进入潜意识空间的时候。”

就这样，Zach又开始静静地讲述，那些神话和传说，Chris开始想象自己飞到了星星中间，沉浸于寂静、黑暗和壮美之中，然后漂进了沉眠。   
（immersed in the silence and darkness and beauty， 想想STID!)

他梦到了天空中的大冰熊，在亿万年的沉睡中醒来，舒展着他的四肢。那只巨熊朝北极星伸出了一只爪子，指甲被鲜血染得通红。当他终于捕获了北极星，他把它抱进怀中，轻轻的，贴着他的心脏。


	5. Abracadabra

Chris在凌晨5点抽搐着醒来，在床上扭动。

“对不起，对不起，”Zach吸了口气。“我弄痛你了吗？”

Chris借着清晨的昏暗光线看向他，试图平缓他急促的呼吸，最终他的紧张情绪都恢复了平静。“我不知道。发生什么了？”

“我抱住了你。对不起。我没用力，可我应该意识到——”

Chris依旧半梦半醒地哼了声。“好吧，为拥抱我而道歉。”可接着他低头看向自己的胸口，朦胧的晨光中它看上去又肿又黑，颜色诡异，他只觉得一阵晕眩。“好吧，躺好。”他揉揉眼睛，多少看清楚了Zach，以及他手指上绑着的一大包东西。“这他妈是啥？”

“冰包，敷手指的。昨天的事把它们搞得挺疼的。你感觉如何？”

“也挺疼的。”

“形容下。”

“唔，我在凌晨五点可没法好好调用词库。更何况胸口像被车碾过一样。”

Zach正看着他。Chris知道，可他还是闭起眼睛。他的身体很疼，不只是躯干而是全身上下，这都是Zach的错，他甚至有点想杀了他，可他同时又无比怀念这感觉。

“我们以后不会这么玩了，”Zach果断地说到，Chris立刻睁开了眼睛。

“你他妈给我等等，做这种决定之前就不能问问我的意见吗？”

“我不想问。你显然还——”

“Zach，我刚醒，在清晨这种狗屁时间，而且身上还疼。给我五分钟时间整理下我的思路再做你的声明，好不好？”Chris换到另一个姿势躺好，尽量让自己不那么疼。当下，就连柔软的毯子对他而言都是个重担。“我们能……先睡个回笼觉再讨论这个吗？”

Zach叹口气。“我从四点开始就醒到现在的。但是可以。你试试吧。”

Chris缓慢地，小心地转过身面向Zach，微笑着。“哇哦。这么痛苦的表情。你在被良心自责的方面可是个专家，你知道不？”

“我更愿意说我在这方面技艺臻于完美。专注此道多年的成果。”

“至少你痛快地承认了。”

Zach伸手揉揉脸。“不过老实说。你感觉如何？”

Chris想了想，轻轻伸展身体，看着Zach看他的样子。“我的胸口疼得要死了，”他表示。“可除此之外，还好。”

“这里怎么样？”他轻轻拍了拍Chris的额头，两眼之间的地方。

“我的头不疼。除了感觉自己醒得太早了。但从我醒过来开始，你——你想不想讨论下一步要做的事情？”

“下一步，我要给你再拿一片止痛药。还有一个冰袋。”

“可你昨晚说别管那些淤青的！”

“我得让肿胀的地方消退一点。”Zach爬下床，扯下他自己手上的冰袋。“不管我们今天还会不会干点什么。”

“可——”

“然后我要给我们俩买点咖啡来。街口就有一个店，除非你更希望我呆在你身边？我也可以在这里泡点咖啡，如果……”

上一次他们想这样玩之后，Chris记得，他对Zach的存在感到相当的矛盾。过来，走开，过来，想了整整24小时，也许还不止。“不。我现在很好。去买点咖啡吧。”

Zach又给了他一片止痛片，然后小心地敷了个冰袋在Chris的胸口——Chris感觉自己样子傻透的，简直和米其林橡胶人有的一拼——然后Zach出门买咖啡去了，Chris拖着身体走进浴室。接着他就无可避免地看向镜子了；好奇心一直都是他人生的驱动力，所以他理所当然地取下了冰袋。他的胸口很糟，非常糟糕，就好像他刚经历了一场严重事故或者重大的手术，或者被谁由内向外翻了个个儿，而他身上又非常容易出淤青，这是Zach以前就说过的。他用手指小心地按压皮肤，在他肿胀又紧绷的腰肋处，一阵尖利的疼痛席卷了他。

“我的男朋友跑出去买咖啡了，”他反射性地对自己说。“我的男朋友喜欢看到我的内在。这对我俩很正常，对不对？”

他觉得这有些太过了——不管这算什么。而问题来了，空落感现在开始：一点点不确定加一点点怀疑和模糊的孤独感。他包好冰袋回到床上，被褥里的温度还没散，Zach的枕头上还充满他的气味。他试图用起前几天学到的瑜伽式呼吸，清空自己的思绪，好让止痛片的效力发挥出来，接着他听见房门打开，那温暖熟悉的咖啡香气沿着门厅朝他飘来。

Zach帮他从床上坐起来，给他身后塞上几个枕头，又拉了拉床罩。Chris能看出他瞥了眼从冰袋一侧露出来的各种颜色，又试图把视线拉回到Chris的脸上，可那对他很难，显然很难。

“我本来想给你买一杯印度茶拿铁的，可我觉得你大概会把它浇在我身上。”

“你想得没错。”当他喝完半杯咖啡，Chris感觉自己清醒了一些，不再那么因为这么早被吵醒而想砍了自己男友了。Zach很安静，可这种静谧很让人感觉舒适。“看起来很糟吗？我身上的淤青？”

“它们看起来很美，”Zach深情地说。“和我期待的完全一样。”

Chris把头靠回去，闭上眼睛。“你今天想干什么？”他的心脏激烈地跳动，他希望它能跳轻一点，因为他真心觉得，它把自己本来就疼的胸腔撞得更疼了。

“我们什么都不必干。”

“我可没要求那个。”Chris一口将咖啡喝光之后又钻回到了床褥里。尽管他不喜欢冰袋这么沉甸甸得压在身上，可平躺的时候身上就疼得不那么厉害了。Zach在他翻来覆去地寻找舒服的睡姿时一直帮Chris拉着床单，这让Chris强忍着才没有生气地拍走他的手。

“这边不怎么开心？”Zach这次敲了敲自己的脑袋。

“的确。我觉得不开心。”

“你想要什么？”

“我想要你回答我的问题。你今天想干什么？”

Zach走过来在他身边躺下。“我可以么？”他问到，一只手虚罩着Chris的肩膀。

“可以。只要别碰胸口。”

“当然不会。”Zach的手在他身上温柔地游移，他的手掌在那堆冷的要死的冰袋旁显得那么温暖，干燥和柔软，Chris的心头涌起一阵感激之情。“我想要干的就是往上覆盖更多的颜色。让这副画更加清晰地展现出来。”

Chris感觉一阵恶心，在胸隔膜处一闪而过。“会疼吗？像昨天那样？”

“很疼。但不会是同一种疼法。”

Chris抬起一只手遮住脸，用起了瑜伽式呼吸法，吸进呼出，小心翼翼，轻柔地就好像他的肺会从他饱受创伤的皮肤里被挤出来。“老天啊，Zach。”

“我们什么都没必要做，我就是这么想的。我不会觉得失望的，如果——”

“只是——现在什么都别说，好吗？求你了，让我再想一分钟。”

他们躺下，相顾无言，Chris感觉身上的冰袋渐渐变的温热了，他听到Zach的呼吸声，他从来没能用瑜伽呼吸这么好的控制过自己，他心想。

“你做瑜伽。”

“是啊，”Zach困惑地回答。

“你食用豆腐和有机肉类。”

“好吧。我偶尔也会动摇一下。”Zach一脸罪恶。“我吃汉堡，你知道不？难以抗拒那种诱惑。”

“你还支持慈善事业——尤其是动物保护。”

Zach这次什么都没说，Chris转头看向他。他的脸上依旧毫无表情，可他的眼睛里疑心重重。

“还有你带的项链，那个——”Zach放在Chris肩膀上的手突然奇怪地一动，Chris立刻明白过来他是条件反射性地缩回去遮住项链。虽然Chris仅仅是从一个星期不到前才开始练习瑜伽的，可他彻彻底底地研究了瑜伽，这就是他的习惯。他过去总时不时地好奇，为什么Zach要带那个特别的记号，直到现在他感觉自己开始明白起来了。“有的时候你说的话——”

“你想要表达什么？”Zach说着从床上坐起来，Chris也跟着起来。这次Zach没有帮他调整靠垫。

“我想要你回答我一个问题。实话实说毫无保留，行么？”

“我不想。”

“该死的强硬，”Chris反驳。“我要援引诚——”

“不。”

Chris瞪眼看向他。“不行，这里不许说‘不’。”

“不。”

“你没权利决定什么时候能不遵守法规！”

“你自己就没遵守法规。昨天晚上发生的事！”

Chris立刻感到羞愧无比，同时又对Zach先早已经原谅了他如今又再次提起感到生气，但那同时也给了他一丝理解的曙光。“是啊，”他说。“我违背法则是为了保护我自己。”他从没没见过如此明显的“哦糟了”表情从Zach脸上闪过。“这是不是为什么你——”

“求你。”他的口气变得绝望。“求你，哪怕只是现在也好——别问了。”

“为什么你要这么害怕被——”

“别问了。”Zach转过头，盯着窗户看。

Chris低头看向他的胸口，看着那颗被暴露出来，任何人都能看到的心脏。“有时候我觉得你只是个懦夫，Zach，”他喃喃说道，拉开被单坐起身来。

“等等。”Zach抓住他的手腕，Chris缓缓地转头朝他看去。Zach渐渐露出一个微笑。“这个结束句真够可怕的。抱歉我的口气太凶了。别生我的气。”

“放开我的手腕。”

“可——”

“Zach，我就想去拿点水喝。放开。”

“噢。抱歉。”

可Chris需要的不仅仅是水，而是暂时和Zach隔开一些空间，好让他思考。当他回来的时候，Zach看上去很是担忧。“你真的觉得我是个懦夫？”他问到，当Chris钻回到被单下面的时候。

“也许吧。我不知道。不是吧。你不是个懦夫，但——不说了。我不该说这些的，对不起。我只是有点火大。”

“你不会离开我的，对吗？”

Chris盯着他。“我问什么要离开。就因为这个？”他在胸前挥了挥手。

“不是，呃，我猜，但我的意思是……如果你生我的气的话。”

Zach的眼神又变得那样脆弱。现在对他直说他是个大蠢蛋肯定不是什么好方法。“不。就因为我生了几次气，不代表我就要离开你。相比起你而言，我需要更多的时间来克服一些事情，可我最终总是能克服它们。而且我希望你别再继续担心我会甩了你了。”

“我知道。我，也是。”

“听着，我想问你这个问题，可如果你不想回答，此时此刻我能接受。我可以放你一马，因为昨天我也破坏了法则。可如果你不想告诉我，就这么说出口就行，别转移话题或者搞得神秘兮兮的，好吗？”

Zach看上去好像随时要朝他发火，可他最后耸了耸肩。“行。”

Chris花了点时间理理思路。有时候和Zach交往就好像是在诱哄一只活泼又多疑的小动物，他不想说错话戳到他的哪根神经。“当你做那些事的时候，像是拯救Noah或者给慈善机构捐钱或者食用豆腐——你是想要创造一种——某种生活中的平衡吗？”

“我爱Noah。还有豆腐。”

“Zach。”

“大概。大概是，好不？我不知道。我不想——”

“行了，行了，”Chris叹了口气。“不说了。对现在而言足够了。”

“你可以问我别的事情，任何事情，只要——”

“翻篇吧，Zach。”

他们又一次陷入沉默。可Zach显得特别伤感。

“好吧。你看这样如何——你觉得控制他人是一种什么感觉？”

“我觉得它让我平静。”

“是啊，你以前也这么说过。平静？真的？”

“是的。”

“明白了，我以为那会让人压力陡增。”这对Chris很新鲜。值得他好好思考。“这其中包含了很多责任。像那样完全控制着别人。”

“对我而言，是让人平静的。而且我也没有完全控制别人，不管怎么说。”

“可你总说你控制着一切，”Chris笑起来。

“是啊，好吧。”Zach听起来有些许尴尬。“那就是我说说的而已。我们设立安全词也是为了某种目的的，对不对？你始终保留着那部分的权利。”

Chris睁大了眼睛。不知道为什么，他以前从来没想到安全词也是权利的表现。

“而且我的意思是，”Zach继续说，“如果我哪天告诉你从桥上跳下去，你也不太可能真这么干，对吧？”

Chris想张嘴回答，却说不出话来。

“对吧？”

“我估计不会。”

“你估计不会？”

“就算是你的命令我也不会从桥上跳下去，行了吧？”

“Pine，你必须开始培养自己的求生本能意识了。你他妈的要吓死我。”

“我吓死你了？”

“是的。”Zach肯定地说。

Chris开始大笑；他忍不住，尽管那让他的胸口疼得想死。Zach最终也和他一起笑起来，问到。“我们到底在笑什么？”Chris笑到眼泪都掉了出来，之后他们还断断续续地嗤笑了一会儿。Zach的情况也好不到哪里去，他们俩还继续互相逗着笑。

“我一点儿也不吓人，”Chris最后喘着说。“你才吓人。而我需要停下来认真考虑这个问题的唯一理由就是——因为我差不多愿意做任何事来讨你开心。因为我爱你。”

“是啊，”Zach过了会儿说到。“我也爱你。如果你知道我有多爱你，你大概会尖叫着逃走，这就是问题关键了。也许你不会逃——也许这是更关键的问题。”

“伙计，这事说不通啊，不过算了——我觉得对于不离开你这个事实我早就已经证据确凿了。我不会逃跑也不会尖叫。”

Zach把头转向Chris一边，眼睛里带着闪光。“你早就尖叫过好多好多次了，Pine。”

Chris咧嘴一笑。“告诉我你的感觉。如果你觉得控制让你平静，那是不是意味着，你不那么做的时候，你会感觉……平静的反义词是什么？沮丧？”

“焦虑？心慌？狂躁？”

“就那个了。”

“我们真的得现在讨论这个吗？我笑得肚子疼。”

“我那该死的整个胸腔都笑疼了，所以我赢。而且我说——”

“我能让你感觉舒服点。舒服很多。”

“——噢。好吧。等等——我们还没说完呢——”

“我们可以晚点再说。”Zach已经拿过润滑剂，瓶子差不多倒空了。“我们需要多买点这个。我一会儿去买东西。”

“Zach——”

“拜托。我昨晚上都没射出来。”Zach说着脱下他的衣服。

“又想让我有罪恶感？我是有底线的，Quinto。我可以用安全词叫停你。”

Zach笑了。“好吧，不搞罪恶感那一套。但是来吧。我想要让你舒服，我保证。”

“好吧，”Chris怨声载道地说。“但是不许玩弄痛我的把戏，现在还不行。而且结束后，我们得把这个话题谈完。”

“结束后，”Zach贴在他的嘴边说。“不玩痛的把戏。我只会看着你，”他说着跳上床，一副调皮的模样，弄得Chris想笑。“就像这样。”Zach说着温柔地骑跨到他身上，双手按着他的肩膀。“这样可以，对吗？我不会碰你那些痛的地方。即使它们看上去真的好漂亮。惊艳之作，即使是我自己评价我也会这么说。”

“我又没有别人的作品可以拿来和你的比较。”

“记住我的话吧。我就是虐恋圈里的梵高。”

“真是谦逊！”

“真的天才需要摈弃自我怀疑，Pine。”Zach用手指挡住他的嘴，阻止了他的回应。“你已经说了太多话了。现在闭上嘴让我享受一会儿。你喜欢按照我的命令行动，对不对？只要有意愿，你的表现会非常棒的。”

哦，他真的是此时此刻就想来吗。Chris微微张开嘴，诱惑着Zach将手指伸进去。Zach任他吸吮了一会儿，自己则开始研究Chris的胸膛，他的呼吸渐渐变得急促。

“长久以来最棒的一次口交，”最后，他抬头看向Chris的眼睛，说道。“可你有没有练习过手上的技术呢？”Chris点点头。“你练了？看吧，你的表现多棒。做给我看。”Zach将手指从Chris的嘴里撤出来，转而抬起他的手，把瓶子里最后几滴润滑剂挤在他的手心里。

Chris小心地看着Zach的脸，一边用手指紧实地握住他已经发硬的性器，一边找诀窍。他很快决定了一边转动手掌一边用手指弹弄，当他达到某种韵律时，Zach的手指突然攥紧了他的肩膀。“很棒，非常棒，Christopher。你真是太棒了。”他慢慢向前倾身过去，极力小心防止自己碰上Chris胸口的红红紫紫，吻住了他的嘴唇，他一直紧紧贴合着他的嘴唇，一只手沿着Chris的手臂摸索到了他的性器。

当Chris感觉到Zach的手覆上他的身体，宣告所有权般握住他的阴茎，他有些惊讶。“我说了会让你舒服的，”Zach说着，轻轻吻了吻他的前额。这感觉很怪，Zach在他身上却没有压倒在他身上，这让他身上冒出了一种不同以往的疼痛感。可当Chris用力捏住Zach的肩膀，试图用力把他拉倒在自己身上时，Zach却将他的身体靠在了墙壁上。

“不。不能让你疼。为我高潮吧。我想看你射在这副我为你做的美丽图画上。”

有Zach的手指用那艺术家般的精准度玩弄着他的身体，Chris根本不需要什么别的鼓励。他们的关节相互摩擦，Zach凑在他耳边低语，告诉着他这感觉有多美妙，他有多么想咬他可他不会，因为他不想弄痛他。

Chris想要反驳说啃咬的定义是不同的，可现在已经太晚了——他握着Zach性器的手颤抖不已——“来吧，为我射出来，”Zach命令道，他射了，和指令丝毫不差。Zach直起身体看着他，可当Chris又握上他的性器时他也射出来了，同时——咬了下去。

 

***

 

Chris又睡着了，等到他醒来已经是午饭时间，肚子空空如也。他惊讶地感觉很舒服。他的身体还是很疼，可有种熟悉的、温馨的刺痛从肩上泛起，一点都不像他第一次醒来时那么糟糕了。他的脑袋清醒，情绪稳定。

又有一个该死的冰袋被放在了他的胸口。

Zach不在房里，尽管他在厨房料理台上给Chris留了个便条：去才够。如果需要我的话就给我打电话，我马上回来。如果你还是疼的话，吃一片泰诺——别的东西一天只能吃两片。Chris微笑起来。Zach的事后护理总是那么一丝不苟。

他吃了个三明治，又冲了个澡，努力让水只留到他的背上，当他出来的时候，Zach正好抱着一大包食物回到家，朝他露出一个大大的微笑。

“我喜欢在回家的时候看到你在家里，”Zach说着吻了吻他。

“我也喜欢，”居家生活的感觉的确很打动他，就好像他们真的能行，可以像这样，在一起，幸福地生活——加上，好吧，也许偶尔吵吵架，可总体上依旧很美满。

“我知道，如果不定时摄入红肉，你就会全身虚弱，外加得上贫血癔症，所以我觉得我们今晚可以吃顿牛排。你晚上住这儿，对不？有没有空落感？”

“是的，我过夜。没有，没啥感觉。”

“噢，我还给你买了点棒冰。”Zach拿起一袋朝他晃晃，Chris见到大笑起来。

“说到棒冰，你对你那个‘每个房间干一炮’计划有何打算？”

Zach哼了声。“真够贪得无厌的，Christopher。你需要歇一歇。”

“我很好，”他对Zach说。这是实话。他依旧感觉身上酸痛，可他觉得高潮快感是唯一的镇痛剂。

“真的？你想现在就开始？”

“当然。那之后我们可以多讨论下整个——”他点点自己“——情况。”

“我以为我们已经讨论完了。”

“没有。我想再问几个问题，而且是的，我觉得我准备好了。”

“真的？”Zach有些吃惊。

“真的。”

“呃，好吧。”Zach努力不让自己看起来太兴奋，转身把吃的丢进冰箱里，这让Chris为自己的决定感到满意。“我们已经在厨房做过了，尽管我猜这取决于你的定义。我们要遵守克林顿法则吗？”

“没错。除非插入否则不算。”

【注：克林顿法则指的是美国前总统克林顿和莱温斯基丑闻事件中克林顿的辩护律师提出的“性行为评判标准”，即所谓的“除非有性器插入行为，否则不视为发生性行为。”】

“那我们可以考虑下次再用厨房。我晚点要做饭。那就尴尬了。”他皱了皱眉鼻子，惹的Chris笑起来。

“浴室？休息室？”他们决定要后者，却立刻被一个史无前例的障碍给阻挡了。没有润滑油。

“不可思议，”他们七手八脚在浴室里翻找的时候，Chris生气地说。“我是说，拜托，Zach。你，准备工作之王？”

“我向上帝发誓我有存货的。而且我还多买了点，刚刚在店里买的。该死的到底在哪里……”Zach跑去厨房里又检查了一遍，以防万一。Chris则去翻找了浴室厕所间【en suite bathroom是指厕所和浴室间有隔断的套房式样卫生间】。什么都没有。

Zach卧室的床头柜，最上面的那个抽屉里肯定什么也没有。“好吧，真该死的，”Chris说。“我觉得你没货了，伙计，”他在房里喊到。

没有回答。Chris期望他的运气能再好一点。“该死的，Zach，你这儿总该能找到什么东西吧。看在上帝的份上，随便哪个稍微有点自尊的基佬都该有个备用仓库吧。”

他开始将第二个抽屉里的东西一点点扒拉出来。几张Zach的家庭照，还有和Chris的合照。他微笑起来。一张古旧的英雄剧本，边角都翻卷了起来。一些2004年的话剧门票，垒成了一摞。

他的手摸到一个管装物立刻大叫起来。“等等！——哦。不对，看错了。”那是支舒缓阵痛啫喱，不是润滑油，这让Chris不想再像误导自己那样继续误导Zach。“错得很离谱，”他大声加上一句，确保他听见。

那管药剂下面是一个小小的，黑色的本子。Chris捏住本子往外拉，想着那下面会不会还有什么东西。没了。他没多想，翻开了手上的笔记本。那上面满是Zach那锋利的笔迹，本子中间的书脊有些被压弯了，他自然而然地翻开到笔记的最后一页。

“爱情主导的世界，控制的欲望将不复存在，而权力统治的世界，爱情会渐行渐远。二者的关系有如光和影子。”CGJ

【CGJ：Carl Gustav Jung的缩写，卡尔·荣格，瑞士著名心理学家。在Captain Spanky里亦有提及】

这行字被一遍又一遍地描深，直到戳破纸背。

“你。到底。在干什么？”

Chris一惊，跳了起来，他看到Zach站在门口看着他。或者应该说，有个长得像Zach，声音像Zach，却不是Zach的人——不是他的Zach。

“没什么。我只是在找——”

“把它放下，”Zach生气地说。

Chris犯了个错，他低头看向手中的本子，不明所以。“我只是——”

Zach立即三步两步走进房间，此时Chris还有时间祈祷，真心祈祷，那一整套瑜伽还有豆腐什么的真的有帮Zach找到他的平衡，可接着他就被一把推回到墙壁上，想起Zach在中央公园说的话：我对你做了那些事，但是你就是不认为我会打你？

Zach在他面前站定下来，Chris的一般脑子里再喊，动一动啊，你个蠢货，甩脱他或者想想办法！可他做不到，因为他还确信，他还相信，可也许Zach是对的，也许他真的太相信他了。Zach，喘着粗气捏紧了拳头，最后往后退了一小步。他优雅地弯下腰，从地板上把Chris扔下的笔记本捡了起来。

“出去。到别的房间里等着。”Chris强忍住了逃跑的欲望，可Zach脸上的表情真的可怕得要死。“出。去。”

“对不起，”Chris说着，立刻退出去。他像是要防备攻击一样的举起双手，后退着走出房间，此时此刻他完全没胆子转过身去。

 

***

 

Chris坐了十分钟，等待急剧分泌的肾上腺素缓缓退去，然后他开始对Zach好奇。他依旧有些受惊有，些神经兮兮，还不太确定下一秒会不会突然怒气上升。他的心跳渐渐平复，可他的整个胸腔还在悸动着。

他惊讶的发现自己没生气。只是有点郁闷，不解，担忧，担心Zach。可坐在客厅里等待Zach重新出现也不是个办法，于是他对自己说着“那是Zach。只是Zach而已，”回到走廊里想看看事态发展。

Zach坐在床边，头埋在自己的双手中。那个笔记本就放在他身旁。

“Zach？”Chris在门口站住。Zach没有动，尽管Chris能看到他的肌肉缩紧了。“对不起。关于，呃。不管你在生什么气。”

Zach抬起头朝向天花板，拉直脊背，闭着眼睛。“请告诉我我没有伤到你，”他说。

“你没有。你只是快把我吓出魂了，因为我还不太明白发生了什么——”Chris想要停下他的胡言乱语，可他太紧张了，而且Zach还是没有看他。“所以，可是，不是，你没有伤到我，就是吓到我了。我能进来吗？”

Zach现在睁开眼睛看向天花板，Chris希望那是个好现象。可他依旧没有走进房间，以防对方变卦。而Zach依旧什么都没说。

“对不起，”Chris又说了一遍。

“请别——别。”让Chris感到恐惧的是，Zach仿佛灵魂被整个抽走了一般，突然倒在床上，将脸埋进枕头里。“别道歉，”他说，或者说Chris听到他这么说。闷闷的声音继续。“难以相信我这么干了。”

Chris决定冒险走进房间里。“嘿，我没事的。那就是个……意外。”

Zach又坐起身盯着他看，面色苍白。“全宇宙哪个角落能把这定义为个该死的意外？那根本不是意外。那是我失去理智还——还威胁了你。老天爷。对不起。真的很对不起。”

Chris从没见如此自我厌恶的表情直白地写满了Zach的脸孔，他也再也不想看到第二次了。“没关系的。这又不是世界末日。”

“我想……我们最好分手，”Zach低声说，如果他的脸再苍白一些，Chris怀疑他都要晕过去了。

“别犯傻了。我们才不会因为这种事分手。”

“那不是——那不是控制力。我失去了控制。我没法相信自己了。如果我没法控制自己，我就必须分手。”Zach的话又轻又快，Chris只能勉强听见，可他立刻明白了意思。

“Zach，我曾经两次试图打你，看在上帝份上，我们后来也没事儿了。所以我们现在不会分手。你被吓坏了。我知道那种感觉。快过来吃根棒冰。你会舒服点的。”

Zach无声地看着他，大大的眼睛里满是恐惧，于是Chris将他拉进自己的臂膀，扶着他站起来。他们谁都没有朝那个本子看一眼，它依旧这么趟在床上。

Chris将Zach拉到沙发前坐下，给了他一根红色的棒冰，至少能让他的嘴唇恢复点血色。“等着让糖分发挥效力。一般对我都有用。是吧？”他不禁为自己在Zach那里学到那么多事后护理的知识而感到得意——并不是说这本身算是个事后护理。不过也差不多。

Zach生硬地舔了一会儿，Chris如释重负地看到他的脸上渐渐恢复了生机。可他依旧没有看向Chris，依旧没有。

“所以，Quinto。发生了什么？”

Zach扭过头去。“我在吮吸一个有味道的冰块，心里希望我能去死。”

“噢，拜托。也许这个不是有机食品，可棒冰也没那么坏。”这个玩笑傻得可以，平时Zach总会一笑了之。“这事儿严重了。你连笑都没笑。”Chris在他身边坐下。“我没问题。我们之间没问题。”他伸手捋了捋他的头发，可Zach躲开了。

“这根本是无法原谅的。”

“那应该轮到我来判断。”Chris固执地将他的脸掰回来，温柔地吻住。Zach的嘴唇冷得像冰，可他的舌头立刻热了起来。“现在你真成了我的北极熊了，”Chris说着，朝他笑起来。依旧没有回应。“我想知道刚才那是怎么回事。”

Zach居然瑟缩了一下，这是Chris今天遇上的最奇怪的事了。

“告诉我。”

“那是我的日记。”

“噢。”Chris不知道Zach还有记日记的习惯，就像他自己一样，可那的确像是Zach会做的事情，他意识到。更让他惊讶的是，他居然没有早点发现。“那你写点什么？”Zach轻轻摇摇头。“写我吗？”Chris笑起来。

“有几次。”

“就几次吗？我不开心了。”

“我不想写，写了会倒霉的。我们。还有我们的关系。”他的棒冰融得一手都是，于是Chris拉过他的手腕抬起来，轻柔地舔舐Zach粘腻的手指。“你不该——别对我这么好。我不敢相信我——”

“你还写了别的什么？”Chris拿走棒冰自己吸吮了起来。浪费食物不是个好习惯，而且Zach看起来对这个也没什么兴趣。

“我自己，”Zach直接地说。“那不就是日记的意义吗？”

“我什么都没看到。大概看到一点点。”

Zach低头看着自己的手。“我以为……”

“我不知道那是什么，Zach。如果知道的话我肯定不会看的。对不起。”

“请别再道歉了。”Zach闭上眼睛。“你不是犯错的那个。”

Zach从那之后直到太阳落山都没说话，即使Chris让他做了瑜伽，还要求他点评下自己的进步，Zach也一句话没说地做完了。之后他又给了Chris一片止痛片，却拒绝和他做爱，这不仅让Chris苦恼，也让他忧心起来。因为Zach很少会拒绝做爱，他把性事视作解决问题的万能方法。可当Chris试图触碰他的时候，他躲开了，目光失焦。

最让人感到不安的是，Zach就是没法摆脱那个问题。Chris能在他的脸上看出来，整个下午和晚上都是如此。

他们叫了中餐外卖，而不是说好的牛排。坐在电视前，近乎无声地吃着，直到Chris再也忍不下去。

“简直愚蠢透了，”他说，啪一声关了电视。“听着，如果你手里拿着我的日记，而我走进来的时候刚好看到你在读，我也会失去控制的，行不？这事儿没你想的那么严重。你没有打我，也没有伤害到我。”

“你也有日记？”Zach问，这是他在对话中第一次表现出兴趣。

“当然。”

“我不知道。是不是因为——表演？”

“不，我……我一直有记。”在别的时候，和别的人在一起讨论这个问题的话，Chris可能会觉得尴尬，因为从小到大每当别人发现他记日记的时候，他总是被嘲笑的那一个。

Zach看向他。“你在上面写点什么？”

“什么都有。我读过的书。工作，一起工作的人。有些写到我们——你——但不是很多。”因为他真正想写的内容，有关内心的那些内容——Chris感觉写下来总摆脱不了一股琼瑶味儿。

“没多少是关于我的？现在我也不开心了。”Zach朝他微微笑了笑。Chris看到的第一个积极的信号，于是他冒了个险，把Zach推回到沙发上跨坐在他身上。

“我找到润滑油了。你把它和棒冰一起放在了冷冻室里。”

Zach眨眨眼。最后露出个被逗笑的表情。“噢。我猜我刚才分心了。”

“被什么？”

“被你，穿着低腰牛仔裤在厨房里晃来晃去，要我操你。太不公平。而且——这个。”他的手指在Chris的胸口徘徊，没有抚摸上去，直到Chris将Zach的手平平地按在自己的手下，按在自己的心口。Zach的眼睛像卡通动画人物一样睁得圆溜溜的，他想把手拉回去，可Chris牢牢按着不让他动。

“不行。也不要乱动，求你，你一动我疼得更厉害了。”

Zach咬住嘴唇。“我觉得这不是个好主意。”

“你当然不觉得。可Zach——我知道你为什么想要做这个，像这样看见我的内在。”他们俩同时看向Chris的胸口，淤青渐渐发生着变化，新的颜色显现了出来。“就好像魔法一样，不是吗？你就是这么说的。而且我也明白——你想要像了解你自己一样了解我。我也一样。当我问你问题，不是因为我要考虑是不是继续和你呆在一起。而是因为我也想了解你，由内而外。”

“相信我，你不会真的想知道，”Zach苦涩地说。

“别再说这种话了。”

“你不明白。”

“那就让我明白，别再——别再对我遮掩。”

他们互相瞪了对方足足有一分钟，Chris一脸挑衅而Zach则是一脸麻木，然后Zach下意识地将自己的手从Chris身下挣脱出来。“请你从我身上下去。”

“我了个——好吧。没问题。”Chris翻身退开，只觉得一身挫败感，Zach起身离开了客厅。

可他一分钟后又回来了，站在Chris面前，手里拿着他的黑色笔记本。

“Abracadabra。魔咒快显灵。”

“我不是这个意思，”Chris立刻说到。“这是隐私。”

“没关系。我想让你看。”他拉起Chris的手，将日记放在他手中再用自己的手一起握住。

“不，真的，Zach——”

“就像你之前说过的：别纠结。求你了。不然你会让我更受伤的。”Zach非常坚持。“你说的没错。我希望了解你的一切，所以我选择用自己那种疯狂的方式。但说到平衡——是啊没错，你在那件事上也说对了，Christopher，平衡对我而言很重要——为了达到平衡，你也应该同等地了解我。虑到你这么坚决要继续和我在一起，至少到那时候你应该了解自己到底在面对些什么。”

Chris感觉诱惑像是某种力量从他的体内升腾而起，驱使着他翻开封面，如饥似渴地读完每一个字，直到它们一个个永久地刻在他的心口，可Zach给的实在太多。后果可能会让他无法承受。

所以，他只是翻到之前读过的那一页，那句引用被潦草地写在工作笔记一般的白色横线纸上，力透纸背。“那就和我说说这个。现在就说这个吧。然后你还是自己保存着日记，Zach，如果哪天我又决定要看它了，我会问你要的。”

“我——”Zach向后退了一步。“引用了荣格的话，”他干巴巴地说到。

“爱情主导的世界，控制的欲望将不复存在，而权力统治的世界，爱情会渐行渐远。二者的关系有如光和影子。”Zach的表情越发僵硬。可Chris坚持问到。“为什么你把这句话看得如此重要？”

“我做过很多治疗。我读过很多荣格的书。我喜欢荣格。他的理论让我深有感触。”Chris毫无反应地继续等他说下去。“老天。Christopher，我不能——我们真的要这样吗？你就不能放下这句话，看看开头几篇，读完我写满地对你的心意和爱情，再来问我问题吗？”Zach激动地在房间里踱来踱去。

Chris一笑。“那些我们可以晚点再来。来吧，Zach，说出来。”

“我爱你，”Zach最后说到。“比我自己能预料到的多得多。我从没想到自己会有这种感觉。”

“明白。”

“我从没有这么想伤害某个人，像我想对你做的那样。”

“明白。”

“明白？就‘明白’？”

“Zach，你想让我说什么？我喜欢你在——”

“好了，别说了！”Zach抓住吧台椅的椅背，指关节泛白。“你只会更加鼓励我那么做。”

Chris站起来。“你是说你不想要那个——我们关系中的那一部分吗？”

“不是的，我想要，当然我想要。我太想要了。”他又用双手捂住脸。“这就是那句话的意义所在。我觉得——因为我太爱你，我就会少伤害你一点。可现实和我想的完全不一样，那就意味着我彻底失败了，错得一塌糊涂——”

“停下。永远别这么说自己。永远别。”

“如果你知道我想做的——”

“Zach。我不傻。我明白这意味着什么，”Chris轻声说，稍稍伸出手去。“我懂的。”

“你不懂。你没法懂。如果你懂的话你会使出吃奶的力气逃出去远离我。那才是你应该有的反应。”

“好吧，我不会的。”

“如果我可以，我会完完全全地控制你。”Zach癫狂地说到，整个人都在颤抖。

“我不这么觉得。你总说你不喜欢搞24/7全天候的控制。”

“因为我以前从没这么干过！”Zach叫起来，接着——露出了惊讶的表情。他的一只手捂住自己的嘴，好像他害怕接下来还会发生什么一样。

Chris再次坐下，突然感觉很累。“Zach，我不明白24/7对于我们这种分居两条海岸线的人来说要怎么施行，就算你想这么做，顺便说我觉得你肯定不会；我觉得你只是很想我。所以听好。你今天已经为我的空落感问题担忧了一整天。你有没有试着担心过你自己？”

Zach在自己的手掌中吐出一声长长的，放弃般的叹息。“没有。大概没有。”

“适当利己主义，伙计。做出来给我瞧瞧。”

“是啊。空落感。”Zach重重地坐在Chris身边。

“因为上次你就有点像现在这样。”

“是啊。”

Chris伸手将Zach的手裹在自己手里。“你现在感觉怎么样？”

“不怎么好。”

“你需要什么？”

“我不知道。”Zach听上去的确很困惑。

“昨天，你说如果情况变糟的话，我们可以互相照顾对方的。”

“昨天，我还不知道我会因为Carl Gustav Jung和你大吵大闹还试图控制你。”Chris能听出Zach惯常的讽刺口气回到了他的语调里，他很高兴。

“我觉得我们应该把开了头的事情做完，”他自信满满地说。“我觉得一旦完成，我们俩都会感觉好些的。”

“而我觉得你发神经了。”

“Zach，拜托。我是认真的。”

“我也是。”

Chris抓住他的手，站起来，将Zach从沙发上扯下来。“想象下如果Van Gogh没有画完星空会是怎样。”

“我开始觉得我更像是Edvard Munch【挪威印象派画家】而不是Vincent van Gogh了。”

“一个天才应该摒弃自我质疑，Zachary。”

“你应该停止把我说过的P大点事都记在心里，”Zach吼起来，可他还是任由Chris拉着他走过客厅进入卧室。

“求你了，Zach。我想为你做。也为了我。我很好奇的。”

“太好奇了，所以你很麻烦。这对你而言不会舒服的，而且我觉得你不会喜欢。”

“我们一起做的事不仅仅是为了我自己的利益。也是为了你。”

“可——”

Chris将他拉过来亲了一下。“求你了。我想要你这么做。”

Zach开始试探性地拉扯Chris的牛仔裤，可当他将裤子拉下一点后，他看上去更加专注而坚决了。“如果你想要，真的想要，我会做的。但是你需要关注自己的状态，及时叫停，如果你——”

“我会的，我会的。”

于是Zach脱掉了他的衣服，然后停下来打量他的全身。“我是认真的，Christopher，这会很疼。尽管你已经吃了一大堆止痛片还恢复了一整天。”可他已经恢复正常了，放松了，回到他本来的样子了。

“我明白。”

“请躺在床上，脸朝上。”Zach骑跨在他身上，Chris接着闭上了眼睛。“这会立刻变得很疼。比昨天要疼很多。”

他说的是事实，事实之外，别无其他，Chris心想，就在Zach将双手放在他身上的那一刻。帮帮我，上帝。Zach这次没有用他的指腹，而是用上了指甲，从第一秒开始就像酷刑般折磨人。太疼了，真的，Chris很肯定他的肺里都吸不进足够的氧气，他想尖叫都叫不出来。

Zach停下。“你得呼吸，”他说。“你都没喘过气。”

“我会呼吸的，我会呼吸的，我现在就在呼吸，”Chris喘着说。“继续。继续。”他能感觉到Zach的犹豫，于是挣扎着继续安抚他。“我会呼吸的，我发誓。我发誓。求你了。继续。”

于是他们继续，Zach抓挠他的整片皮肤，Chris咬牙忍着，他感觉今天的节奏比昨天要快很多，这是Chris能想到的唯一一件好事，接着突然之间，他停下了。

“太吵了，”Zach简短地说到，Chris盯着他直看。

“我都没有——”

“你有。这是最后一次警告。不然我会给你带口塞。另外我希望你能把你的指甲从我的手臂里抽出去。”Chris低头看去，发现Zach说的没错——他的手正紧紧扣着他的肱二头肌。“你得进入潜意识空间。”

“我不觉得我能行。上帝，我想要，但是……帮帮我，求你了。我想进去。”

Zach微笑起来，惬意而放松。“我也希望你能。我想要让我开心，不是吗？是啊，我能看出你想的。所以你需要什么？”

“告诉我我……”

Zach凑向前，抓住他的手腕按在自己身上，直到Chris感觉全身仿佛着火一般烧起来，他在他耳边轻轻说着，他有多勇敢，多么棒，为我进入潜意识吧，去游荡，在一切结束的时候让我叫你回来。现在为我安静下来，乖乖的，安静下来。

 

***

 

“这就像扇窗户，”Chris事后说到。他们肩并肩站在卫生间里，一起对着镜子看向他的身体。“一扇扭曲的窗户。”

“你——你看上去好像快要吐了。”

Zach这次又抓了他的肋骨，让它们呈现出越发尖锐的浮雕感：红色的刮痕印刻在五颜六色的背景上。他身上还有模糊的痕迹，看得出他的肺叶和——Chris都不想在想下去。至于那有点退色的背景，Zach告诉过他，会变得越来越美，一层又一层的色彩，每日都会变化。Chris敢肯定他正努力让自己听上去不那么激动。

他感觉自己像个莫奈风格的人体解剖图。

“我——”

“不，”Chris说。“没关系。我只是需要花时间接受。”

“最后还是没那么魔幻。”

Chris发出一声短促而痛苦的笑声。“魔法不一定总是好事。可这个——这是个好东西。我不后悔。”

“谢谢你。谢谢你做的这些——我——这正是我想要的，而且你说的没错。我需要这个，我需要看到它被完成。以后我们再不会这么做了。”

“不。我现在知道了。我看见了——我想看的东西。我不再需要它了。我永远不会忘记。我能看出你不喜欢，真的不喜欢，但——这对我而言像是魔法一样，而我是不会忘了它的。你能在洗面台旁坚持站一会儿吗，或者坐着也行？我得帮你包扎还有——”Zach说着像个世界最佳的护理人员一样忙碌起来，于是Chris抓着水槽，盯着自己的倒影看。

“Abracadabra，”他轻柔地说。“魔法变变变。”

Zach替他处理好伤口，擦上药膏，包上绷带，安抚他，亲吻他，将他放回床上之后，他又一次将日记拿了出来。

“我告诉过你我不想——”

“我听到了。可我想把你在潜意识里说过的话写下来。”

“我说什么了？”

“很多诗歌，Christopher。”Zach翻了几页，找到一页没有被他抄的荣格引用词滑破的空白页面，书写起来。“在你还在飞的时候我去谷歌搜索了。用手机搜的，”他飞快地加上一句。“我绝不会把那种状态下的你一个人留在房里。”Chris笑了笑。他知道。

我的脚上有泥，  
浓稠，鲜红，滑腻。那是亚当的肋骨。  
自这片土地诞生的我，万分苦痛。  
却不能毁灭我自己。

【节选自美国女诗人Sylvia Plath的诗歌Getting There 】

“你知道这是谁写的吗？”Chris读的时候他问到。

“Plath写的。”

“是的。那个用炉子闷死自己的Plath。你说我该不该担心你？”他的语气很轻快，可Chris不想让他深究这件事，可他知道他会的，考虑到今天一整天发生的事。  
【Plath患有抑郁症，自杀当天她将自己的头伸到炉子里，吸入过量一氧化碳，被发现时已经中毒死亡，享年30岁。】

“Sylvia Plath写了一系列有关将自己转化和一层层剥离的诗篇。那也许是我会想到她的原因。所以不用，你不必担心。这是桩好事。”

“将自己转化和一层层剥离。我喜欢。”Zach将他写在诗句的下面然后把本子放到一边。

Chris抓住他的手腕。“再顺便说清楚——你现在欠我一个魔法把戏，Zach。”

Zach一脸窘迫地楞了会儿，好像是要反驳。可他最后点点头。“是个公平交易。你开始学新知识了，小蚱蜢。”

“我不是蚱蜢，”Chris微微笑着说道。“是魔法师的学徒。”


	6. Blalancing Act

第二天早上Chris醒得很迟，被他的手机孜孜不倦发出的嗡嗡声吵醒。Zach越过他的身体徒劳地去拍打它。“看着点，你会把这该死的玩意儿搞坏的。”Chris一把抓住手机，Zach咕哝了一声，又重新依偎在他的颈窝里。

是他经纪人的留言，在Chris听着的时候，他的心跳开始加速。“Zach。醒醒。醒醒。”

“不要。太早了。”

“都11点了。我得到了一次试镜——伊尼什莫尔的。快他妈的醒醒，不然我就跳到你身上。”

“我已经醒了，我已经醒了。你得到试镜了？什么时候？”

Chris没听到具体时间，因为他太激动了，于是他打开扬声器又听了一遍那条信息。

——你得在13号之前回来，他们不会等更久的，而且，他们不会不试镜就敲定用你。我知道你正在假期中，所以这全凭你自己做主，老兄。你有多想要这个？

他们看向对方。

“我——”

“你得去。”

“但是——”

“别他妈的头脑不清。你。得。去。等结束之后再直接回到这里。这才是你想要做的，对不？”

“你说的没错。”

“那么我们就快起床，行动起来。”

“我不是今天走，Zach。”

“确实不是。但是我们越早准备起来越好。还有——上帝啊——我们得找份剧本让你来研究。”

“我的经纪人会发——”

“你越早开始——”

“越好，是的，没错。Zach——别鲤鱼打滚，你让整个床都震起来了！”

“回复信息——准备试镜。快点，快点！起来。”

Chris开始大笑；呻吟一声。“噢呜。”

“还酸疼么？我能——我能看看么？”

Chris站了起来，让Zach解开纱布。他看着Zach注视时充满欲望的眼神，想着这有多奇怪——仅仅是一年之前，他还绝不会想到，甚至绝不会想象到，有一天他会变成现在这样：满满的疼痛，满满的爱意。如果他早知道——他很有可能会被这个场景吓到的。

向下瞟了一眼，Chris能看到这些颜色像花朵一样绽放，有一些褪去，而另一些延展，组成了一幅破碎的图案。那些抓痕已成型；Zach把血点从那上面拂去了。

“你现在想洗澡么？”Zach问道。

“当然。”

“在那之后——”

“在那之后，你会继续你的步骤，”Chris欣然地说。“在我身上涂涂抹抹。用绷带再次把我裹起来。我知道的。我知道那些例行公事。”

Zach在额头上亲吻了他。“例行公事。”他笑了。“这很不错。”

这很不错。很舒服。很平衡。

“但是当然——我们还得再做点别的。”Zach忧心忡忡地皱眉。“你可不能就这个样子去试镜。”

“什么？为什么？”

“你永远不知道他们会不会叫你脱掉上衣。我是说——如果是我，我会让你脱的。”

“这就意味着得有一大堆烦人得要命的事后护理，是么？”

“你知道的。”

 

***

 

Zach买了一堆伊尼什莫尔上尉的拷贝——他解释说是每个版本一部——然后他们和Corey和Neal吃了午餐。Chris觉得和他们一起比和Zach的LA朋友在一起轻松多了，虽然在听到他们开始追忆大学岁月时，他感到一阵对他们悠久历史的嫉妒。

“你应该见见那时候的他，Chris。发型糟透了。蠢毙了的眉毛像两条杠铃。”Corey一脸悲伤地摇摇头。“特把自己当回事。”

“我在第一个学期就把那对杠铃解决掉了！”

“注意到了么，他其他什么都没否认。”

“去你的。不管怎样，Chris都会爱我的，发型烂也一样。”

Neal和Corey交换了一个眼神。

“我会的，”Chris向他们保证。“再说了，你们应该见见我的山羊胡子。那才是史诗级的。”

“恐怕我见过它，”Zach说道。“John给我发过的一封邮件里有。但是我还是爱你，无关你对自己面目毛发的不幸侵袭。嘿——那是不是——？是的没错！马上就回来，伙计们。”他们看着Zach大步走向另一个桌子，开始又一段热情洋溢的谈话。

“所以那真是怪极了，”Neal说道。

“绝对的。”

“什么？”Chris的视线在他俩之间逡巡。

“他真的说了，对不？我真的又听到么？我是不是精神不正常了？”

“Neal，我的朋友，我认为他真的说了。”

“什么？”

“那个L打头的单词，Chris。”

“还有连篇的称赞。”

“他一直说那个L的词——他一天到晚都在说love。”尽管如此，Chris还是和他们一起大笑起来，

“当然。他爱我，也爱Neal。他爱表演。他爱他的粉丝们，他爱剧院。”

“他爱Noah和Harold。他爱纽约。他爱苹果。”

“得了吧。他真的总是对我这么说的。”

“在这件事上，你完成了不可能的使命。精彩绝伦！”他们给了他一轮掌声，Chris咧嘴笑了，觉得自己的脸有一点变红。

“但是Adam怎么说？肯定——”

“噢，上帝。”Neal哗啦一声放下叉子，将他的脸埋在手掌中。

“我们不谈论有关Adam的事，”Corey说道。“尤其是有关分手。”

“黑暗年代。”

“我的上帝啊，那真是糟透了。”

“糟透了。”

“对我们所有人而言。”

“还记得他就是不接电话的那时候么？”

“该死的，当然。除非你让电话响上，像是，一小时。即使是这样，他接起来的时候也全是心碎的抽气声，偶尔夹杂着抽泣。悲剧透顶。”

“请别让我们再回忆一遍，Chris。我们乞求你。”Neal用双手抓住他的手。“我们无论如何也做不到。我们不得不让他从悲惨中解脱出来。”

“或者是把我们所有人解脱出来。”

“在脑袋上来一发子弹。都算是最仁慈的方法了，真的。”

“你们真刻薄。我明白为什么Zach喜欢你们了。”

“说真的。一提到你的事他就跟神经错乱一样。你是给他下药了么？我之前从没见过他这个样子。”

“我们只是……进展得挺好。”Chris耸耸肩，试着收敛他的笑容到一个可控的程度。“是啊。挺好。”

“一开始我以为只是人在纽约的关系，”Neal说道。“他从来不像个加州人一样喋喋不休。但是他就是停不下来谈论你。”

“烦死个人，”Corey同意道。“我觉得我已经从头到脚对你了若指掌了，有一些我真心不想知道。”

“看看——他已经开始担心了。”

“别紧张。我们只是在拉扯你的锁链。”Corey举起了杯子。“来干杯吧：为Chris Pine, 那个让Zach Quint的存在突然变得可以忍受的人。”

“附议。”

“你不能附议一次干杯，你个混蛋。”

“如果我想我就可以！Chris，站在我这边。”

“你俩能闭嘴么？”Zach在桌子下摆动他的大长腿。“你会把Christopher完全吓坏的。”

“Christopher!”Corey学他的声调。“噢，你看见Christopher上了GQ封面么？”

“Christopher晚上会给我打电话，我得走了！”

“Christopher的屁股真是——”

“哇哦，哇哦，哇哦！”Chris说道，警惕的。

“你们这些人只是嫉妒。”但是Zach的笑容好像在发光，Chris也是一样。

“嫉妒，说的没错。你就是嫉妒，Corey。”

“才没有，哥们儿，你才是。”

“你才是！”

Zach的手指偷偷在桌子下摸到了Chris的手，然后紧紧握住了它。“他们就像三岁小孩一样。真不知道我干嘛要忍受他们。”他们相视一笑，就在Neal和Corey开始一项项列出Zach忍受他们的理由时。

 

***

 

回到家里，Zach让他戴着新冰袋躺下，在他的胸口上涂满了黏糊糊的东西，同时忽略了Chris的每一声抗议。

“如果你因为这些没有拿到那个角色，我下半辈子都会在内疚中度过的，Pine。我可不准备长期带着那种情绪。”

“Zach——”

“你的手机又在响了。不——躺着别动。我帮你把手机拿来。呆着。”

“我才不是狗狗，”Chris抱怨道。Zach把手机递给他，他查看了下短信——是他的公关发的。

Chris负气地把手机扔到床头柜上，收拢双手在脑后。Zach开始了他旷日持久的整装过程，在房间里进进出出，喋喋不休一些——一些有趣的事。Chris很确定这点，但他觉得自己有点昏昏欲睡。

“你到底有没有在听我说话？”Zach的身影在他眼前朦胧地出现，Chris突然惊醒。

“有啊。”

“你才没有！”

“好吧，确实没有。”Chris笑了。“我很抱歉。你在说啥？”

“我刚刚说，在你试镜前我可以陪你对戏，如果你想的话。我们可以一起读读剧本。”

“当然，Zach。谢谢你。我现在能动了么？”

“不能。如果你敢，我会把你绑起来。”

“你好久没这么干啦。”

Zach大笑。“你是在暗示我么？”他摆弄着自己的衬衫，看着镜子里的自己。Chris现在已经很习惯他的反复试装了。“不。太休闲正装款了。我需要一些更加……更少……”

“Zach?”

“嗯？”

“那种24/7的关系会是什么样的？”

Zach，值得赞赏的，仅仅在解开衬衫扣子过程中停顿了一秒钟，就继续说道。“你为什么——”

“你知道原因。”

Zach发出一声长长的，沮丧的叹息。“你是对的，那无论如何都不会起作用。目前不可能，而且——那会——我不想要——我喜欢我们现在这样。”

“我也是。而且说真的，即使只是想到24/7都让我吓得要命。”Zach停住了，背对着Chris。“但是，你知道。我只是好奇你是怎么想它的。如果你想过。因为有次你跟我说过那个人，那个让你套上项圈的——”

“那是场灾难，”Zach嗤了一声。他脱掉衬衫，转过身面对Chris。“虽然……我不觉得和你一起也会那样。我不是说——我的意思是——我——Christopher，为什么我们非得谈这个？”

“你脸红的样子真可爱。”

“操你的。那些东西吸收了么？”Zach过来看了看冰袋下面，轻轻用手指抚摸着Chris的胸口。在听到这一串动作激起的嘶嘶呼痛时笑了。“可惜我们不得不想办法让它消得快一点。我本来还能享受更多乐趣。我甚至不能在你回LA的时候欣赏一下颜色的变化。”

像万花筒一样，Chris心想。“我会给你传照片的。”

“真的？”

“当然。你在这上面那么辛勤劳作。”Chris轻笑。“而且那不会消得那么快的。”

“谢谢你。这真是太好了。”Zach看上去很开心。“我觉得你没问题了。你想要现在开始为今晚作准备么？”

“Zach，我的准备包括冲澡和穿上衣服。这会花上我十分钟，最多。”

“这样的话，你想不想——”

“想。”

Zach挑起了一边眉毛。

“你是在暗示性事，对不？”

“我真是越来越好预测了。”他帮着Chris从床上坐起来，一脸关切。“你觉得你能乖乖听话？”

“我一直是，Zach。我一直是。”

“当然——但是我想要挑战极限。看看你愿意走多远。”Zach的眼睛在发光。

“你知道我什么都愿意做，”Chris耸耸肩。“但是好吧。”

“这会和你的自我有关，Christopher。不是关于你能承受多少疼痛。”

Chris思考了一会儿。他很确定他的自我在控制中。他很确定他能经受任何东西。几乎不假思索的，他怀疑这是不是Zach测试他的一种方式。

“来吧，Quinto。” 他脱掉牛仔裤和运动短裤。

Zach抓住他的手，领着他来到客厅，让他站在房间正中，然后站到一旁看着他。“让你的老二硬起来。噢，你这就脸红了？你认真的？”

“不，我——”

“安静。”Zach在沙发上坐下，一副闲适的样子，在肚子上交叉双手。他给了Chris一个微笑，充满好奇的微笑。Chris抿紧了嘴唇，用手环绕住他的阴茎，已经半硬了，然后按照指令套弄它。

最后，Zach懒懒地竖起了一根手指。“停下。把你的手放在背后。”他转动手指，Chris就顺从地转过身去。“不错。我在想你还会不会其他的把戏。坐下。”Chris看向他。“我说，坐下。”

Chris吞下了想说的话，跪在了地板上。

“很好。”Zach笑得更开了。“躺下。是的。你听到我了。现在转过身。噢，你真是个乖男孩。”

Chris，再一次把重心放在膝盖上，开始笑了起来。

“安静。”Zach皱眉，但是Chris能看到他眼睛里的笑意。“乖乖的，你可能会得到奖赏。”他站起来，走到他身前，他的嘴唇扭曲，露了一个邪笑。“Christopher——”他用手指比了个枪的手势，然后说道，“Bang。”

Chris知道Zach训练过Noah这些；他喜欢向访客们炫耀。Chris尽了最大努力扮演一具尸体，虽然没能成功抹去脸上的笑。

“跪到我脚旁。”

他觉得太可笑了，在地板上爬到Zach脚边——这实际上挺好玩的，虽然很诡异。而且他想要奖赏，即使他很确定最后只会得到Zach的骨头……他噗嗤一声，Zach停下了，低头看着他。

“如果你没法保持安静，我就不得不给你戴上口套。为了我做条好狗狗。”

Chris咬了下自己的嘴唇，点点头。

“走。”

他们到了厨房里，Chris用爬的，Zach大步走着，好像这只是每日日常，当他们最终走到时，Chris感激地坐在自己脚后跟上休息。他的膝盖已经开始痛了。Zach拿出一罐花生酱，悠哉地拧开盖子。

“Noah喜欢花生酱，”他说道。“我不知道你是不是也喜欢。”

Chris点点头。

“很遗憾你没法亲口告诉我。或者——也许你可以。你喜欢花生酱么，Christopher？”

Chris再次点点头。

“恩。不对，还是不能理解你的意思。不如我们试试——说话。你知道这个把戏么？”

“我——”

“不！”Zach支起手来。“你是一条狗，Christopher。现在——说话。”

Chris想了一秒钟，然后明白了。叹了口气。“汪。”

“我听不到你。”

“汪。”

Zach咧嘴笑了。”乖孩子！”他把手指伸进罐子沾了一点酱，又伸向Chris。“求我。”

Chris用膝盖跪坐起来，当他把双手缩在下巴下面急促喘气时，他能看到Zach差一点就控制不住了。他不得不停了停，把持住自己，和大笑的冲动作斗争。“训练得真好，”他说道，声音颤抖。他把手指伸向Chris。“你应该获得奖赏。上帝啊，Christopher——舔，别搞得跟口交一样。”

Zach开始咯咯笑了起来。他把手指从Chris嘴里抽了出来，去拿润滑油——已经解冻了，他们觉得应该还能用。“等等。”他开始解开缠在腰上的长长的皮革绳子。“我们忘了一些东西。每一只狗都得有一条狗链，不是么？”他弯下身去，轻轻抬了抬Chris的阴茎，用皮革一圈圈缠绕起来，留出长长的一端。“没有太紧吧？”他拉扯了一下，Chris紧咬住牙关。他从来没想到，会因为这样的玩法，感受到如此焦灼的欲望。

“好狗狗。双手双膝趴好，Christopher。”

在Zach进入他的时候，Chris立刻忘记了他酸痛的膝盖，因快感而叹息。“你敢射出来试试。我不想让你弄脏我的地板。”但是即使在这么说的时候，Zach也不住地抚弄着Chris的欲望，他的手在皮革面上下滑动，时不时扯动皮绳的一端，Chris只能不顾一切地试着转移注意力。他想着这整件事是多么荒唐，多么可笑，多么奇怪——但是那不管用。让他吃惊的，他因为被像这样非人格化对待而欲火焚身。

“Zach——噢，上帝——”

“你。还。是。一。条。狗。”Zach每说一个字，都用一次冲刺来强调。

“汪，”Chris低头了，然后马上希望他没有，因为他已经被推到了极限，他的手指胡乱地抓着瓷砖。“操。”Zach狠狠掐了他的阴茎上方以阻止他射出来，Chris开始在心里逆序默背太阳系的行星。当他数到金星的时候，他又回归自控了，但是Zach还在他体内冲刺，把他往前推，叫喊着，撕咬着。

Chris等待着，Zach抽出来的时候，他的手臂有一点颤动，当Zach最终出来，他又跌坐在脚后跟上。厨房里唯一的声音是他们急促的喘息声。

“我告诉你了不要弄脏。”Zach的声音低沉，Chris感到心在颤动，好像他真的做了什么让主人不高兴的事。“看看这里。”Zach指向地面。Chris的前液滴落在地上一大片。“看看你弄脏的地方。”

他们看向对方，Zach邪恶地笑了。他抓着Chris的脖子后面，迫使他低头，先是脸贴在那一滩液体上，让他的鼻子在那上面摩擦。“坏狗狗。”

Chris顿时射了一身——他徒劳地抓住自己的阴茎试图阻止，但是他喷射得到处都是，Zach在他脖子上的手收紧了。

接下来Zach大笑起来，欣悦地，把Chris拉到他怀中吻了起来。”这真是不可思议。你真是不可思议。噢Christopher，我爱你，我多么爱你，你太可爱了。“他温柔地解开皮革绳子，又把他缠回腰上。

Chris也大笑了起来。“操。那真诡异。”

“我知道，是吧？虽然，我不知道能不能再来一次，所以你安全了。

“什么？为什么不行”Chris有一点失望。

“因为这么一来，我不确定能不能再次直视Noah了。”Zach说着，皱起了鼻子。

Chris笑开了。“所以坦白点告诉我——我是不是比Noah更棒的狗狗？”

“你们各有千秋。呃。现在我得再冲一次澡了。”他们帮着对方站起来，Zach又仔细打量了一遍他的胸口。“没有新的伤口，”他满意地说。“来吧。你能跟我一块儿洗澡。节约用水。”

 

***

 

我可是拍到Rickman了，Chris给他的公关发短信，只为了让她停止喋喋不休。他一整晚都没在Zach身边，但只要一想到他们几小时前做了什么，他就傻笑起来。这可不是时候，尤其不该在有人想一本正经和他谈谈的时候。Alan说他看上去气色不错，问他是不是正在和什么人约会，接下来的几分钟Chris一直支支吾吾，红着脸，像个十足的傻瓜。谢天谢地，Alan只是大笑，拍了拍他的肩膀。

“无论你正在做什么，再接再厉。你简直容光焕发。很明显纽约对你不错。”  
（注：Alan?Rickman，著名演员/导演/编剧）

“我爱纽约，”Chris说。

他正和一个记不清叫什么的金发女人聊着天，视线忽然与房间另一端的Zach相遇，他们同时看着对方，傻笑起来。Zach的手腕上仍缠着那条皮带，每当Chris想到这一点就会兴奋起来。

他的手机震了震。“帮我个忙，今晚在你的酒店房间里呆着”。Chris皱眉。

“怎么了？”Zach不知怎的走到他身边，他们装作久别重逢的样子，好像根本就没在Zach的厨房地板上操了一下午似的。

“该死的宣传需要，”Chris先问候了下Zach的身体健康，然后说道。“她让我今晚回酒店住。”

“我们可以那样。”

“不，我不想那样。我喜欢你家。”

“好吧。随你喜欢。你今天这么乖，值得奖励。”

Chris对着自己的饮料哼了一声。“拜托，伙计。装成这么一本正经的样子对我而言已经够难了。”

“航班已定。明早九点。明晚在Trousdale和新的女孩碰面。”  
（注: Trousdale，西好莱坞著名夜店）

“我的天！”

“现在又怎么了？”

Chris把短信给他看，沮丧地眉头紧锁。“他们连问都没问过我。”

“好吧。我猜——我猜他们觉得越快越好。”但是Chris敢打包票Zach有一点生气。

“我不是在担心航班的事。”

“嗯。”

“我不想回去只为了去那个该死的夜店好被狗仔拍到，和一个该死的——上帝啊。”

“别发火，别发火。”

“你想让我假约会么？”

“当然不。”他们在服务生经过送零食时噤了声。“我只是想说，他们在替你的职业生涯考虑。如果你觉得他们没把活干好，那么——别依他们的话做。或者找几个新保姆。或者随便什么。”

Chris恶狠狠地嚼着他的前菜，再吞咽下去。“我希望你别这样叫他们。总之无论如何——这就是问题的关键，不是么？我拿到了这个角色。所以他们干得不错。我只是碰巧讨厌达成这个目的的方式。”

“我不认为你是因为装成直人才得到了角色，”Zach喃喃道，眼神立刻飘过了Chris的肩头。“我很抱歉，我不该这么说。我们应该再转转，聊聊天。再呆半个小时，然后回家。等到家了我们还能再看看《依尼什莫尔》的剧本。”

Chris凝视着Zach消失进人群的背影。

等他们到家已经很晚了，Chris感到精疲力竭。虽然Zach依然活力满满，坚持要给Chris再抹上乳霜，敷上冰袋，然后又提出一起朗读几个段落。“我会为了你拿出我最好的爱尔兰口音的。肯定会让你大吃一惊(rock your socks)。”

“摇摆袜子？好吧。让我们的袜子秀开始吧。”但最后Chris大笑不止的时间远比读书的时间多。Zach模仿爱尔兰口音的本领不差，但是不是这次。

“你是在嘲笑我卓越的技艺么？”Zach问道。他们仰躺在床上，脚踝交叠着。

“我可从来不会。”

“但是说真的，这个活儿可不是说着玩的。你确定你准备好了么？”

“你这是在嘲笑我的技艺嘛？”

“不，只不过——在你见过某些人只因为被叫做坏狗狗就在地板上一泄如注后，总会有些难以想象他们扮演起反社会杀人狂的样子。”

Chris咯咯地笑起来，有些尴尬。“你以前碰到过，是吗，一模一样的事？你这是经验之谈？”

“当然啦，经常的。男孩们到我这儿来，汪几声，把精液洒得满厨房都是，然后完全不能让人信服地去扮演爱尔兰共和军的杀手。这已经成为规律了。”

“那么告诉我，你会怎么演。还是只是顺其自然做你自己？”

“你指什么？”

“你知道的。很吓人的样子。”

“但我又不是那样。我不是——我不是精神变态。”Zach看上去有些困扰。Chris在脑子里踢了自己一脚。他伏到Zach身上，忽略自己胸膛上的疼痛，轻吻他。

“你当然不是。我不是那个意思。我只是说，你明白的。有些时候你有点吓人。你喜欢吓唬别人。”

“噢。”Zach看上去还是很警觉。

“而且我刚刚想到的是Sylar。”

“这完全不同。”

“是么——怎么说？”

“Sylar——他是——对他而言一切是源于不安全感。他的父母问题。还有——除了吓人以外还有很多很多东西。不管怎么说，到最后的时候——”

Zach的话听上去越来越像在反击。“好的，”Chris很快地说。“我明白了。”他不觉得不同之处有Zach想得那么多，但为此争辩毫无意义。“那么告诉我你会怎么演。”

“我会怎么做根本毫无关系——这是你的演出。”

“我知道，但是——”

“让我们念念这一幕吧——看看你的感觉。你不应该让我影响到你。”

Chris叹气。“好的，Zach。我们照你说得来。”

 

***

 

他们起得很早，因为Chris不得不赶回柏威利酒店退房。但当他从淋浴间出来，抓狂地找自己带到Zach家的最后一件白T恤时，Zach一把抓住他，把他抵在墙上。

“你不会以为我就这么忘记了吧，是不？”

“你干嘛？我们没时间——”

“乖乖别动。只需要一秒钟。”Zach推着他的背脊把他按在墙上，一边跪下。“印记时间，Christopher。”

Chris笑起来。“哦，对。我忘了。”

“坏孩子。”

Chris感觉到油漆笔湿漉漉的笔尖在他的皮肤上快速划过，他的小兄弟跳动了一下。没时间了，他对它说。“我只会离开几天而已。”

“几天也是天。所有的法则都得回归。瑜伽也是。看。”他满意地说道。“现在就没有所有权的问题了。”Zach在印记上轻轻咬了咬，Chris呻吟了起来。“我想Corey说得对——我确实经常谈起你的屁股。”

“我们能在你做——哦，老天——这个的时候不讨论Corey么？”

但是Zach笑着站起来。“没时间了，Christopher。”

“唔。”但是还有足够的时间来接吻，Chris发现。“等等，所有权问题？”

Zach眨眨眼。“好吧——恩——我本来的意思是——”

Chris再次亲吻他，让他别出声。“你说的我懂，”他之后说道。“现在帮我找找我的袜子。我想你昨晚把它们摇摆得太激烈了——现在我哪儿都找不到它们。”

等到他们感到柏威利酒店，他们已经迟了，还得尽可能快地把Chris留在那里的所有东西都塞进Chris的包里。“这太荒谬了，”Chris叹了口气，小声吐槽道。“正式宣布。下次我一定只住在你那里。”

“我不觉得这是个好主意，”Zach在开往机场的出租车里说。

“是你先提出让我到你那儿去住的。”

“是的，但是——他们很可能是对的，Chris。你得想想我们这么做了，会看起来像什么。”

“你自己昨晚说——”Chris停下了，在司机从镜子里扫了他们一眼时放低了声音。“你自己说装直男也不会有任何效果的。”

“是么，好吧，我不该那么说。”

“为什么不？”

“因为——因为你应该照自己的心意经营你的事业。我的看法应该一文不值。”

“你是疯了么？你的看法就是一切。”

Zach古怪地看了他一眼。“但是那不该是这样，Pine。这就是重点。我不——我不拥有你。”

“我屁股上的那个标记可不是这么说的，”Chris轻笑着说。但是Zach只给了他一个空洞的微笑，转过头去看向窗外。就在Chris要开始以为他们之间也许确实存在问题的时候，Zach又将他们的手指交缠在了一起。

“你很快会回来的，对么？”他对着车窗说。

“尽快吧。”

***

 

尽快最后变成了好多天，因为他的试镜非常顺利，他们想让Chris和另外几个角色的候选人一起对戏。他欣喜若狂，同时又矛盾不堪。Zach告诉他没关系——对工作负责任非常重要。

“对了，而且我不需要脱掉上衣，”Chris补充道。“所以那些躺着做的黏糊糊冷飕飕的护理都是多此一举。”

Zach笑起来。“做那些是为了让我舒坦。”

“不管怎样，你喜欢那些照片么？”

“当然。”

Chris就像承诺过那样勤发照片，每日每夜，因为颜色褪得太快了。“我能不再做你那个让淤青消散的单子了么？”

“不行。如果你和其他人一起对戏，他们还是有可能要求你——”

“好吧，好吧。行。”

Zach笑了。“那天在Trousdale怎么样？”

Zach不经常问这些事，但是Chris直接回答了。“天杀的糟透了。”

“那姑娘怎么样？”

“我也不知道。我们没谈什么。她对跟她一起来的好朋友更感兴趣。而且虽然她说是好朋友，我觉得她的意思是女朋友，因为她们一起消失在了洗手间。”

“好吧——对她们来说好极了，”Zach说道。“或者她们是在做口活。”

“那也不错，当然，但是我觉得很无聊。”

“你可以提出加入她们。”

“Zach。”

“我只是在开玩笑，开玩笑。”

他们沉默下来。Chris微笑。

“我很想你，”Zach说道。

“是么。”

“没有你在这里感觉很怪。”

“不会很久的。再过几天，我就回来了。”他们中谁也没有说出来，在那之后，他们又要分开一段时间。

但是日子过得飞快，还没等Chris再一次深入骨髓地开始思念Zach，他已经回到了柏威利酒店。这一次，他尽可能早地赶到纽约，在酒店开完房，立刻叫了出租车赶往Zach的公寓，甚至没有上楼去房间看一眼。

“差不多好全了，”Zach在Chris脱衣服时说。他的手在Chris胸膛上逡巡，那些淤青和痕迹已经淡去。Chris发现，已经不会痛了，只要他不是真的使劲去按压那儿。

“你听上去真难过。说真的，我们可以找时间再来一次。”

Zach耸耸肩。“我觉得还是玩我俩都喜欢的把戏好些。”

“我也喜欢它。某种意义上。但是——说道我们都喜欢的把戏——”Chris打开箱子，在里面摸索了一会儿。

“又是小饼干？”Zach期待满满地问。

“那个我也带了，但是这个是——你会喜欢的——啊。找到了。”Chris转过身来，拿着一个细长的盒子。

Zach的眼睛一瞬间亮了起来，但他没有伸手去拿。

“找到了，”Chris又说了一遍， 抓住Zach的手腕。然后把盒子放到他手心。Zach犹豫了一会儿，还是用他长长的手指握住了它。

“我的刀。”

“没错。”

“他们让你带这个上飞机？”

“我把它放进行李托运了。对小饼干们来说可是个灾难。它们在——这儿。”他拖出一个纸袋，放到Zach另外一只手上。“嗒哒！”

Zach一动不动，傻笑着一会儿看看这只手，一会儿看看那只。“我太激动了，都不知道从哪边开始才好。我猜，饼干们——没那么费劲。”

看着Zach把满手的东西放在床头柜上，手摸进纸袋子里，Chris笑起来。“那，其实——我是别有用心。” Chris拿过盒子，打开它，把刀子倒在自己手里。Zach紧盯着它，若有所思嚼着饼干，在Chris打开刀时猛地吞下去。“现在我拿到那个角色了，我想我们能不能再用这个玩一次。我想学点东西。怎么用它。从你这里。”

“什么意思？”

“就是——我觉得我们可以，你知道的……因为你不让我给自己用这个。我可以——”他随意地晃动着刀子，看着Zach倒退一步。“呃，抱歉。”

“你究竟在暗示什么？”

“我觉得我可以割你，”Chris脱口而出。

“呃——不。”

“为什么不行？”

Zach开始笑起来。“因为很痛啊，傻蛋。”

“可是你割我了。”

“那不同。你喜欢那样。”Zach收敛满面笑意，仔细检视Chris的表情。“对么？你喜欢那样。至少，你是让我这么相信的。”

“没错。我喜欢。”他真正想说的是，这不是一个喜欢或是不喜欢的简单问题。除了喜欢与不喜欢，还有掌控，信任，和一百万件其他的事，但如果Zach不知道，他也不想告诉他。可是他很确定，无论如何，Zach心知肚明。

Zach看上去充满歉意。“好吧——我只是，没有那种偏好。这对我来说不起作用。”

“不是说非得要那样。我只是想知道，作为你的感受是怎样的。当你在做的时候，你会想些什么。这些。”

Zach微微转动身子，舔掉嘴唇上的残渣，Chris能看出他正在考虑这件事。

“这是为了那个角色，”他又说道。“这样我能演得更好。”如果Zach有什么弱点，那就是对艺术的真诚，Chris知道他命中了。

“好吧，”Zach慢慢说。“我们可以讨论一下。为了那个角色。”

“谢谢啦。”

“所以，你想知道什么？”Zach摆出了他的“接受采访”脸，让Chris想发笑。他把Zach推倒在床上。

“我们可以等会儿再谈。我需要老二。”

“有时候我很奇怪，你以前怎么会觉得自己是直的。”

“等你看到我在纽约大都会时尚盛典上穿什么再说吧。”

 

***

 

“这比你想的需要更多的计划，控制和努力，”Zach在狠狠操完Chris后说道。“你必须要建立起一个假象。”

“假象指什么？”Chris问道，皱着眉。“你割我——这可不是什么假象。”

Zach翘起嘴角。“确实，那些是真的。但是你内心的状态——和我内心的状态——这很重要。我必须要控制着，才能保证我们在正确的空间里。而且我必须要随时注意着你的情况。以防万一。尤其是当我们在做一些真正危险的事时。”

“像我忘记安全词的那次？”

“像那次，没错。”

“所以假象是哪个部分？”Chris不依不饶问道。

Zach转身侧躺着，注视着Chris。“你太想要放弃所有控制权，所以你似乎没有留意，我们之间其实存在一种权力的平衡。”

“我放弃，而你取得掌控。”

“不，这就是我说的问题所在。”Zach轻轻皱眉。“有时候我很担心你，你知道么？”

“你说的问题所在是什么？”

“我对你的控制权，那其实是种假象。我不能真的掌控你。但在那段短暂的时间里，我们假装我可以。我们假装你放弃了控制权，将它交给了我。但你实际上仍保有你的权力。你有安全词。”

Chris瞪着他。他感到Zach好像在设法逃避什么，而Chris不喜欢那样。

“我不同意。”

“你可以不同意，只要你喜欢，但是这改变不了事实。幸运的是，我们没有生活在一个人对另一个人拥有真正所有权的国家。”

“没错，但是——”

“所以，这种权力的交换只是假象。”

“好吧，我明白你是怎么看的，但是——”

“这不仅仅是我的看法，Pine，事情本身就是如此。我知道你有一大堆那种浪漫的——”

“嘿，”Chris尖锐地说。“我建议你想清楚再说，因为不管你接下去想要说什么，一旦说出口，就收不回去了。”

Zach停下了，微张着嘴，望着Chris。“抱歉，”他顿了顿后说。“还有……谢谢。”

Chris目光柔和了些。“如果你能给我一秒钟说说我究竟是怎么想的，而不是不停地做假设，我会很感激的。”

Zach的耳朵有一点红了。他点头。

“你在把权力当成一个特别实际的东西考虑，然而事实上，事情并非总是黑白分明。如果在一个自由社会里，我选择放弃一些东西给你——那就是真实的。在我们之间是真实的。而这个世界是否同意对根本无关紧要。”

“好吧，我知道你对24/7那些很感兴趣——”Zach打断道。“我们能不能，能不能现在只谈割这件事？我们说着说着就……跑题了。”

“好。”Chris立刻答道。“只谈割。”因为突然之间，他不想再说24/7了。至少不在Zach竟然是那样想的时候——就好像他们之间的一切都只是装模作样。

“你想知道哪些？”

Chris开始提问，频频点头，看上去兴致盎然，但是在内心深处，他无法停止一遍遍回放Zach的话，我并没有权力真正掌控你。

“——所以你必须要控制切割的深度，因为——因为不然的话，你会发现自己是在神游，根本没在听。”

“我知道。”我们之间的权力交换只是一个假象。

“Christopher。你没在听。”

Chris吓得跳了起来，感到一阵内疚。“抱歉。”

“你在想些什么？”

他情愿不讨论这个问题，但是Zach看上去就要叨唠起诚实原则了，所以他乖乖地承认了。“权力。”

“还有呢？”

“还有——我觉得当你说这只是扮演的时候，你在推卸自己的责任。因为这一切不是一场戏。至少对我而言。”

Zach伸手盖住他的手掌。“我知道。我知道这不是。”

“但它对你来说就是？”

“Christopher——对我来说，它必须是。”Zach看上去极度不安，但还是继续说了下去。“如果它不是——我不知道我是否还能控制自己。那对我来说很不健康。我觉得你并不明白，即使是现在，即使我们上周已经谈过——它必须是一场游戏。必须保持那种方式。我需要找到那种平衡，每一次。我需要真实与非真实之间的那个平衡。”

Chris不敢让自己说一个字，因为他担心一旦开口，他或许只会开始哭，像个傻子一样，而且永远也停不下来。

“你看上去很沮丧，”Zach立刻说道。“我很抱歉。也许我解释得不是很好。”

“没有，我听明白了。”

他们相对静默了片刻。

“我还是想试试。”Chris捏了捏Zach的手。“找个时候。从你的视角来。”

“试什么？”

“你知道的。你做的那些事。”

“你是说——”

“主导。控制。当一个虐待癖的混蛋。”

“像是——去俱乐部搞？”

“不。不是在俱乐部里做。”

“那是什么——噢。噢。不。不行，我不同意。”

“为什么不行？”

Zach爆发出一阵短暂而不可置信的大笑。“因为我没有那种偏好，我跟你说过了。这么干对你起作用，但对我不会。”

“我不是说那些太激烈的东西。而且你——你也可以扮演。”虽然尽了最大努力，他的声音还是有些尖锐。“而且，你同意过的。上周之后。你欠我一个魔法把戏。一个假象。”

Zach眼中浮现了一抹了然。

“噢，好吧——忘了这些话。你根本不愿意。”

“别，”Zach说道。“你是对的。如果你想试试——没问题。”

“但你不会得到乐趣的。”

“噢，我也不是知道得那么清楚。而且——这会帮你建立某种平衡，不是么？我对你那么强硬。你理应报复回来一些。”Zach轻笑。

“真的么？”

“真的。”

“哇哦！”

“但是附有非常严格的规则与条件。”

“噢。”

Zach倾过身去亲了他一下。“我们能慢慢商量。你想做些什么？”

“我还没想法呢！”Chris高兴得笑容满面，Zach笑了起来。

“好吧——好好想想。接下来几天我们可以谈谈。”

“成交！”

“你就像一只有两条尾巴的小狗。”Chris抱怨了一声，Zach露出了卧室专用大白鲨笑容。“明白了。”（Gotcha）

“没错，”Chris说道，把Zach拉近交换了又一个吻。“你明白我的意思了。（你抓住我了）”（You've got me）


End file.
